


Don't Forget Me

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have you forgotten about me already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is my first chapter fic by myself, so bear with me. I do just want to say that the prologue is sort of a glance of the characters timeline between one another. The beginning is present day, but it progressively goes forward in time. I won’t tell you what happens (because that’s just a waste) but I will say that everything is important for the story line. Any questions or feedback, please send it to me because I need it. I’m soooo nervous about this. Let me know what you think!

Niall sat cushioned between two hot females on the tiny couch of his and Harry’s tiny dorm room watching Love Actually for the hundredth time. Harry insisted that Love Actually was one of the best romantic movies of all time, it ranked up somewhere near the Notebook or something like that. Niall just rolled his eyes and let his best friend pop it into the DVD player.

He had settled into the couch while Ella and Clare sat comfortably on either side of him. Niall didn’t miss the disappoint on Harry’s face, as he settled in a chair across the room with Sadie and Zach adorning his feet. Niall would have been equally disappointed if he hadn’t been sitting with two of the hottest girls in their year.

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed in his back pocket and he had to slide his arm away from Ella and lift himself up to slide it out of his pocket, pressing the button to see that it had been a text from Harry, who was just sitting across the room. Niall glared at him, but Harry wasn’t looking at him, instead he seemed overly interested in the movie all of a sudden, typical.

From Hazza: (Friday 8:35pm)  
hello lover. u know the purpose of playing a movie is to watch it. not to give u an excuse to watch me.

The thing about Niall and Harry is that they’ve known each other since they were in diapers. Their parents grew up together and were best friends, and so on and so forth. Niall’s father is a lawyer and big time business entrepreneur. He has all that money from working big cases so he buys companies for very little, makes them a big brand name, and then sells them for a profit with the help of Harry’s father. Harry’s father is also some kind of lawyer, Niall and Harry lost interest in their parent’s business ventures a long time ago.

To Hazza: (Friday 8:37pm)  
dude. don’t make excuses. u know u can’t handle being so far away from me.

Niall smirks as he settles back onto the couch, the girls getting comfortable against his shoulders as he keeps his phone in his lap, because if he knows anything in this world, this means it’s just the beginning of Harry Styles. And as if right on cue, his phone buzzes again.

From Hazza: (Friday 8:41pm)  
excuses? I would never! I’m completely open with my love for you. You are like the wind beneath my wings…or some shit like that. Hehe. You should come visit me. I’m all alone over here…okay well not alone. I’m by zach and sadie, who are completely all over each other so technically ya, I’m alone. Or are you too good for me? Is ella and clara more important than your bestest best friend?

He shakes his head; take it to Harry Styles to write a novel in just one text message.

To Hazza: (Friday 8:43pm)  
love? I just said u couldn’t stand being so far away, but I know u can’t help falling in love with me.it’s my body isn’t it? hahaha. i’m more like the person who gets u into trouble, but same difference eh? feeling lonely babe? i bet if u batted your eyelashes they’d let u join them. ;)

From Hazza: (Friday 8:47pm)  
yea yea yea you seem to think your body is so fantastic. as far as i’m concerned i can’t decide either way because i haven’t seen enough of it. well not up close anyways. any time i came close to seeing anything it wasn’t just your pale ass i was looking at. Shielding my eyes was the only way i could deal with the possible trauma of seeing a naked girl. i believe clara is the one i saw…yep. i dont feel like being the bitch in this relationship today. i say you ditch your girlies and come see me.

To Hazza: (Friday 8:51pm)  
uve have seen more than my ass. but I can refresh your memories. and clara looks rather nice naked if i do say so myself. and what kind of person would i be if i just ‘ditched’ them to go over there with you? not a very good one mind you. plus you have your own entertainment. wanna watch me make out with one of the girls, or both? that might relieve your loneliness.

From Hazza: (Friday 8:54pm)  
unless you want my head to be hovering over the toilet tonight, i’d advice against the make-out session thank you very much. Although memory refreshments sound like a fabulous idea. when will those be taking place? And if you ditched them you’d be an awesome person. besides its for your own good anyways. i heard that clara is sleeping with Nick who is also sleeping with slutville stacy. do you really want an std before you get the chance to fuck me? thought so.

To Hazza: (Friday 8:59pm)  
there you go with your gossip. i bet you’ve started so many rumors about me. eh, what makes stacy a slut, is it because she sleeps with a ton of people? therefore you’re calling your best friend a slut too. i’m hurt. deeply. no, i think i’ll stay right here, nice and cozy between two hot females who doesn’t call me names. i’m surprised at you, i thought my love meant something. guess you can go cuddle with zach tonight.

From Hazza: (Friday 9:03pm)  
oh you know you love hearing all the nitty gritty details. and now you are just putting words into my mouth. i said slutville stacy not slutville niall. i think you only hear what you want to hear. and that is fine. i guess i will cuddle with zach. besides, he swings both ways anways!

The thing about Harry is that he is completely and utterly gay and Niall has no problem with it. In fact, when he found out about it, he was probably the most supportive person. He’s helped kept the secret from his family, and was there to kick anybody’s arse that wanted to make something out of it. It wasn’t that Niall was gay himself, but Harry was his best friend and he wasn’t going to treat him any differently because of the gender he preferred.

To Hazza: (Friday 9:05pm)  
how bout you stop playing the victim and come over here?

From Hazza: (Friday 9:07pm)  
grrr, why do you do this to me?

But before Niall can respond, he feels the girls shift as he feels a bony arse flop into his lap. He chuckles as Harry makes himself comfortable, ignoring the girls protests.

“You’re such an attention whore Styles.” Niall said against his shoulder as both of the friends relax to watch the remainder of the movie.

****

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 5:47pm)  
man you are so intent over there. what the hell are you doing? its porn again isn’t it? please tell me it’s something other than boobies and viginas for once? i would look, but your big ass head is in the way, and i really don’t feel like seeing something so at the other end of what i want to see.

To Hazza: (Thursday 5:49pm)  
harry?! seriously. you are on the other side of the room. aren’t you supposed to be doing your homework anyways instead of staring at me you creeper?

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 5:53pm)  
mmm….i think you’re misinterpreting the definition of “creeper”. here let me help. the definition of “creeper” is “A person who does weird things, like stares at you while you sleep, or looks at you for hours through a window. usually a close friend or relative. you know right away if that person is a creeper or does creeper things. it is not hard to spot the creeper.” i absolutely do not stare at you in your sleep, and i don’t watch you for hours from any damn windows either. so yeah, totally not a creeper. i’m just too lazy to actually turn around and talk to you.

To Hazza: (Thursday 5:58pm)  
how am i supposed to know you aren’t staring at me while i sleep? would you like the term ‘stalker’ better, or perhaps ‘superfan’? but i am a little flattered that you would rather talk to me then do that exciting homework i know you have. let me copy it after you’re done?

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:03pm)  
eh i’ll take ‘superfan’. its the least weird of the three mentioned. ugh and seriously why do you even ask? you know i’m just going to give it to you anyway, which is majorly bogus if you ask me. i mean here i am doing “our” homework while you watch your porn. how is that at all fair? i should at least get something out of this.

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:07pm)  
i know, i just thought i’d be nice and ask this time. and i’m not watching porn. i’m not that gross. plus if i was, i’d make you get me off and you know you wouldn’t want to do that. hahaha. oh? what do you want? a colorful scarf or a lollipop?

 

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:11pm)  
oh right, because a very attractive and wonderful gay guy such as myself would never want to get you off. yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense. and i’ll take the lollipop….only if i get to pick what flavor ;)

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:13pm)  
you are a sick bastard hazza. what if i actually did ask you do to that one day? you’ll be eating your words. and i wouldn’t say attractive or wonderful are great adjectives to describe you. hahaha. okay, you pick the flavor. but niall-flavored is not on the menu.

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:18pm)  
i’m pouting right now just so you know even though i’m facing the computer screen and you can’t see me. i so wouldn’t be interested in a lollipop otherwise, so i guess we will have to find something else you can give me. and you better make it good to because this homework is kicking my ass.

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:21pm)  
babe, you know how much i hate it when you pout. but it is a cute look for you. reminds me of a fucked up lizard or something. hahaha. oh no! okay. well what do you want? a hug?

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:25pm)  
hmm….fucked up lizard huh? well, okay i mean if you think that is cute lmao and a hug? really? not gonna cut it. something a bit more….satisfying i’d say.

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:29pm)  
what the fuck do you want styles? as fabulous as i am, i cannot read your mind.

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:32pm)  
ice cream duh!!!!!!!!!!!! i want a damn strawberry and vanilla ice cream cone! and a night of cuddling with my niall! don’t make me ‘fucked up lizard face’ you again!

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:35pm)  
first of all, i didn’t see you when you did it the first time, so it doesn’t affect me. second of all, that means i have to get up to go down to the corner store and get them. do you really want to do that to your best friend? unless you want a break from your homework to carry me down there? but i might be able to swing that whole cuddling thing tonight if angel doesn’t text me back.

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:38pm)  
hey hey hey i’m the one doing the homework remember! you should totally be carrying my ass! oh right….angel. forgot about that one. yeah she reminds me of an orange creamsicle. she’s all orange skinned and then that bimbo blonde hair. eeeeekkkk you sure know how to pick ‘em. but i like guys, so what do i know?

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:41pm)  
a creamsicle? really? i don’t see it. i like angel, she’s far from what her name implies. you never like any of the girls i… fuck. i’m trying to figure out if your just jealous or just don’t like them. do you want to find me somebody then, since none of the others fit up to your standards?

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:45pm)  
oh yeah i’m definitely jealous. i’m rolling my eyes right now. i just want the best for my bestie! i have the perfect gal for you. there is cecily or kara or harriet all of whom i’d approve of.

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:47pm)  
harriet? is that your alter ego? seriously, harry you don’t like girls. what makes you think i would believe you when you say you know what kind of girl would be perfect for me. but if harriet’s has your lips then let’s get it going!

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 6:51pm)  
harriet is definitely not my alter ego, and i just know what you like. i’ve been your friend forever, so i’m pretty sure i’d be the best person to take dating advice from. plus i know she’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand in no time. promise!

To Hazza: (Thursday 6:56pm)  
i don’t know. you don’t really have anybody fighting to be with you at the moment. and i haven’t seen you have a boyfriend in like forever. i’m kind of worried about you. and i’m not really having any problems getting girls at the moment. you wanna marry me off already? in what way are you going to be having them eating out of the palm of my hand?

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 7:00pm)  
okay fine. suit yourself. and don’t worry about me. just because i’m not fucking a different dude every single night does not mean i’m not involved with someone. i get around just fine on my own thanks. but if you’re alright manning these little ho ho’s you got here, by all means continue your strive for pimp with no other intentions award of the year.

To Hazza: (Thursday 7:04pm)  
wow harry. don’t get your panties in a wad. fine fine, you have someone, but why haven’t i met them. i thought i was your bestie? i’m supposed to give them the ‘talk’ about fucking them up if they hurt you. you know that. but whatever. it hurts my heart. i’ll be okay though, i’m just going to sit here and cry quietly. 

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 7:11pm)  
oh don’t even give me that. the only way i meet these chicks of yours is when they are humpin’ the shit out of you. but you’re right, you can deal. i’ll let ya meet him when the time is right, and right now it’s not, so yeah moving along now. about that ice cream cone! i want it, and you should totally come with me to get it.

To Hazza: (Thursday 7:17pm)  
you can get your own ice cream cone. if i actually had someone i was really interested in, then i would introduce them to you properly, but i haven’t. but I guess you don’t share that sentiment with me.

New instant message from Hazza: (Thursday 7:21pm)  
what do you mean? you know i adore our friendship. Don’t you know I’m devoted to you?

To Hazza: (Thursday 7:25pm)  
what am i a girl? no, no chick flick moments, please. lets just get you an ice cream so you’ll shut up and i can get back to my porn or lack there of. 

*******

From Hazza: (Sunday 8:25am)  
we need to talk about last night. Come back to the dorm so we can talk.

From Hazza: (Sunday 9:03am)  
niall? Please don’t avoid me.

From Hazza: (Sunday 9:27am)  
niall if you don’t call me or come back to the dorm I’m calling our parents to conduct a search party to find you.

To Hazza: (Sunday 10:49am)  
calm down. I’m fine, I’ll be around lata.

*******

From Hazza: (Wednesday 4:39pm)  
wanna stay in tonight? We can work on some homework?

To Hazza: (Wednesday 4:51pm)  
sure, I’ll pick up the pizza.

*******

From Hazza: (Tuesday 10:40pm)  
niall, where are you?

*******

From Hazza: (Monday 9:27am)  
niall, where are you?

*******

From Hazza: (Saturday 1:38am)  
niall, where are you?

From Hazza: (Saturday 1:56am)  
niall, where are you?

From Hazza: (Saturday 4:16am)  
I know you’re with him, please be careful.

*******

From Hazza: (Friday 1:40pm)  
niall, I haven’t talked to you in a while, is everything alright?

*******

From Hazza: (Tuesday 3:49pm)  
I’m here for you if you need me. You know, I’ll always be your bestie.


	2. I'm blinded by the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

Lake View Academy isnot the worst school imaginable. In fact, it is rather nice with large hallways and big classrooms. They supply dorm rooms to all their students grades nine through twelve and have a great big library for students to use so they don’t have to trudge down to the local library. They provide semi-decent food in their more than accommodating cafeteria, complete with their own Starbucks for those long nights when you needed that extra caffeine boost.

Harry found him shipped here his ninth year with his best friend Niall Horan. They’re families are wealthy and live across the pond in England. It still puzzles the boys why they have been sent to New York to receive the best in education when England has some of the best schools in the world, but Niall has mentioned it might have been that their parents didn’t want to see the shenanigans that the boys got up to. In England, they would be more prone to have to do some sort of parenting, while here all they have to do is send money and they are good.

While Niall has his own theories about why they had been sent to New York, Harry knows exactly why he had been scooted off the Styles family radar. Harry doesn’t particularly get along with his family, not since they found out that their boy was gay. However, he just doesn’t think both of sets of parents would do just send their youngest sons away.

Niall is probably the one that got them in the most trouble; it looks like, as punishment, they would have separated them. Niall has a theory for that as well, but Harry thinks it was bogus and it wasn’t worth repeating.

Harry sighes, thumping his pencil on the desk as he tried his best to finish this math homework. He was having a hard time concentrating while a blond boy was throwing little wads of paper at the back of his head and snickering about it.

He loves Niall, really he did. He has a soft spot for him because he is his best friend, they grew up together, and he is the only person who really accepts him for who he was. It never fazes him that his best friend is gay, never once told Harry that it grosses him out. Things has never changed between them; Niall always changes clothes in front of him, heck he is probably naked more now than ever in front of him, and has never made a big deal about any talk about boys.

With all the distractions, he isn’t getting anywhere with this homework and he has already turned around to find Niall and Louis a table behind him, flicking pieces of paper at freshman and occasionally to him if Niall thinks he isn’t paying enough attention to him.

“I’m trying to finish this homework so you can copy it later idiot.” Harry hisses back at them the last time a tiny ball of notebook paper in his curly hair lands in his hair.

Niall just chuckles lightly, they are in the library and if the old biddy librarian catches the boys talking, let alone throwing paper at other students, they would get detention and no one wants dentition with Mr. Morrison. He always spit when he talkes, Harry has never personally been in detention but he’s heard horror stories from Niall which is enough for him.

“Lighten up curly. Its senior year, it’s about time you had a little fun.” Niall flickes another piece of paper at him; hitting Harry square in the forehead.

Harry rolles his eyes at this. “I always have fun, and I’m the one who has to bail you out if you have a little too much fun.” He is always getting him out of dentition and even out of trouble with their parents. Harry is just really good at talking his way out of sticky situations and Niall sometimes takes that talent to his advantage.

Louis snickerd at that. Louis is in their year, sandy brown hair and mischievous as hell. He and Niall are all the time getting in trouble or going on dangerous adventures together, in which Niall usually talkes Harry into joining them.

It isn’t that Harry didn't like to have fun; he just isn’t a risk taker like his best friend and Louis. It is like they lived for the thrill of getting caught, which come to think of it, is probably the reason why they did some of the stupid shit they did.

“Well, if you aren't too busy being a good little boy Hazza, there is a party this Friday night at Ryan’s, you should come with us. Loosen up, have a few beers, get laid.” Niall is all the time taking jabs at Harry’s sex life, or lack thereof. Harry isn’t about to flaunt his love life like Niall did. He isn't a prude, but he isn't going to sleep with every dick that came his way.

Turning back around to try to stare at his math homework some more, he shook his head. Of course, they both knew that he would come, when did he ever not tag along with Niall in something he wanted to do? It surprised Harry that Niall hadn’t gotten fed up with it, but he didn’t seem bothered it. Even when people started to talk about Niall being gay, he never seemed to care. Everyone that knew the two boys, though, said they are dangerously codependent on one another.

Suddenly he feels a sharp jab in his lower back that strangely felt like a foot. “Oww!” he sort of said louder than he wanted.

“Didn’t hear you curly.” He heard Niall whisper loudly and Harry turned around to give him a death stare.

“That hurt. And you know I’m going. Stop being a dick.” Harry flung his pencil at Niall’s leg that is still propped up on the back of Harry’s chair.

Niall shrugged, and laughed. “Just wanted to know.” Louis watched to two for a moment before continuing to throw paper at some unsuspecting freshman girls. Harry gave Niall another stern look before turning back around to get back to the math homework he long should have given up on if Niall is anywhere near him.

Niall seemed to be in a giggle fest with Louis as they did God knows what to God knows who. But before Harry could turn around to say something about them keeping it down, the old librarian appeared out of nowhere.

“Boys, this is a library! Stop throwing paper at people unless you want to stay after school today and help clean the library.” Harry couldn’t see her as his back is turned away from the group, but it sounded like she is doing her normal crossed arms and narrowing those beady eyes at the two boys.

He heard Niall mutter an apology and a shuffle and he turned to see the two boys leaving the library. Niall threw him a resentful look and Harry couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You need the same warning Mr. Styles?” the librarian says sternly, which causes him to flinch a bit, but he quickly wipes the grin off his face and ducked down to solve another problem on his notebook paper.

 

+

It is past six before Harry got back to his dorm. He had long given up on his math homework and started reading Macbeth for his Honors English course. Since Niall and Louis aren't there to distract him, he could read in peace. He finished the two chapters he is supposed to read plus a little more to get ahead. Niall always picked on him about being one step ahead of everyone else in his classes, but Harry liked to be prepared.

It is two more hours before Niall decided to grace Harry with his presence; Harry had no doubts he had been with someone of the opposite gender. Those two hours had given Harry plenty of time to get considerably stressed out about a trigonometry problem he couldn’t seem to figure out. He had solved it several times but when he checked the answer in the back of the book, it is always wrong.

Niall walked in lazily, ruffling Harry’s hair as he went past him to the tiny bathroom that the boys shared. Harry hears Niall taking a piss and then running the water in the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth.

Harry doesn’t even realize Niall is back in the room until he hears “Stop stressing.”

Niall’s chin is now nestled on Harry’s shoulder looking over the paper Harry has scribbled all over. Harry knows what he’s doing and it’s really annoying. After a minute or two of complete silence, Niall gives Harry a quick peck on his lower jawline and mumbles “The answer is 3x-y.”

Before Harry can ask how he got it or accuse him of looking up the answering in the back of the book, Niall is gone, stretching, his shirt riding up a little as he does so.

“And why do you copy my homework again if you can do the problems yourself? I feel like I should benefit ore form this arrangement.” Harry turns around in his chair to look at Niall.

Niall just chuckles and takes the paper to his bed, taking out his own notebook. He settles down on his bed, propped up against the head board as he begins to copy down the problems the teacher had assigned them to do for that evening.

Once he’s settled on the bed, Harry decides to act. He quickly sprints over to him, grabbing the paper out of his hand. “Hey!” Niall protests, but Harry has a grin on his face, something NIall should be used to by now.

“Cookies, bitch.”

Niall gives him a hard look. “What do I look like? I’m not your servant and I’m certainly not your bitch.” He tries to snatch the paper back from Harry but he backs away too far and Niall can’t reach him now without getting off his bed.

“You’re copying my homework; so yeah, it does look like you’re my bitch.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’ll remember that for later.” And he gets up, taking the paper back. “Remind me to get your mockerfucking cookies later when we’re out. I’m too tired at the moment.”

“No, now.” Harry says, making for the paper when Niall turns his back to him, and snatching it before Niall knows what hit him.

Niall turns around and looks at him harshly, but then something changes in his demeanor and he lets out a sigh. “Fine. Be back in a minute you arsehole.”

He throws his pen on the bed and makes for the door, only when he’s half way out does Harry call out “Chocolate chip bitch” and turns back to his mound of other homework he’s got to finish.

 

+

It’s Friday night, the night that Niall had insisted that Harry accompany him to a kid named Ryan’s house party. At the moment, Harry is getting ready, dressed in skinny jeans and a loose vintage white tee shirt, his custom party attire, when Niall comes out of the bathroom, blond hair damp from the shower he recently had twenty minutes ago, and dressed in some faded blue jeans and a black shirt that did awful things to his pale skin tone.

He brushes by Harry, patting him on the cheek. “You look good babe.”

Harry can’t help but smile at the exchange, but looks at him seriously concerned after a moment. “Oh no, you’re not going out with me in that. It washes you out.” Harry walked over to the older boys drawers of clothes, picking out a light blue shirt. “Wear this; it brings out your eyes.”

Niall is rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t say a word of protest as he lift his shirt up over his head and throws it on his bed, walking to take the light blue polo from his best friend and slipping it on.

Once he has it on, Harry automatically reaches out to fix the collar.

“Alright mom lets go.” Niall shakes his head with a chuckle before heading out the door, Harry tagging along behind him.

When they get there, the party is in full swing. Niall doesn’t like to be the first one’s there, so they always leave a bit later then when the party is scheduled to go down. Harry doesn’t care, he’s not all hip to the party edicts, and he’s just there to make sure Niall doesn’t do anything stupid.

The first thing that happens when they get there is that Niall gets a beer, or several. It’s like clockwork, and Harry has grown accustom to it that it’s not anything he’s surprised with. Harry, himself, doesn’t drink, at least much. He likes to sip his beer, probably only downing a half of a beer the whole times he’s there. He’s too busy keeping an eye on Niall, who drinks like a fish, and trying to keep him from going to jail. That’s easier said than done.

They make their rounds; somewhere around here is Louis, who is already slightly hammered. Harry found that out when he almost spilt half his bottle of vodka on him. Harry never leaves Niall’s side, unless he has to take a piss or gets sidetracked by talking to someone. But he’s always aware of where Niall is in the room. If Niall leaves the room, he’s leaves shortly after to follow. Harry might not be on top of Niall all the time, but he does have tabs on where he is. Harry’s eyes constantly search him out in a room if he gets too far away.

This is usual for Harry. While Niall has noticed it, Harry is sure of it, he’s never really complained because Harry still lets him breathe, still lets him do what he wants. By the time Niall finds a girl or two to start making out with, Harry has already wants to leave twenty minutes ago.

But Sadie has gotten ahold of Harry now and starts talking to him about classes and asks if he’s starts on his Macbeth project for English. Harry isn’t going to tell her that he’s almost finishs, because he doesn’t want to come across like he doesn’t have a life or the fact that he’s that big of a nerd when it came to Shakespeare.

The conversation lasts by maybe twenty minutes before he feels a tug at his arm. Harry looks toward the direction in which Niall engulfs him with an arm around his shoulder and the boy is excusing him away from Sadie, only to turn him around. At this point, Niall is talking a mile a minute and with is thick accent; Harry can hardly understand exactly what he’s saying.

“Whoa Nialler, slow down and pronunciate. Now, what are you going on about?” Harry rests a hand on Niall’s shoulder, trying to calm the blond down.

“Hazza, I’m going to get my arse kicked if you don’t do me this huge favour.” Niall began, and now Harry knows that something is up. Niall usually gets him into a mess if this explanation starts with this sentence. Harry stands there, looking at his best friend with a highly skeptical expression. He’s heard this before.

“There was a bunch of these guys and I guess I was shooting the shit too much because now they bet me that I couldn’t get you to do something for me because they said you were too chicken, and I told them that nah, you’d do anything for me. So please Hazza, you have to help me. I’ve got five on it.”

Harry watches him for a moment. “Five? Just pay up-“

“Thousand, Harry, Five thousand.”

“What the hell Niall! What is worth betting five thousand on?” Harry didn’t mean to raise his voice, but it is a bit irritating that Niall always seems to be getting in these kinds of predicaments.

“I know Harry, I’m sorry, but please, you gotta do this for me.” And he gave Harry his pouting face, one that didn’t look like a fucked up lizard, and who could say no to something like that? Harry couldn’t that’s for sure.

“Fine, what do I have to do?” He crosses his arms, and Niall gave him a shit-eating grin, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder again, since in the mist of their conversation Harry must have pushs him away without realizing it.

“Well, all you gotta do is come to the backyard with me and mudwrestle.” Harry didn’t catch the last words because Niall has sort of said it a little too fast and a little under his breathe.

“Excuse me, what is that?” Harry said, very well aware that they are making their way to Ryan’s backyard, regardless if he knew what he is getting himself into or not.

“Err, well all you have to do is wrestle this guy in the big pool of mud Ryan set up,” Harry gave him a look and Niall continues, interrupting whatever Harry is about to say to him. “Come on, Hazza, help your bestie out. I’ve got five thousand on this and well, if you win, I’ll split the money with you. Come on… you’re the most flexible…” he stated like it is his most winning feat and he gave him another pout, Harry sighs.

He stops before they get to the French doors that leads out to the back porch and sighs. “God, the things I do for you. I have to have a helmet though.” He informs Niall, like that’s the deal breaker. Not that he’s going to get the only clothes he has on filthy with mud and won’t have anything to change into, or that he might get creamed by this other guy. He is scared to even ask who the other guy is to be honest.

He watches as Niall looks around the room for something that might become a makeshift helmet and next thing Harry knew, a football helmet is being shoved on his head. He is too busy thinking about how this is messing up his hair that he misses the look Niall gave when the blond realized there is a ‘Good Bush’ sticker slapped on the side of the helmet.

It must have been Ryan’s, since he plays American football for the college nearby. Serves him right, Harry thinks while he looked over at Niall, who has wiped the amused look off his face before Harry can see, only to replace it with a grateful look. “Well, how do I look?”

“Err, you look great buddy, now go win us some money.” Niall says a little too cheerful, patting Harry on the arse and pushing him out the open door.

The next thing Harry knows it that there is cheering and he is being dragged to what he thinks is the pool of mud. Niall definitely owes him big time.

He looks over at the other guy, and he seems more aggravated than Harry that he has been talked into this. Poor bastard. Ryan seems to be the referee and makes the boys shake hands before they even began, which Harry rolls his eyes at. He just wants to get this over quickly so he can name off everything Niall owes him for this, not just his half of the money either.

It’s all quite a blur to Harry. He’s flipped and tossed and hit with mud or into mud, but he does his fair share of it and he bets it looks bloody ridiculous to everyone else, because it’s humiliating to him at the moment. He can feel the icky squish under his nails, on his face, in his shirt, and probably in his shoes and pants. His clothes are probably ruined and he is mentally kicking himself when he didn’t at least undress down to his boxes for this, like the other guy did. Stupid Niall.

Eventually the winner is declared, good thing too because Harry is just about to give up and have Niall chalk up the five thousand dollars without even finishing the fight. But he came up on top ultimately, and while he stood with his arm raises as Ryan declares him the winner, his eyes wanders around to find that familiar mess of blond hair.

He isn’t worried that Niall isn’t around when he got out of the pool, his feet squishing in his shoes as he walks. He is probably collecting their money and then he would come take Harry home for a much needed shower. However when someone, Harry’s betting the guy’s friend he just made eat mud come up to him, Harry thought better.

“Tell your boyfriend he can collect when I see him at school.” And with that, the guy is gone, even before Harry could ask him if he saw where Niall went.

It stunk inside the helmet, so before he walked around to the front of the house, Harry pulls the helmet off, finally seeing the hint of the two words on the side of his helmet. He shook his head, how not funny is that sticker? He couldn’t walk inside the house to look for Niall since mud covers about ninety percent of his body and Ryan would flip if he tracked mud all over the place. The two boys would probably never be allowed to come back to his parties if he did. At the moment, Harry thought Niall deserved that much, but he knew later he would regret it, so he thought better of it.

He rolled his eyes and threw the helmet on the ground; Niall is definitely going to get it. First, he talked him into this, and he should have known that the whole story he told Harry is one Niall pulled out of his arse. Second, Niall left him before he even finishs the wrestling, and probably left him here at the party.

Good thing the dorms aren’t that far away and he can walk there by himself without thinking he’s going to get mugged or pushed into a van and get chopped up into little pieces. He really didn’t think anyone wants to touch him at the moment with all the mud, nobody wants to clean up the mess in their van or deal with it if they are going to mug him because Harry is convinced he probably couldn’t find his pockets through the cake of mud anyways.

It took him almost twenty minutes to trudge back to the dorms, walk the stairs and probably track foot prints on the carpet to his door. He has resolved that he is going to take a nice long shower and curl up in his bed and not talk to Niall for the rest of the weekend.

He unlocks the door with the key he finally found after a minute or two of trying to fish it out of his pocket, and opens it. If his head is in a better place, he would have known to prepare himself when he went in, but there it is, and Harry automatically thought back to the sticker that adors the helmet earlier.

There is Niall, in bed, ass in the air, as he fucks some girl Harry has never seen before, nor cares to ever see again. The boy hasn’t heard Harry come in, or he just didn’t care cause he continued, Harry is about to say something before he notices that another girl is there as well, kissing the other girl Niall is fucking, laying on her back as it looks like Niall is feeling her up.

Harry didn’t look long enough to see exactly what is happening, in fact, he wanted to barf. It isn’t that he thought girls aren’t pretty; he just is repulsed by a naked one, let alone two.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m head to take a shower.” He mumbles, shutting the door, not caring if it is loud and heads for the bathroom, not bothering with anything as he shut the door. He shook his head, he really should be used to walking in on shit like that, but he also didn’t think Niall would have left him to bonk two girls.

Niall did get really distracted sometimes, he knows this. He’s known the guy for seventeen years, but still he is doing him a favour! Harry peels off his clothes and took out his wallet and phone – he’s surprised it still works after that, but it does, he checks it—and set them on the counter as he continues to strip down.

He takes a good thirty minutes to thoroughly wash away the mud from his body and hair, using Niall’s scrubber for revenge. He has to wash his hair three times to get all of the dried mud out of it, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get the gunk out from under his fingernails, that shit seems impossible.

By the time he’s out of hot water, he’s already out and wrapping a towel around his damp waist. This time he mentally prepares himself for the imagine he might see like the one he first saw when he came back to the dorm, but there is no need. Niall is by himself, reading something on his laptop, when Harry walks out of the bathroom. He must have kicked the girl out after he is finished, because Harry can’t see him doing it before Niall reaches his climax, greedy bastard.

When Niall looked up at Harry, he closes his laptop, about to say something. However, Harry didn’t waste another minute on the blond, as he heads straight to his bed, pulling the covers back and settling in without a word. It isn’t like he is super pissed that he walks in on Niall, he’s done it before. Niall deserves the cold shoulder because he has ditched him, which Harry knew he couldn’t stay mad at the boy forever, as hard as he tried, but he could at least try until morning.

That is until Niall turns off the light and crawls into bed with him, snuggling up to him like they did most nights when Niall isn’t preoccupied with the opposite sex. When he felt Niall’s arms snake around his body, his resolve melt and he nuzzles closer. This boy could probably get away with murder if he ends the night cuddling up to Harry.

After a moment of closed eyes and soft breathing, Harry breaks the silence. “I hope you took a shower. I don’t want any of your nasty ho ho’s germs.”

Niall chuckles, nestling his face closer to Harry’s cheek, Harry could tell Niall has in fact showered due to the wetness of his hair, he must have went next door to use their shower, like they normally do if both boys have to get ready at the same time. Harry doesn’t say another word as both boys fell into a wordless silence, quickly followed by a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	3. I'm never drinking again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry moments! Louis gets punched and Harry is hungover, lovely!

Harry saunters to his chemistry class, the one he has every morning for second period. He has wanted to take AP chemistry, but it conflicts with the times he wanted to take AP English, so he has to choose one. It isn’t that he didn’t learn anything in this class, he just hates being with some of the people in the class who could care less if they pass or fail.

Placing his backpack on his side of the lab table, he quickly sat down in his seat, one table over and second row from the front. He unzips his bag, pulling out his two ton book, a notebook where he scribbles down all his notes, and a pen. He has already read the next chapter that they would be going over in class, so he is prepared to write any extra notes that he might have missed.

The classroom quickly fills up, his neighbor at the table he is sitting at nods at him when he comes in, and slides into his own chair before taking out the necessary items to get through the class.

The tardy bell rings, and the teacher shuts the door. Mr. Anderson is one of Lakeview’s more bearable teachers. While this isn’t the class Harry wants in the beginning, at least he likes the teacher well enough to be able to stand sitting here for an hour each day.

Mr. Anderson clears his throat to get the attention of some of the students in the back of the classroom. Harry didn’t have to turn around to know who exactly it is done for. He didn’t associate with most of the people in the back because they were in the back for a reason. One in particular, slept most of the time, it is wonder he is even still at this school.

There is not only a hefty price to pay to get into Lakeview Academy, but students also has to maintain a certain grade point average to keep their admittance. Harry’s GPA soars, while Niall struggls with his. Harry kept telling him that if he put as much effort into his school as he did in the girls, then he’d be right there where Harry is, but the boy would just not listen.

After what the teacher deems acceptable amount of students paying attention, he began to speak.

“Alright, class, I just need to remind you about your research papers are due next week.” Harry has already finished his about two weeks ago, so he uncaps his pen and starts doodling in the margins of his notes as he continues to listen.

“And I would like to inform you that for the next couple of weeks, you will be put into partners for a lab.” There were plenty of groans around the room, because everyone hated chemistry labs. Harry, on the other hand, didn’t mind them. With any luck, they would be able to go to the chemistry lab several times a week and he and whoever he is partnered with could finish within the end of the week.

Harry hates having lingering homework, which is why he never waits until the last minute to do anything, like most of his peers. It frets him when Niall would wait until the last minute to work on a report or paper, but what irks him the most is that Niall always seems to do decently, maybe not perfect, but he still passes. Harry isn’t brave enough to try that.

As the teacher walks around the room, telling them a little bit about their projects and what he expects out of their lab assignments, Harry began to wonder who he would get paired with. He hopes it is that cute guy who sat three tables back.

He has been eying him since the first day of school, and while they has talked briefly about the subjects of their papers one day before class, Harry never really pursued anything further. He has been trying to figure out how to break the ice once again with him, but nothing that didn’t sound extremely lame came to mind. So he just sat there in his own little world most of the time in class until the bell rung. By the time Harry is through talking to the teacher about one of their assignments, the boy would be gone. It’s a shame that Harry can’t even remember his name.

“Alright, now I’ve put you all in partners so listen up.” Harry continues to doodle flowers around the holes of the notebook paper, listening for his name, and when he heard it he looks up.

“Who?” he askes, unsure if he has heard the teacher correctly.

“Zayn.” There goes his GPA.

Becoming lab partners with Zayn is the worst thing Mr. Anderson could do to Harry. They boy is not interested in his studies, it is clear when he spent most of the time in the classroom snoring.

When they have time in class to work on their assignments, Zayn usually has his head down in his arms, blocking out any attempts at social interaction with Harry. They guy has barely spoken a word to Harry, but he has been very good at grunting at him when Harry asks for his help.

The majority of the time, Harry is the one talking, feeling a little bit bad that Zayn seems disinterested in any conversation with him. Other times, Harry is so frustrated at the raven haired boy; he just works in silence until Zayn would look up at him for a second before burring his head back into his arms.

That is how it went for the first week, Zayn sleeping and Harry doing the work. It is the only way Harry could guarantee that his academics wouldn’t suffer because Mr. Anderson chose to make his life a living hell by making them work together.

If by some miracle Zayn is awake; he is either trying to light a smoke or pestering Harry by asking him too personal questions about his sex life. And while Harry is pretty open about his sexuality, and everyone knew that he is in fact gay, not many people in Lakeview gives him crap about it because he is friends with Niall. Niall is pretty popular with everyone, especially the ladies, so since Harry is his best friend, they just accepts him. It also helps a lot that everyone knew Niall would kick their ass if they laid a hand on him.

However, Zayn didn’t seem to know that little fact or just didn’t care. Either one, Harry wishes when it is those types of days that he would just go back to sleep. Harry would much prefer unconscious Zayn opposed to his taunt-Harry Zayn.

+

When two weeks have passed and they were still not done with the project, Harry set up a time after school in order for the pair to work on the rest of the assignment.

“Don’t forget we’re meeting in the chem lab after school today. Don’t be late.” He has told Zayn right before they have parted ways in class that morning. Harry assumes that he has gotten what he has said because he has answered with a simply, ‘yeah, whatever.’

But when three thirty rolls around and Harry is sitting on the stool with all the equipment in front of him, ready to begin, there is still no Zayn.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Harry just starts working. Yet, as time went on, and three thirty turns into three forty to four fifteen to four fifty three, Harry realizes that the boy isn’t coming.

The more time that went by, the angrier Harry got. He has set this up for them to finish it so they wouldn’t have to waste any more time together on this, but Zayn has flaked and now Harry has to finish it all by himself. This really shouldn’t have surprised him; he has done most of the assignment by himself, why not the rest? He should have just done the assignment by himself and turned it in a week ago, like he has first wanted to.

After about another hour spent finishing up the details with still no Zayn, Harry is cleaning up his area and mumbling complete obscenities under his breathe that he’d like to tell Zayn at that particular moment. Once the lab table is cleaned, Harry shoves his book and notebook back in his book bag and huffs out.

+

Niall is eating some chips while he’s sitting on his bed playing a video game when Harry storms in. He flings his bag on his bed, hard, and Niall’s chip that he has been snacking on falls out of his mouth. He has never seen Harry this angry before. Something must have happened in one of his classes because only academics could make him this upset.

“That ungrateful, lethargic, irresponsible, moronic Neanderthal.” Harry mutters.

Harry slams the door to the bathroom and Niall figures he is using it. He quickly shut his laptop and sat it on the other side of his bed on the night stand, he didn’t need Harry flinging things around and breaking it. While he could probably get another one from his parents, he didn’t much want to explain the ‘why’ as to it being broken.

When Harry finally came out, Niall took one look at him and furrowed his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

Harry unzipps his bag, and Niall is amazed that it could still be functional afterwards. “Yeah, I’m just peachy.”

Niall picks up on the sarcasm of the last word and sighs, walking over to Harry’s bed and plopps down on it beside the bag. “Talk to me.”

He has a feeling he knew what it is about, something about that kid in Harry’s chemistry class that he has gotten stuck with doing some sort of project with that isn’t doing his part. Niall hasn’t even caught the name of the person Harry so undeniably disliked. Sucks for him.

“He didn’t show up! He didn’t show up!” Harry kept repeating, getting louder each time, and Niall is sure if the people on either side of them were in their dorms right now, they were complaining about the noise.

“What?” Niall askes.

Harry finally seems to realize that Niall is sitting near him or even in the room as he looks over at him, his features softening a bit when they lock eyes.

“He didn’t show up at the chemistry lab after school to finish the project. He flaked out!” he said, and Niall is pulling him down beside him on the bed. Instantly, his shoulders relax as Niall wraps an arm around them.

“The idiot didn’t even show up, so I was stuck finishing it up. Niall, I’ve done this whole assignment by myself, if I had known that I would have been, I would have finished it a long time ago.”

Niall chuckles, “I know you would have.” But it seems like the wrong thing to say at the time because Harry is trying to push him away from him.

He is stronger though, tightening his grip around Harry’s shoulders. “Oh come on, I just mean I know you would have finished it early because you’re just brilliant.” He hopes that would save him from Harry throwing darts at him with his eyes.

Harry looks at him for a moment then looks away, the subject effectively dropped for the moment.

“So you were by yourself at the labs until just now finishing up? And he didn’t even call or text or come by to at least tell you he couldn’t make it? That’s rubbish. I dunno, maybe he forgot, not everyone is a nerd like you and stays at school until the wee hours of the night. Most of us dart out when that final bell rings.”

This is true, because Niall is one of them. He’s out the door when he can and doesn’t look back until he’s starting another school day, and even then, Harry has to practically drag him out of bed.

Harry sighs, snuggling his nose into the crook of Niall’s neck. That’s when Niall knew Harry is back to his normal self, his anger subsiding for a moment. “Could you beat him up for me? Teach him a lesson.”

Niall laughs. “How about something else, I got a better idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Harry, I have the perfect stress reliever for you.” And Niall gives Harry a wink as the younger boy looks up at him.

“Oh god, I know what that look means, we’re going to a party aren’t we?”

Niall didn’t even bother responding to his question as he ruffles his curly hair and wanders back over to his own bed, opening his laptop up once more.

+

Niall has successfully dragged Harry to another party, after Harry has sworn to him that the last one is it for him. The blond knew, however, that Harry would give into him at some point. Harry hasn’t been too happy about Niall ditching him for the girls at the last party, but he has quickly gotten over it. The younger boy needs some serious stress relieving, and what better way to do that than at a party? Niall even has joked that he is so uptight because he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. Harry has just swatted him away with that comment, getting ready for a night at yet another person’s house party.

Harry has been so stressed out about his chemistry lab partner that he hasn’t really had time to take a breather. Niall has watches him work into the late hours of the night just to catch up on his assignment that he is supposed to be doing with his partner. Niall also knew that from what Harry has told him, that his partner is not pulling his weight. While Niall hates that for him, he could also see why the kid did it. Even if his partner helps him, Harry would end up doing everything himself anyways because he wants to make sure everything is right. Harry is just sort of a perfectionist when it came to school work.

It hasn’t taken long for Niall to mold with the motions of partying; heck, he did this several times a week and with Harry tagging along. He’s got a drink in his hand and that girl with blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders and cherry red lips is eyeing him like she could really use some of him.

He hasn’t missed the subtle sighs coming from the direction of his best friend, who has been by his side for about twenty minutes now, not doing what Niall has told him to do and that is to relax. Niall just smirks, winking at the girl from across the room, and if this is what people call eye fucking, then that’s exactly what they were doing now.

When the girl licks her lips at him, Niall decides that it is about time to head over to the girl to get whatever this is officially started. With any luck, he could wisp her away to some forgotten room, fuck her, and be back to the party before it ends. This night is going to be a productive one, even if Harry is not having a good time.

+

Harry rolls his eyes as he watches Niall make out with this cheap slut for about a good while now before he thought he is going to throw up all the dinner he has eaten before coming here. He turns his back to the couple, trying to figure out exactly what he is supposed to be doing now that his best friend is preoccupied with someone else.

He made his way into the kitchen; maybe he could find something nonalcoholic to drink and hide in a corner until Niall came to find him. Or he could just go back to the dorms and finish up some homework that needs to get done before the weekend is over with. But before he could make his mind up, Louis interruptes.

“Oi! Loosen up a little Styles, it’s a party!” a slightly hammered Louis said, taking sip of whatever is in his red plastic cup.

Harry didn’t drink for this reason; people already thought badly of him because of his choice in partners, he didn’t need alcohol to make him look like an idiot too.

“What makes you think I’m not having fun?” he retorts.

Louis gives him a knowing look, and Harry’s stomach drops, is he really that obvious? He looks behind his shoulder as if everyone in the party could see right through his façade.

Of course no one is paying any attention to him at the moment, just Louis, who seems to be observing him with a careful eye.

People expect certain things out of Harry Styles. One: to be cheeky, two: to be the top of the class, three: to completely gay, and three: to be the voice of reason. Right now, Harry didn’t want to be expect to be any of those things. What has those things gotten him? Good grades? A pretty uneventful life with nothing but a best friend who fell into bed with whatever girl took notice?

“Gimme that.” Harry snarls seizing the plastic cup in Louis hand and swallowing the rest of the contents in one gulp. “God, that’s revolting.” He chokes back, looking up Louis who has an amused expression.

“If you think that’s revolting, let me make you something else.”

+

It’s been about thirty minutes since Niall has gone upstairs with the girl with the red lips. They have made out for some time before she got to be too out of control, and Niall made some excuse as to leave her. He just hasn’t been feeling it, and there is no way she is getting any of him tonight.

When he got to the edge of the stairs, he looks around for Harry. The party is getting lame and he really wants to get out of here before the girl came back. Just as he is about to head into the kitchen, where he usually finds Harry hiding, his eye caught something, or someone leaning against the frame of the open French doors that lead out to the patio.

The guy is gorgeous. Thick raven black hair gelled up in a quiff, thick eyebrows to match, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks on the cigarette between his lips. He is taller than Niall, but not but about two or three inches and he is wearing a leather jacket. The guy has some stubble on his face, which all Niall wants to do is rub his cheek against.

He walks a little closer, not paying attention to anything else in the room but that God-like creature standing three meters away from him. From his new view, he could see his long eyelashes and full lips that surround the fag he is smoking, and Niall briefly wonders how those lips would look around his cock.

Wait. Did he just think that? About a guy? He knew he is completely straight, or at least he thought he is. He has always been curious about it, but he has always been interested in girls so he has never really gave it much thought. Nothing like this has ever happened to him.

Before he could really think about the specifics and meanings of what exactly he has been thinking, he felt a familiar presence standing close to him, taking his mind off his blip of confusion. Niall could smell the alcohol from here.

Harry snuggles up to him, his cold nose nudging his neck. “Mmm, Niall… take me home, I don’t feel so good.” He half moans, half pouts and Niall has to keep himself from laughing.

When he looks down at his best friend, however, the mysterious boy is long forgot and replaces with concern for his friend. Harry sways dangerously, and Niall is there to catch him before he falls. Harry is looking a particular shade of green and Niall knows that he’s about ready to vomit all over himself if his doesn’t get him to a bathroom as soon as possible.

“Okay, let’s get you to the bathroom before you puke on me.” Niall helps him up the stairs, standing behind Harry as to push him up the stairs and also keeps him from falling down the stairs.

They make it to the bathroom without much difficulty and Niall closes the door just in time as Harry falls down to his knees in front of the toilet to throw up the contents of his stomach. Niall flinches a little as he hears the retching and he is mentally kicking himself for not being there when Harry consumes whatever it is he did. If Harry is made to drink, Niall is always there because of shit like this happened. Niall could already tell this is going to be a very long night.

He made his way to the toilet, pushing the curls away from Harry’s mouth so he wouldn’t get any crud in his hair as he rubs circles in the boys back as he continues retching.

“What did you drink?” Niall asks when Harry seems to be finished throwing up for the moment.

Harry groans. “I-I dunno, something Louis gave me. It is awful going in, and it’s even worse going out.”

Niall rubs his thumb against Harry cheek softly as the brunette turns to look at his friend. Just then something made a noise and both the boys turn toward the bathtub where it has come from.

The noise is in fact a moan from a girl, who is naked and in a tub full of lime green Jell-O. She has crusted vomit on her chin and lips and the site sent Harry back in a fit of retching while Niall recognizes her as the girl he has been making out earlier in the night.

“Oh God, that’s repulsive.” Harry groans between vomiting and Niall has to agree.

After a good hour in the bathroom, Harry is feeling better enough to move. Niall ensures him that he’d fill better back in his bed instead of staying here in the house with loud drunks who probably would walk in the bedroom and have sex on top of him and not know it. That convinces Harry to move and he groans the whole time.

On the way down the stairs, Niall spots Louis, and steers Harry to the couch to take a short break.

“Hey, where you going?” Harry frowns, looking rather pale.

“I’ll be right back, don’t worry. Thought you could use a tiny break before we walk back to the dorms.” And it must have made sense to Harry because he is nodding his head and leaning back against the couch. With any luck, he’d be asleep when Niall is finishs with Louis and he could just carry him home instead of dragging him.

He didn’t hesitate once he saw the feathered haired boy pass in the kitchen. Niall quickly follows him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning the boy around to meet his face with his fist.

Louis yelps out in pain. “What is that for?” he yells, covering his eye with his hand.

“You fucking gave Harry alcohol. You know he doesn’t drink! What were you thinking?” Niall is yelling, losing his cool.

Louis falters, trying his best to come back with something, but couldn’t think of anything. “Well, it looks like he needs to loosen up and you weren’t around.”

“Fuck you Tommo!” Niall said, making to punch him once again, but Louis is too fast for him and ducks out of the way.

“Calm down, he’s fine. You’ve got him now.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down…” Just then he heard his name being calls, and Niall would know that strangled voice anywhere. “We’re not through here.” He gives Louis a warning, and turns on his heel and walks out, letting Louis tend to what is sure to be a black eye in a few hours.

Niall finds Harry exactly where he left him and his furiousness wore off immediately. Looping an arm around Harry’s waist, he pulls him up to his feet. “Let’s go light weight.”

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it babe, let’s just go.”

Harry lets him drag him out of the house and in the lawn before he became difficult to handle. Niall has had enough and lets Harry climb onto his back, carrying him piggyback style the rest of the way to the dorm rooms.

He’s not that heavy, so it doesn’t take them long to get to their room. Niall unlocks the door, and slips Harry off his back. Harry stumbles to the bathroom, complaining that he as to take a piss while Niall gets his bed ready, pulling to covers down.

Harry comes out and Niall has to steer him to his bed, all the while, the younger boy is protesting. “Nialler, I don’t want to go to bed, I’m not sleepy.”

“Come on Hazza, you’ll thank me in the morning.” Harry complains, but complies, letting Niall strip his clothes off down to his boxers, and lays down. Niall pulls the covers over him and gets a bottle of water from the mini fridge in their room and puts it on the night stand beside Harry’s bed.

“Come sleep with me.” Harry is pouting and Niall can’t help but smile.

“Of course.” He strips himself down to his own boxers and slides in the bed behind Harry, his arms finding their way to the familiar path around Harry’s torso. Their feet intertwine a little as Niall rubs soothing circles against Harry’s warm skin. Niall falls asleep to Harry’s soft snores fifteen minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	4. The science experiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall discovers himself, or is it more of a scientific experiment? science

Pink lips surround Niall’s length, pulling him inside the warm wetness of the willing mouth. The raven-haired boy’s tongue swirls around the thickness, his mouth sucking sinfully as he slid him out with a satisfying pop causing Niall to let out a low groan.

Calloused hands squeezes Niall’s arse hard, pulling him closer, causing his cock to go further down the boy’s throat. It feels like some sort of heaven as he looks down to see the boy, who is down on his knees, taking Niall’s cock like a champ.

“Your pretty pink lips look so good around my cock. You like that babe?” Niall coos, a lewd groan escaping the boys lips, causing his mouth to vibrate softly around Niall’s length, in return, causing him to mew.

Niall’s hand slip around to the nape of the boys’ neck, keeping his head still as his slide his cock into the waiting mouth, slipping it out and back in, each time it sliding deeper inside the tightness. He could feel the boys muscles tighten around him, and he’s pretty sure he’s close.

As if the boy knows exactly when to stop, he shoves Niall’s hands away and looks up at him through those long pretty eyelashes and speaks. “Fuck me babe, I want to feel your hard cock inside me.”

Niall almost loses it then, but nods his head as he watches the boy stand up and turn around, kneeling on the edge of the bed, arse up, reading and waiting for his dick. Niall swallows hard, he’s never done this before, but it can’t be really different than being with a girl, right?

The olive-skinned boy is now whimpering, begging Niall by pushing up his arse even further, and Niall puts a hand on one of his arse cheeks to calm him down, letting him know he’s not going anywhere.

He’s pretty sure the boy needs to be prepared, but he seems impatient and is rubbing his sensitive entrance against Niall’s blunt tip and Niall is have a hard time concentrating on anything else but shoving deep inside him.

The boy must be a mind reader because he’s spreading his own cheeks, and pushing up against Niall’s tip, moaning loudly when it ever so slightly penetrates him. Niall takes this as a cue that the boy just couldn’t wait, and he’s lining himself up properly, hand at his hilt as he slides in slowly into the velvety tightness.

Heat envelopes him immediately and Niall thinks he’s going to pass out on just how tight the boy is around him. It takes the blond a moment before he can move while the boy beneath him is begging for the contact, whispering ‘please niall’ and dirty pleads that go straight to Niall’s cock.

When he finally manages to control of himself, he pushes further in until he hits resistance and lustful sounds erupt from the boy he’s got underneath him. He knows what he has to do next, but he also doesn’t want to feel the emptiness around him as he pulls out. Niall pulls out slowly, only to snap his hips forward.

The boy is a complete mess, squirming when Niall slams into him, but begging for more, so much more. At some point, the boy with the long lashes is pushing back against him, trying his best to fuck himself on Niall’s length.

If the boy kept this up, Niall isn’t going to last much longer. He chews on his bottom lip to keep him grounded as he took the boy over and over, but when the dark-haired boy looks over his shoulder at him with those perfect hazel eyes, Niall let out a loud moan.

Just as he is about to voice a warning to the boy, he felt a hard pressure on his chest. Thinking that Zayn has hit him with a pillow to get his attention, he looks over at him. “Stop…” he moans, catching Niall off guard because he knew that voice anywhere, even if it is bit strangled.

Just then, Niall got another blow, but this time to the face and his eyelids shot open. He’d been hit in the face with a pillow, Harry’s pillow to be exact, as the boy rolls back over on his side with a groan, retrieving his pillow in the process.

“Thank God, you were making some serious sex noises. Now shut it, my head is pounding.” Harry mumbles.

Niall rubs his hand down across his face. Is he really dreaming about the guy at the party? No, it’s is impossible. He is straight… but the dream, it is so real. He stole a glance over at Harry, who seems to go back to sleep in no time.

It is a good thing, because Niall could feel his boxer are tight as he is still aroused by his dream. He silently slips out of bed and head to the bathroom. He needs to get a shower and scrub off all these thoughts away before he can play doctor to Harry, who is probably in complete agony at the moment.

He shuts the door, and heads to the mirror. His blond hair is a disheveled mess; there is no hope in fixing except to wash it. Niall’s hair usually isn’t this rowdy when he wakes up, but he suspects a restless Harry has something to do with this.

Jerking down his boxers and stepping out of them, he walks to the shower, turning on the water, waiting for it to warm up.

The warm water feels amazing on his skin as he gets in, sliding the curtain closed. The water trickles down his body, making him well aware that he still has sort of a problem to deal with.

The dream is completely hot, there is no denying that. Didn’t people say that dreams are just forms of your deepest desires? And he has been admiring the boy from afar at the party, so it is natural that he has a sex dream with him in it, right?

No matter how he tries to swing this, it is still a dream about a guy, and Niall Horan just didn’t do that, hasn’t even thought about it before. Sure, his best friend is gay and he has no problems with it, in fact he is his biggest supporter. But by no means has Niall ever had any thoughts about guys like this until that absurdly handsome guy at the party has caught his eye.

Niall moans softly, his eye snapping shut, as he felt his hand brush against his hard on. The images of those pink lips sliding against his length are well burned into his mind causing him to touch himself more firmly. As he jerks himself, he replays the dream over and over again, imagining how it would have ended with him shooting his load all inside the tightness that surrounds him. He wonders briefly if it would really feel like that if he is to do it in real life, but shook the thought away as he continues down the path of climaxing.

Soon, with thoughts of the raven-haired boy riding him, he came quickly, shooting all over the bath tile in front of him. It dripped from his tip, down to the floor of the shower, running down the drain to be wash away with all the dirt from yesterday.

His eyes flew open, trying to process exactly what happened. It is just a dream, a fantasy; there is not a secret meaning behind it or truth behind it. Everyone got curious as some point or another. Or so he thought.

Niall quickly finishes up in the shower and grabs a towel, drying off and wrapping it loosely around his waist as he walks out to his draws to grab some lazy clothes because taking one look at Harry in bed and he knew it is going to be a lazy Sunday. He put on some boxers, sweatpants and a hoodie and walks over to Harry’s bed to begin the process of helping his friend with his hangover.

One look told him that Harry has drunk over half the bottle of water he has left him last night, which is good. He grabs another and some pain meds and suddenly has an evil idea. He slid on some shoes and grabs his keys as he heads out the door, the sleeping Harry unaware of anything that is going on.

Sometime later, Niall returns with a bowl and smirks as he lifts his foot to shoves Harry hard to get him to wake up so he wouldn’t spill the contents of the bowl all over the bed. “Wake up sunshine. I have the perfect hangover remedy for your fragile stomach.”

He heard Harry groan, but he turns around after a few minutes to blink up at Niall. “What is it?” he grumbles, looking pitiful.

Niall shovs the bowl down under his nose to reveal the lime green substance and Harry about turns the shame shade as he curses at him, his hand flying up to his mouth as he flung himself from the bed and to the bathroom. Niall chuckles as he heard Harry throwing up the rest of whatever food and alcohol he has in his stomach.

Harry rejoins him a couple of minutes later, narrowing his eyes at him. “You’re an arsewhole.”

Niall just chuckles, throwing the bowl in the trash. “You feel better, don’t you?” and Harry’s look just confirms what he wouldn’t say and Niall laughs again. Harry is never hung over, so Niall is going to have fun with it. “Bet you won’t drink again like that anymore.”

Harry groans, plopping down on the bed. “Please, I’m never drinking anything but water ever again.” He rubs his temples as Niall throws him the bottle of asprin and bottle of water he has gotten earlier for him. After Harry swallows two pills, he looks over at Niall with sort of a confused expression.

“I keep getting flashes from last night, did you really punch Louis in the face?” Niall laughs.

“Sure did.”

+

  
It is later in the day, and Niall has been right, it has been a super lazy day. Harry has finally taken a shower to wash off the vomit and sweat from last night and he even has to wash his sheets because it smelt so bad. He is now downstairs getting them from the drier while Niall revisites the thoughts from earlier.

Even if he is able to admit that he likes guys, what would his parents say? Yes, they tolerate Harry because Harry isn’t their son. But Niall has heard the hush conversations between the two of them. Stuff about how Harry has shamed his parents that they wouldn’t have anyone to carry on the family name as Harry has no brothers, and how they would react if Niall ever came out to them. So Niall knew exactly how that conversation would go, and he couldn’t ever go through what Harry has gone through.

Rejection is not something Niall is good at, and while he has been there for Harry when he needs him as his parents sort of stops communicating to their son after that faithful talk, Niall didn’t know if Harry could help him in the same way. Harry is much more emotional than Niall, he tend to get his feeling in the way, while Niall brushes things off because he hates being emotionally committed. Harry is the only exception to this.

The simple truth is Niall didn’t think he could handle it. Harry is stronger than him in that sense, and so Niall would continue to hide this secret with him, probably till death as depressing as that sounded. His parents would surely disown him and cut him off from all his inheritance if they even as so much heard a whisper that their son is attracted to guys.

The sound of the door opening rips him from his thoughts as he looks over to see Harry throw his clean sheets on his bed. Harry offers him a big cheesy smile as he made his bed. Once he is done, Niall felt the boy jump into his lap as he groans from the surprise contact. “Oi!” Niall laughs.

Harry laughs too, apparently in a way better mood than he is before he walks downstairs to get his sheets, which only meant one thing: he wants something. “What is it?” Niall questions, looking up at him.

Not skipping a beat, Harry beams. “Let’s watch a movie!” Harry slips out from his lap to pick out a movie.

When Niall realizes which movie he wants to watch, he groans. Not again. He quickly grabs the controller, “I’m not watching that rain scene over and over again like you normally do.”

Harry’s face falls, but the smile quickly resurfaces as he takes his place next to Niall as the opening credits of The Notebook start, like he knows something Niall doesn’t.

The curly-haired boy makes subtle comments throughout the movie, as Niall has probably seen this movie more times than he can count with the boy and he’s always has new takes on each scene and wishes that his life is as perfect as they are in the movies.

When the rain scene comes, Harry steals the remote from an unsuspecting Niall, rewinding it back once it’s finished.

After a moment or so of silence, Harry breaks it. “We should do that.”

The comment takes Niall a little off guard, like Harry could see right through him and knows exactly what he has been dreaming about this morning and thinking about early when he has first came back. But that is impossible, Harry knew him the best out of anyone, but he isn’t a mind reader. “Tinkerbelle, you really think I can lift your fat arse up?” he teases, knowing that is pretty far from the truth.

Harry huffs at him, playfully pushes him. “Well, if I’m Tinkerbelle that makes you Peter Pan, the boy who never wants to grow up.”

Niall felt a little silly, but it actually is quiet fitting for him, but he couldn’t let Harry of all people one up him. “So, you admit that you have a fat arse?” he chuckles, trying to steal the remote back from Harry, but he is ready, stretching beyond the blonds reach.

“S’not my fault you feed me cookies.” Harry retorts.

Niall is looking him incredulous. “How else do I get to copy your homework then?”

“I thought that’s how this partnership works.” He laughs as Niall pulls at his shirt to get him closer so he could grab the remote from him. Niall is about to play dirty, poking him in the side before Harry gasps and pulls his arms in to protect his side. Niall took that opportunity to steal back the remote and stick his tongue out at his best friend.

Harry gives him a sulking face, crossing his arms on his chest. “By the way, I thought Louis is the one with the fat arse.”

+

The thoughts of the raven-haired boy in his dream plague Niall. When he is dreaming, the boy would always creep into them and the dream ends up so hot and heavy that Niall has to take a trip to the shower almost every other day when he woke up. When he is awake, he couldn’t stop thinking about how real the dreams felt and just how he wants to see if the boy is just as good as his dream-self.

There is also this constant battle between if he is really attracted to guys, or if he is just going through a phase. While this has probably the first time he’d ever dreamed so vividly about a guy, he’s has other instances in his life that made him wonder about his own sexuality.

In eighth grade, he kissed a guy. It isn’t anything special, just a kiss from a dare, but that’s what probably started this whole thing. He often wonders what it would be like with a guy after that, but shortly after the kiss, Harry came out to his parents, and the thoughts are banished to the back of his mind.

Of course when he played football, or soccer as it’s called in America, and they are in the locker rooms getting dressed or showering, Niall notices things. He could appreciate a good male body, how the muscles move underneath the skin. Niall has actually thought about talking to Harry about it, but never did because he figures two best friends who likes guys probably wouldn’t end well for them, especially not with other students, and definitely not with their parents.

This, however, is getting out of hand now. He really wanted to know the boy’s name instead of calling him ‘the guy’ in his head. It’s even got so far as he imagining it’s him when a girl is giving him a blowjob, needless to say he didn’t last too much longer after that.

Niall needs to figure out once and for all if this is something he is just interested now or interested in to making it official. Not that he would ever come out to anyone but maybe Harry; it would just give him a piece of mind to know if he really swung both ways. The problem is that he has to find someone that wouldn’t go blabbing their mouth that Niall Horan slept with guys and that all the rumors are true; he is gay with his best friend.

As many guys who are curious, he starts off with porn; gay porn. He did some research, typing in the search engine the two words that might seal his fate for good. What came back is nothing what he expects and exactly what he wants. There is some gross shit that he knew he’d never try with another guy, and then there are positions that he really is interested in. He made mental notes on those and moves on.

He jerks himself off to a few because honestly, they are too hot not to. He decides right then and there that he needs practice if he is ever going know if he really wants to be with a guy. So he came up with the bright idea of incorporating some of the moves he has seen in gay porn into his relations with women first, seeing as how he wouldn’t dare go up to him and ask for help with this little problem, and Harry is out of the question.

+

The first experiment is anal. While he has done doggy-style before, he has never in fact stuck his dick in any hole but a mouth or a vagina. The girl seems to be up for it, but that particular girl is always up for anything.

“I wanna try something.” Niall mumbles, turning the girl over on her stomach, he thinks her name is Stacy.

The girl smirks at Niall, sliding her already bare arse against his cock, rubbing the crease against it. Niall has to close his eyes at this and gives a satisfied hum. He grabs the condom and the lube and coats his fingers with that latter Playfully teasing her entrance, he hears the girl mew with the contact, so it he thinks it can’t be all that bad, contrary to what some girls have told him.

He slides a finger in slowly; his eyes close shut, eyebrows furrow in concentration. After a bit of working her tightness open with one finger, he adds another and then another at the girls request. When the girl pushes up against him, burring his fingers deeper, Niall decides that she’s has enough prep time and it’s time for the real deal.

He pulls out his fingers slowly, taking the condom and rolling it up his length as he puts a generous amount of lube on his cock and around her entrance. Niall lines himself up, dipping the blunt tip of his erection inside and his brain explodes with so many feelings. He pushes himself inside, stopping only an inch inside to collect himself before he comes apart at the seams.

Niall’s only half way in and he’s seeing stars. It’s tight and warm and if this is how anal feels like he doesn’t want to go back to anything else. Just then the girl whimpers and Niall is thrown because now he’s imagining the raven-haired boy whimpering for him to go further in and he almost loses it right then.

Finally, he starts to move, burring himself deeper inside the girl, as he imagines it the whole time as the boy. Even when he releases inside her, he’s thinking of the boy. Yeah, it’s official; this isn’t just a phase for him anymore.

The magic is gone; however, when he opens his blue eyes as sees a very feminine figure underneath him. He immediately loses all hardness and pulls out, throwing the condom in the waste bin. He makes excuses to the girl that he has math homework, and quickly gets her out of the door. He has a lot to think about. But before he can Harry’s in the dorm, complaining that it smells like dirty sex, and he doesn’t know how right he is.

+

  
He continues experimenting with the girls, rimming, anal, fingering; he tries to stay strictly away from the rest of their bodies, for fear that he might have the same reaction as the first girl he has anal with. It gets easier after about the third time to pretend the warm body underneath him is the boys without having a mini freak out at the end; actually letting the girl reach her climax as well.

It’s his dirty little secret, and he’s not about to tell anyone that he’s gotten to the point where he fantasies about this boy every time he has sex.

He is a little apprehensive about coming out to anyone just yet, just because he saw all the reactions Harry got when he did. People who they thought were your friends aren’t anymore. Even teachers and adults treats Harry differently. He gets bullied in school, and because Niall protects him, he got into a lot of fights. That is the biggest reason why they have been sent away to New York, Niall also thought it is because Harry’s parents couldn’t deal with the fact that their only son is gay. They probably thought if they didn’t have to see it or hear about it, it didn’t exist.

Niall is pretty popular in Lakeview. He is a socializer and because Harry is his best friend, people tend not to mess with him, regardless if they approve of Harry’s lifestyle or not. But what would happen if Harry’s protector turns out to be equally as gay (or bisexual)? Would he loose that edge, would be able to protect Harry and himself?

He’s deep in thought when Harry comes in, unnoticed by the blond. Niall doesn’t notice the pout on the his face. He’s been neglecting him a bit, but they’ve both have things they are busy with. Harry is busy trying to doing his academic thing, as usual, while Niall is battling himself with his own sexuality.

To anyone else, the first time Niall has any indication that he might possibly like the same sex; it would make sense to consult his gay best friend on the matter. However, Niall’s brain didn’t work like that, and he’s still battling with the fact that he might be completely gay.

While he did enjoy girls, and every aspect surrounding girls, he couldn’t shake this feeling that he wants something more while with them. And if he is imagining it is a guy isn’t his first clue that maybe girls just aren’t cutting it anymore, than he isn’t sure what would be.

So when Harry came in, he is in his usual place, on his bed, deep in thought. He is only interrupted when he felt something hit him in the chest and land in his lap. He looks down and frowns at the medicine bottle, bringing it up for a closer inspection to read the label. Midol.

“For your time of the month.” And Niall is looking up at Harry confused.

Harry has a smirk splayed out on his lips, as he moves around the dorm to pick up any empty water bottles that the boys seem to leave everywhere.

“Haha, very funny.” Niall retorts, throwing the bottle back at Harry’s general direction. First he thinks he might be gay, or the better term would probably be bisexual, and now Harry’s taking a jab that he’s a girl on his period. He doesn’t know how long he can hold out before he needs to talk to someone about this, but hopefully he does before he explodes or before he yanks the first guy into bed with him to fool around. Though, the latter sounds a lot more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	5. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

“Fuck this shit.” Niall says, throwing his ping pong paddle on the table in the game room. He is losing horribly to Harry and Harry is reveling in it. Ping pong is probably the only ‘sport’ that Harry ever had the upper hand in when playing Niall. It is the only thing Harry could beat him in and Niall isn’t sure why he kept playing it.

Maybe it had to do with that pouty lip and those sad eyes. Harry knows exactly how to get Niall to agree. Bastard.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take balls flying at your face?” Harry laughes, picking up the ball that had rolls underneath an armchair. He knows how much Niall hates to loose, but it only happens a handful of times, so he could deal.

“I’m going to whoop your arse.” Niall mumbles, picking his paddle back up.

“You’re just jealous of my talent. It’s all in the flick of the wrist.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “That’s right; I forgot that all gay men have great hand-eye coordination.” Gesturing at him rudely, Niall takes his place back on his side of the table for Harry to continue the game.

Harry contorts his face at Niall’s resentful comment, probably wondering exactly where Niall had heard that from. He knows Niall isn’t one to put much stock into profiling, but he thinks that comment is aim as a tease.

“Now that isn’t the cute lizard face I love so much, you look more like a disgruntled orangutan with hemroids” Niall laughs, not paying attention as Harry pops a ball his way with accuracy, hitting him in the nose. He drops his paddle, stunned.

“I’ll show you disgruntled.” He laughs, moving quickly towards a still stunned Niall, popping him lightly on the arse with his paddle.

Niall yelps at the contact, reaching to snatch the paddle out of Harry’s hand. Harry’s too quick for him though, as he dodges around the blond, smacking his arse once again.

“How’s that for hand-eye coordination?” Harry laughs, Niall following right behind him, laughing while he tries lunging at Harry once more, missing.

Harry inches closer to the sofa’s lining the edge of the room, keeping an eye on Niall as not to get caught off guard, Niall’s not as quick as him and he’d likes to keep him from any surprises that the blond might have up his sleeve.

He waits, because he knows it’s coming and he’s right as Niall takes another lunge at him, Harry quickly turns around, pinning Niall face down on the cushions on the sofa, continuously paddling his bum quickly. Harry’s laughing until he’s red in the face as Niall is flailing around.

“Stop it!” Niall manages to say around each smack of the hard wood on his bum. He’s sure he’s not going to be able to sit down on it for a couple of hours now.

Niall finally gets angry enough, getting the upper hand, pulling Harry down and around. He puts Harry in a headlock. “Dude, I’m probably gonna get pick eye now!” he exclaims as he rubs his knuckles against the top of Harry’s head, effectively making Harry squirm in his grip.

Niall laughed, letting Harry go after a few minutes. “Alright, I know you have a Skype date with Arianna, let’s go.”

Before Harry calls a truce, he flicks the paddle once more on Niall’s bum before throwing it on the table and making a run for it, Niall following him, determined to catch him to execute his revenge.

+

  
Harry sits down on his bed, logging into Skype and connecting to the bubbly blonde that he’s knows is waiting for him. He’s a little late as Niall seems to want to take his revenge out on him on the way back to the dorms before he bails to hang out with Louis.

Arianna, or Ari, is a girl that both Niall and Harry have known for a while; they went to school together back in England, before the boy’s parents decids to ship them across the pond to America. Ari is the only one of Niall’s flings that Harry actually didn’t mind too badly and they became good friends.

“What’s up bitch?” Arianna greets Harry with a little wave, Harry waving back.

It has been awhile since the two had talked, with Harry concentrating on school and Arianna on boys, the two hadn’t been able to have their regular talks on here like they normally did.

“What have you been doing? Your face is red.” And Harry doesn’t want to put the conversation on Niall right off the bat, so he’s lying.

“I ran. I knew you’d be pissed if I was late.”

“What were you doing?” Arianna gives him a knowing look, raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Not everyone is a whore like you.”

“Ouch.” But she’s laughing.

“So, what’s new?” Harry asks, thankful that Ari didn’t push anything.

“Oh my god! Harry I met a boy, do you remember Anson?”

Harry crunches up his nose. “Yes.”

What Niall never understood about the two is that they have an affinity for gossip. They both like to talk, and if it is the latest juicy news, then so be it.

“Don’t give me that look. He’s grown up. He asked me out, and well I said yes! He’s so cute. I think this might be it.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You say that about everyone. I heard he was a player though.”

“He’s changed, at least I think. I mean he can’t be as bad as Niall, right?”

Narrowing his eyes at Arianna, he can’t really disagree, because let’s face it, Niall is a player. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite girl, because I’d kick you to the curb for that.”

Both of them laugh. “Please, you can’t get rid of me, who else would you gossip to? And I know all those American girls don’t compare to me.”

“Okay, now I know you’re full of it.” Harry laughs.

Harry hears Niall coming in the room and he freezes. “Err, Ari, I gotta go do the rest of my homework before this party tomorrow night.” He lies, Arianna probably caught it too because everyone who knows Harry knows he already had his homework done.

Arianna had that knowing look on her face as she purses her lips. “Tell Niall hey for me then. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry nods.

“Bye.” And he disconnects from Ari, and shut his laptop.

“Err, you didn’t have to get off on my account.” Niall said, plopping down on his own bed, laying down as if he’s had the most exhausting day of his life.

Harry knows that, but he also knows Arianna and he didn’t want her to say something embarrassing or something incriminating.

“I know, but I was afraid Ari would start flirting with you again and I can’t have that now.”

“Jealous much there Tinkerbell?”

Harry scoots himself off his bed, walking over to Niall and slides in beside him, cuddling against his warm body. “No, I just don’t want to hear it.”

Niall must have taken that answer or just didn’t care because he let it drop. A few minutes later, Harry heard soft snoring noises coming from his best friend. With a smile curled on his lip, Harry closes his eyes and enjoys the sound before he falls asleep to the peaceful sound. A nap did sound rather good.

+

Everyone expects Niall Horan to party, it is just something he could always be found doing. He is known to get smashed and find some random girl(s) and fuck their brains out, only to push them out of his bed or jump ship before the cuddling starts. Here lately, however, he’s been off his game. Well, maybe not off his game as much so as he’s lost interest in even messing around with a girl. With all the experimentation that he’s been doing, he’s been itching to start with the real thing.

It’s been about a month since he saw that raven-haired boy in the party. That boy, who he can’t seem to get out of his head, who haunts his dreams and even his sex life. He has no idea what his name is, but all he knows is that he goes to Lakeview because he’s seen him leaning up against the lockers at school, a cigarette behind his ear. He’s also seen him in the cafeteria, the parking lot, and even at the store down the street where he gets Harry’s favorite ice cream.

The boy just won’t leave Niall alone. Not that they’ve even talked, it just more like Niall can’t get him out of his head. What starts off as a curiosity, turns into something more when he went to researching and experimenting. He’s tried plenty of stuff with the girls he’s brought back to the dorm; even let the more adventurous ones try some things on him. All the while, he’s been picturing him doing those things to that God-like creature, or vice versa.

And while he’s pretty sure he could go through with all this with another guy, he’s not sure how to go about doing it. The problem isn’t his nerves, it’s the fact that he can’t think of anyone he could do it with that wouldn’t run their mouth to someone else. Niall needs this to be a secret, not that he would feel ashamed of it, but because he just couldn’t handle all the stigma and bullshit that came with it. He knows how gossip spread through school, hell, his best friend, Harry, is one of the worst gossipers he knows.

That type of confidence is hard to find. Even if he knows Harry wouldn’t say a word to anyone if Niall asks, he wasn’t sure exactly how his best friend would react to the news that his super-straight friend is having not-so-straight fantasies about a mysterious guy. Not that Harry would judge, because he’d be the last to do so with Niall, the Irish lad just isn’t sure how to tell him.

Harry snaps him out of his thoughts by snapping his fingers in his face. Apparently the brunette had been talking to him because he looks at Niall expectedly.

“Huh?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

“If you insist on watching everything I drink now, at least get me something to mix this rum with. It’s awful.”

Niall had taken to making sure he knows exactly what Harry is drinking at any party from now on since the whole incident with Louis, who had given Harry God knows what and gets punched for it. It isn’t that Niall didn’t let the boy drink, he is his own person, he could do what he wants, and he just wants to make sure he knows exactly what Harry is putting in his body so he could tell the doctor’s later if need be.

Harry didn’t seem to mind it at all though, he craves the extra attention.

“Err, yeah, okay. I’ll grab a coke.” Niall says a little slowly, pushing himself off the couch that Harry and he had claimed once they had their alcohol of choice. There is no way he is leaving Harry to his own devices at this party.

Niall causally walks into the kitchen, poking around the refrigerator for some sort of soft drink. He frowns, there isn’t any inside, but a quick look around tells him that they have some stacked up in the corner next to the bread box.

Grabbing two, Niall turns to walk out of the room when there he is. He’s wearing tight grey jeans, a dark Henley, and a leather jacket and dripping with sex. He is smoking a cigarette, per his usual, and he barely gives Niall a look as he eyes the mountains of alcohol on the counter.

It takes him a few minutes though to realize that Niall is frozen in place and a smirk plays on those prefect full lips that Niall has imagined dripping with his cum on several occasions. The boy’s hazel eyes drop down to Niall’s hand, which has the coke and he raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the matter? Can’t hold your liquor?” he jeers with a smooth British accent, one Niall isn’t expecting. He is smirking now, and Niall doesn’t miss him looking him up and down, not that the boy looks like he’s trying to hide it. He licks his lips and Niall grips the can tighter, something in his belly tingles and something in his pants perks in interest.

The boy leans back against the counter, stretching, his dark Henley riding up to show a sliver of olive skin. Niall doesn’t realize he’s staring until he hears a slight chuckle and the boy is eyeing him like he knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

Niall gulps, watching the boy pull out a pack of cigarettes, curious as to the action when the boy already has a cigarette prefectly balanced in his flawless lips. He taps one out and offers him one. “Smoke sexy?”

Niall doesn’t think he’s heard anything sound so sexy in his entire life. He doesn’t smoke, but he finds himself leaning in and taking one. “Oh yeah, sure.”

He places the cigarette in his mouth. Niall doesn’t know what’s happening until it is and Zayn’s leaning in, his own cigarette in his mouth and his hand, which feels cool against Niall’s skin, grabs onto Niall’s face, keeping him in place. He leans in so the tip of his cigarette is almost touching Niall’s, and he realizes that the boy is trying to light it along with trying to kill him with his smoldering gaze.

Just before the raven-haired boy can light it, there is a commotion and Louis is tripping in, obviously drunk and lands on his knees in front of the boy, wrapping his arms around his hips for support. The boy that will be the death of Niall yet is leaning back and chuckling at Louis as Niall is still sort of standing there, dazed.

The boy puts his hand on top of Louis head – Niall has never been so jealous of his friend until just then- and smirks. “While you’re down there…”

Niall doesn’t want to witness anything he’s going to be jealous or hating Louis for later, so he slinks out of the kitchen before it can become NC-17. He tucks the unlit cigarette behind his ear and goes back to Harry.

He doesn’t miss Harry’s face when he arrives; it looks like a child on Christmas morning, his face lighting up when his eyes make contact with Niall’s.

Upon seeing his face, it clicks with Niall. Harry won’t tell.

With the recent interaction with the boy Niall’s been crushing on, he’s really felt the pressure to take it all to the next step. It should have clicked with him sooner and it should have been the most obvious answer, but Niall never thought about it like that. He knows Harry well enough that whatever happens between them, they would always be best friends, always.

Before Niall makes it all the way back to Harry, he snags a few more bottles of alcohol, vodka he thinks. It’s not that he needs Harry drunk for this, but he thinks it will mellow out the nerves, his and Harry’s, if the curly-haired boy figures out exactly what’s happening.

He plops down beside Harry now, handing him one of the cokes he manages to get before the raven-haired boy distracted him.

“What’s that?” Harry nods towards Niall, making a pointed look at Niall’s left ear.

Oh. He even forgot he had that there. “Oh, it’s nothing.” He says, giving Harry one of the vodka bottles he got while he takes the cigarette and slides it in his pocket. It’s probably going to get crushed before the night is out, but Niall is sort of nervous about anticipated events, that he’s not even thinking about that right now.

They drink what they have, it doesn’t take long for Harry to get buzzed, Niall can tell. He’s being giggling and a little more touchy than normal. Niall gets tipsy as well, it takes a lot more to get him that way though, and he has to stop Harry from drinking too much before he can even feel anything.

“I have to pee.” Harry whines at Niall, nuzzling his nose against the blonde’s neck. Chills are sent throughout Niall’s body, he can’t ever remember ever feeling those and Harry has done that loads of times.

“Alright, let’s get you to a bathroom.” Niall stands up, helping Harry up the stairs to the bathroom, which seems like déjà vu to him, but this time, a whole lots easier because Harry isn’t about to vomit all over him and he’s decidedly a lot more sober than last time.

He shuts the door behind them, turning his head slightly as Harry unzips his pants to pee. Harry does his thing, and stumbles to the sink to wash his hands.

“God, I look like shit.” Harry mumbles, looking at Niall through the mirror. Niall catches his eye and smiles at him.

“I wouldn’t say that, not a shade of brown to be seen, except your hair…” And with that, Harry is laughing, probably more than the half-hearted joke should get credit for, but then again, he’s probably feeling the alcohol at the moment.

Niall’s buzz fades, however, once Harry turns to look at him. It’s time, before his confidence fades along with the high. Moving forward, Niall presses his forehead against Harry’s, catching him off guard. He backs up, Niall moving with him without realizing it until Harry’s bum hits the edge of the sink counter. Harry’s eyes grow wide.

Niall can feel Harry’s breathe catch and he’s looking at the plump lips in front of him before their eyes meet and Niall knows there isn’t any going back now. Harry will have to push him off.

He moves forward slightly, his eyes on Harry’s until the last possible second until he closes them, feeling the soft brush of his lips against Harry’s. It’s not so much a kiss as their lips sliding against one another for a brief second before he’s moved away a little to judge Harry’s reaction.

Harry looks confused, unsure exactly what just happened. Hell, Niall isn’t sure exactly what is happening, but he’s going to go with it until it get uncomfortable or doesn’t feel right and right now, it feels just right.

Niall grips Harry’s head, one hand on either side of his face as he leans back in for a proper kiss. This time Harry responds. When Niall’s lips put the slightest pressure on his, he pushes just as softly, when Niall’s open slightly, so does his. It’s Niall, however, who takes the invitation to slide his tongue in Harry’s mouth, exploring the wetness until he finds what he’s looking for, his tongue.

They play for dominance for a bit; before Harry figures out he’s not going to win and gives up. Niall ceases his victory, moving his body flush with Harry’s as he deepens the kiss they are sharing. Niall’s hands come to rest on either side of Harry’s waist as he isn’t sure exactly what he should be doing with them at the moment.

He’s only vaguely surprised to feel Harry’s hands all over him. They start off at his shoulder, fiddling with the fabric of his tee before sliding down his chest, over his stomach and resting at the waistline of his jeans. Niall slides an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling them away from the sink and walking Harry backwards, slamming him into the door.

With all the excitement, Niall forgot that he shut and locks the door, so there is a brief pause as both boys catch their breathes and Niall unlocks and pulls Harry away from the door to open the door.

There is no room for words as the boys lips automatically find one another’s again when Harry is back in Niall’s arms. It’s a good thing that Niall’s been in this house before or he would have been bumping Harry into everything as he walks him back into a bedroom.

Niall foots the door closed, not missing a beat as he leads Harry to where he’s sure the bed is. Niall breaks the kiss when he feels Harry lifting his shirt up. When their meet eyes, Niall notices how dark Harry’s is, and can only imagine his looks about the same. He helps him slide his shirt off and doesn’t bother worrying where Harry throws it as his lips are back on Harry’s and unbuttoning his shirt.

He fumbles with the buttons because he’s not used to unbuttoning someone else’s shirt like this, and partly because he’s nervous to what’s to come. Harry places his hands on Niall’s, steadying them and Niall thinks maybe for a little reassurance as well. He’s grateful.

Niall’s never really been this unsure about things in the bedroom, he’s always been in some sort of control, but it doesn’t take him long to realize that he had no earthly clue what he’s doing. Harry has seemed to pick up on this early on and guides Niall’s hands down his chest to Harry’s button on his jeans.

All the while, Harry has taken over the kissing, soothing Niall with each flick of his tongue against the roof of his mouth and with each nibble of his bottom lip. He’s grown hard in the process and as he’s unbuttoning Harry’s jeans slowly, he figures out Harry is likewise the same.

It takes him a few extra moments to rid Harry of his pants, but in the end Harry’s standing there with only his boxers on, while Niall still has his jeans. Harry, though, is paying particularly keen attention on Niall’s neck, he sure that there will be marks to cover up later, but he’s really not worried about it now as Harry’s hand has now found his erection through his jeans and now is palming it.

Niall whimpers as the friction feels good but he’s craving more. “Harry…” he gasps, trying his best to find his lips again.

Once he’s found them, he vows he’s not letting them go until Harry undresses him further. Harry seems to be able to read his mind because now he’s working Niall out of his pants, and oh, there his hand is again.

When he thought Harry would be the one on his back, Niall ends up that way, as Harry crawls up his body, eyes glued to his. Niall feels a little vulnerable, not because Harry hasn’t seen him in his boxers before, but because he’s never seen Niall this type of naked before. Except maybe when he’s walked in on him with girls, but that doesn’t count.

They kiss briefly before Harry is gone again, tracing the contours of Niall’s body with his wet tongue. Niall closes his blue eyes, determined to remember everything to store for later. He’s chewing on his bottom lip when Harry’s mouth reaches a nipple.

His tongue darts out, flicking the tip against Niall’s nipple, alternating it with sucking it every few seconds and Niall doesn’t think he’s felt anything as stimulating. Why didn’t he try this before?

As if to answer his own question, he bucks his hips up to find Harry hardness rubbing against his own and oh, that’s right, he’s never done this with a guy before.

Harry slides down his body, effectively ceasing Niall in his track of thoughts as his mouth grows closer to his erection. He tenses as Harry’s hot mouth licks its way to the waistband of his boxers. One of Harry’s fingers dips underneath the material, slowly pulling it down, as he plants kisses to every inch of exposed skin.

Niall’s breathe catches as he finally feels the cool air against his freed erection and he’s worried. He’s worried that it isn’t what Harry is expecting and maybe this is the time Harry sobers up and realizes what’s really happening. But it’s nothing like that.

If anything, Harry’s admiring Niall’s body, “You’re fucking amazing.” He slurs and inclines his head to suck lightly on the dip of his hip. Niall squirms a little under the attention, but it feels nice and he definitely doesn’t want it to stop anytime soon.

But it does as Harry moves his lips sideways, licking the tip of Niall’s cock, which already has a drop or two of precum. Niall rolls his eyes backwards as Harry seems to be no stranger to this move and already has Niall all the way in and swirling his tongue around the shaft. Niall’s wants to say something about him being a cockslut but he seems to have lost all ability to form any words.

Harry’s sliding him in and out of his mouth skillfully and this is sort of reminding him of the dream he had about the boy. No, this isn’t the time, in fact right now, all he feels is harryharryharry. And all he can think about it what it would be like to be inside him.

“H-Harry…” he mews, bucking his hips forward, causing Harry’s big hands to pin them to the bed as he makes sure he’s still in control of this.

“Mmm?” he answers around Niall’s cock, sending vibrations and Niall can’t remember if he is going to say anything or not, Harry’s got his mind all jumbled.

It’s almost when Niall thinks he’s going to cum all in Harry’s mouth without them going any further does Harry’s mouth slide off Niall’s dick and he crawls back up his body like he’s proud of himself. And maybe he is, but Niall is completely at a loss of what to do now that he can’t crack a joke about it.

It’s Harry that flips them over, Niall on top and Harry on the bottom. “Mmm, fuck me Nialler.” And Niall’s squeezes his eyes shut at his nickname and the word ‘fuck’ all in the same sentence coming out of Harry’s mouth. It sounds so lewd but at the same time so appealing.

Niall’s eyes open to a questioning Harry, his eye watching him carefully, biting his lower lip. He’s probably wondering if he’s said the wrong thing, and to discourage any negative thoughts, Niall leans down and plants a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “Show me babe.”

That’s all he has to do because Harry is smirking against his lips as his large hand finds Niall’s and guides it down his skinny body. Niall grazes Harry’s hard on, it’s the first time he’s really ever touched another guy’s penis before, and it sends another thrill of excitement through him.

Niall knows what do to do, he’s done this part with girls, but when Harry slides his fingers against his entrance, he starts to panic because he’s not sure if guys are different than girls and where is the lube and how is it going to be enjoyable and he doesn’t have a condom and should they really be doing this now?

All these things running through Niall’s head must be apparent in his facial features because Harry is giggling and pulling Niall’s face down so he can plant kisses all around his face to calm him down. “Stop thinking so much and just do it. I’ll be alright; you’re not going to hurt me.”

That is all Niall needs as he pulls his hand up and sucks lightly on his fingers, coating them with his saliva before Harry grasps his wrist, pulling his hand towards his own mouth and sliding the three fingers in. Niall thinks that is probably the hottest thing he’s seen in a while as Harry is looking at him while he’s sucking shamelessly.

He finally lets Niall’s hand go and pushes it down between their bodies. “Please.” He seems to plead.

Niall is happy to oblige as he circles the entrance with the pad of his thumb before opening him up with just one finger at a time. He’s sure Harry’s done this before, but it doesn’t stop him from yelping at the contact and sudden pressure he’s feeling. Niall’s feeling sort of bad but when Harry growls at him to continue it’s gone.

He slides another digit in, pushing in knuckle deep when Harry lifts his hips off the bed and fuck he hopes he’s not killing him. But the rush of profanity that is coming out of Harry’s mouth suggests otherwise. And Niall is smirking as he continues, parting his fingers to scissor him open.

“F-fuck, N-Niall.” Harry stutters, now meeting Niall’s pushes with his hips, causing Niall’s fingers to go deeper inside him. “W-Want you inside me, please…” And it would be cruel to keep him waiting with such a filthy mouth like that.

Finally sliding his digits out, Niall scoots up and leans back on his haunches, looking Harry over. He already looks halfway spent when Niall spits in his hand and covers his hardened cock with the make-shift lubrication.

Harry flips himself over without a word and now Niall can see exactly where he needs to line up at. His hands spread across Harry’s left cheek as he sits up on his knees. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Harry clears his throat and shakes his ass a little. “Get on with it, I bet your dick will feel so good inside me.” He whines.

Niall dips the tip of his cock in, feeling the tightness and he’s about to cum right then and there. But he refrains as Harry is pushing his arse against him, trying to get him to go in further. He indulges him by inching his way into the tightness. If he thought that fucking girls in the arse was amazing, this is phenomenal. This is his first time and Harry’s already sold him on the whole gay sex thing.

He’s balls deep when he stops, letting Harry get comfortable with the idea of Niall’s dick inside him. But it’s Harry who’s fucking himself on Niall’s cock. It’s Niall who can’t hardly move because he’s too busy feeling so many emotions and sensations all at once.

Harry’s whimper brings him back and he starts to move, rocking back and forth, in and out of Harry. His fingers are now digging to the creamy skin of Harry’s hip as he thrusts inside him, finding a slow, but satisfying pace for both the boys.

“Touch me.” Harry grunts as he pushes up against Niall a couple minutes later. Niall’s still has some alcohol in him, but he knows exactly what that means. He bends over, smirking against Harry’s skin as he kisses it lightly before wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and encircling Harry’s neglected cock with his hand.

Niall can feel the precum that has already formed and spreads it around the tip and down the shaft as he works Harry, continuing to thrust inside him. With the soft whimpers and pleas from Harry, Niall knows he’s not going to last much longer.

The tightening of Harry’s dick in his hand after every tug tells Niall that’s Harry’s close as well. Niall leans in very close to Harry’s ear when he sees that his best friends eyes are shut tightly and he believes that he’s worried his bottom lip with his teeth so much that their swollen, or that might have been because of the kisses earlier, Niall’s not completely sure.

“That’s it Harry, cum for me.” Niall whispers in his ear as he nibbles lightly, pumping him as he thrusts into him, feeling his own orgasm building in his stomach. “I’m about too…” he trials off, effectively ending his sentence with a grunt.

Harry pushes back against him now, losing the stable pace and just rocking backwards into Niall as his cock slides in and out of Niall’s hand. “F-fuck Niall, do it…I want to…” He says, and before he can finish his sentence Niall is unloading himself into Harry’s warmth, thrusting his hips wilding into the boy as he rides out his high.

Everything went white for a second before he’s opening his eyes to Harry’s crumbled form in front of him. Oh god, I’ve hurt him, he thinks. And he is about to whisper out a horse apology when he hears Harry sigh heavily and realizes that his hand is full of stickiness.

Niall carefully slides his hand away from Harry, wiping the cum on the bed duvet as Harry moves on his back and slides underneath the covers, pulling Niall up to him when Niall has finished cleaning himself up.

Harry plants a soft kiss on Niall’s cheek as they lay there in complete silence. Tomorrow they might freak out about all this and realize they’ve fucked up a seventeen year old friendship in one night, but right in this moment, they’re both spent and it seems like a good idea for them to rest a bit in this bed before they crawl their sore bodies out, get dressed, and head back to their dorms.

They can freak out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	6. The longest day of Harry's life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

It feels all _wrong_.

He can tell, even without so much as moving, everything feels so wrong.

First, it’s the dry, rancor taste in his mouth. It feels like he hasn’t tasted liquid in ages, which he knows is a lie because he keeps water bottles in the mini fridge in their dorm room. There is something pungent in his mouth and it makes him want to vomit right where he’s lying, but he won’t because he’s done hangovers, and this doesn’t feel like one. He just needs water and he’ll be fine. Or brush his teeth.

Harry doesn’t have to open his eyes to realize that something is different. Maybe it’s the ache of his muscles or the slight soreness of his backside. He stretches because he feels like that’s the only thing that will help him at this point, and while it feels good to his muscles, he still doesn’t know what’s happened.

Until he does.

Everything comes back and he feels like he’s going to be sick again. Not that he regrets it but because he’s afraid. Afraid of what’s going to happen next.

Memories flood back to him, the events of last night hovering over him as he tries to remember if it is a vivid dream or it really happened. But if the slight sting and the overall dirtiness he feels are any indications, he’s thoroughly sure that he and his best friend fucked last night.

Several things can happen. One: Niall could kill him, two: Niall could have realized that it is Harry who he’s always wanted, and three: Niall could never talk to him again. While the second is thrilling to think about, it’s also the least likely to happen. He could deal with one, but three is where he crosses the line.

There is no life beyond the demise of Niall and Harry’s friendship. Harry is just too co-dependent on him now, and whether Niall will admit it or not, he is likewise.

One green eyes pops open, followed by the other one and he can breathe because he’s in familiar surroundings; their dorm. Now he’s vaguely remember the walk back to the dorms last night. They had been together. A smile forms on his lips as he remembers coaxing Niall into giving him a piggy back ride because he had been so sore and exhausted.

He must have fallen asleep after he had strips down to his pants and climbs into his bed because he doesn’t remember a thing afterwards, just the warm body next to him. This causes him to turn to look, when he already knows he’s not there. The bed is cold and Niall’s not been there in a while. Harry isn’t concerned; Niall hardly ever stays for morning cuddles.

But it is a weekend, Sunday to be exactly and Harry’s eyes squint to the blaring red numbers of the clock at his nightstand. It’s eight in the morning. And that’s when Harry begins to panic.

He doesn’t hear the shower running to indicate that Niall might be in the bathroom, nor the toilet flushing or the water running. He quickly looks over at Niall’s bed, hoping that Niall just decides to go back to his bed after Harry probably tossed and turned too much, but he’s not there.

Harry throws the covers off, the ones that seem to be choking him now. He gets up too quickly and has to take a minute before he can move because the room is spinning. So maybe he drank a little too much alcohol last night, more than he let on.

He shuffles to the bathroom, but he knows before he gets there that Niall isn’t there. He’s nowhere to be found. Harry decides while he’s in there to go ahead and brush his teeth. Maybe he’ll feel better and maybe he’ll be able to think clearly instead of having this constant panic flutter going on.

While brushing his teeth does wonders for his mouth, it doesn’t much make him feel any less panicky. He decide that he’ll take a shower before he blows everything out of proportion, goes in a full panic attack and texts and calls Niall a hundred and one times.

Once he’s done, he wraps a towel around his waist and heads back in the room to find something to wear. He checks his phone. No messages. No missed calls.

It’s about half past eight when he sends a next to Niall.

 **We need to talk about last night. Come back to the dorm so we can talk**.

He throws his phone on his bed as he slides a pair of black boxers on, some jeans and he finds a hoodie, Niall’s, which he doesn’t bother to put a shirt on under. He’s not in the mood and it smells like Niall, which makes him feel worse.

But he’s not going to panic like he would normally, no, Niall is a big boy and he knows he can always talk to Harry, right? Harry just has to keep himself busy until he comes back. No big deal.

Except it’s a big fucking deal. It’s only been thirty minutes, and he’s organizes his music on his laptop and made both beds. He’s not good with this whole bottling up his emotions.

At the moment he’s fiddling with his phone, contemplating on texting him again, because thirty minutes is really long enough.

**Niall? Please don’t avoid me.**

And he wishes that he could be more like Niall in this instance. Not really caring, being able to just forget about it like it’s nothing. But he can’t, because this is his life and Niall is a big part of that. He’s not ready to lose that, regardless if Niall thinks they’ve made a huge mistake or not.

It is a tangled mess of limbs, but from what Harry remembers, and he remembers a lot, it is nice. Harry is sure he shows Niall that being with a guy isn’t bad, in fact, he thought he gave him a good representation of exactly what is good about it. Of course he had to instruct Niall a lot, because let’s face it; Niall had never been with a guy before. Harry knowe that, he knowe everything about Niall. Or at least he thought he did.

He isn’t so sure now.

Has Niall been harboring this for a while? Is this just a drunken one-night-stand thing? No, that couldn’t be right; Niall isn’t all that drunk, especially if Harry hadn’t been.

All he knowe is that he has fucked up their friendship, that’s all there is to it. Niall isn’t texting him back, hadn’t been there when he woke up, and is ignoring him probably. He made a giant leap forward and ten strides back.

He just wants to curl up in a ball and die. Maybe that would be better than this sitting and waiting. The waiting is the worst part. Nothing to do but to wait. Waiting is boring and stressful and he wishs they had alcohol here because he really needs it.

It’s been an hour since his first text message and he’s getting desperate.

**Niall! If you don’t call me or come back to the dorm, I’m calling our parents to conduct a search party to find you.**

Of course it’s an empty threat, he’s not really going to call their parents; Harry’s parents probably won’t even pick up the phone. He’s pretty sure Niall will catch his bluff but it doesn’t matter because the blond knows how Harry tends to worry.

At this point is when the tears start. He’s not one of those criers who just fucking bawl their eyes out. It’s subtle at first, tears escaping when he rather them not. They are betraying him and he really hates it when he cries. But there he is, arms wrapped around himself because Niall’s stupid hoodie smells like him and it’s seriously killing him slowly.

Harry’s back is against his bed as he’s sitting on the floor, everywhere else seems uncomfortable and he didn’t want to lay in Niall’s bed, for fear he actually would come home unannounced and see Harry in his bed and freak out.

He pulls up his knees to his chest, burring his face. The tears fall more freely now, as he lets out all the frustrations and worries out. Crying helps, a little, but what Harry really needs, wants, is Niall’s arms around him, telling him everything is going to be alright and that whatever he’s thinking is just bollocks.

Yeah, if only.

+

It’s about half past nine when Niall gets the last text message from Harry. Instead of responding to it right away, he shoves it back into his jacket pocket. He knows that him not responding it probably driving Harry crazy, but if he did, then he’d be expected to talk, and he really isn’t sure what to say at the moment.

He finds himself in the park on campus, a little ways away from the dorms. It’s sort of chilly this Sunday morning. And fuck, Niall really should be in bed sleeping still. It’s too early, and he’s got too much of a headache to really be thinking about anything but what the inside of his eyelids looks like.

But that’s just it. He can’t close his eyes without being reminded of what happened last night. He couldn’t stay in the dorm room, pressed up close to Harry like that without his mind reeling with all the ways he’s possibly fucked up. He knows what would happen, what kind of questions Harry would raise if he were to wake up to Niall’s arms around him and the faint smell of sex in the air. Hell, he’s probably still going to bombard him with questions when he sees him.

The problem is that Niall doesn’t have any answers. He thought that this night with Harry would show him one thing; that he is just fucking around with the whole idea of being with a guy and he really wouldn’t enjoy it. But that has been quite the contrary. He, in fact, enjoyed it, and is itching for another go.

Harry has looked incredibly hot looking up at him with his mouth wrapped around Niall’s dick. And as much as he tries, he can’t get the little whimpers and groans that Harry made out of his mind. He wonders if the raven-haired boy is anything like that in bed.

Niall bites his lip because really last night was an experiment; an experiment in order to get some experience under his belt. All this went back to the mysterious raven-haired boy; this is all because Niall has some fantasy he wanted to see through. Harry just has gotten tangled with it last night.

It isn’t like he meant to use Harry, but regardless how many times Niall chalks last night up to an ‘experiment’ it all came back down to that simple fact. Now he is just being a right git for ignoring his texts and his calls.

He just didn’t know what to say. What could he even say? Tell him he is sorry, that he had too much to drink last night and he was really horny? That is worse than the actual truth. Niall hadn’t been drunk and, yes, he had been horny, but he had actually plan it. He gave Harry all the choices and Harry chose Niall each and every time.

He didn’t love Harry, at least not more than a brother. He did look good, however, underneath him, moaning his name as Niall pumps into him. Niall silently agrees that he could do with some more of that if the occasion arose, but he isn’t going to push Harry. It would be Harry’s decision if he wants to take this to another level.

Niall knows adding sex in the mix to any relationship could complicate things, but he figures that him and Harry are immune from it because neither one likes the other like that. They have known each other a long time and if either one of them ever felt uncomfortable, they would tell the other. At least, that’s how Niall’s theory went.

While Niall knows Harry didn’t do one night stands, Niall thought he was different because they are best mates. Friends with benefits wouldn’t ruin them; they have too much history for that.

Niall sighs; clearly this thinking thing isn’t going exactly the way he wants it to go. Normally he would just cast off whoever he slept with and never bother with them again, but this is Harry and he couldn’t do that, wouldn’t do that. Harry is too much a part of his life, and they are both strangely codependent on one another for Niall to do something so stupid as to push him away.

Just then a flutter of curly hair grabs Niall’s attention as he sees Harry off in the distance heading out towards the school cafeteria, probably for some breakfast, in which Niall should be getting, but he doesn’t much feel like being around all those people, or seeing Harry at the moment. Harry doesn’t notice him, and Niall thanks the powers that be that he’s probably well hidden with all this greenery.

He smiles though when he realizes that Harry’s got Niall’s hoodie on. The flash of blue looks good on him and Niall’s stomach aches at the thought of what he’s putting Harry through. He slips out the phone in his pocket and sends a quick message to Harry as not to worry him too much more.

calm down. I’m fine, I’ll be around lata.

After about another half an hour, Niall’s nose is cold and the breeze isn’t helping. He stands up and heads in the opposite direction of the dorms. He’s going back, but he needs something to make the conversation a little less miserable.

He goes down the local convenience store on the corner and buys a soda and a popsicle. He nods at the teller, making small talk because he’s in here at least three times a week due to Harry’s cravings.

Niall makes his way to the dorms, fishing for a pen or marker or something but comes up with nothing. He sighs, stopping a random person and asks to borrow a marker. He smiled and thanks the girl, who seems like she can’t take her eyes off Niall as he scribbles quickly on the popsicle’s wrapper and hands the pen back to her.

Walking his way to the dorms, he takes the steps two at a time before pausing right outside the door of their shared dorm. He thought he was ready for this, but he’s not really sure now. It’s Harry though, and he knows that he’d never lose him, no matter how stupid either one of them were.

He opens the door after taking a deep breath, and sure enough, Harry is sitting on his bed, curled up, looking kind of spacey. From what it looks like, Harry’s been like that for a little while now, and Niall’s pretty sure he is staring intently at Niall’s bed like the blond would just appear out of nowhere due to some magical powers Harry has gained within the last few minutes.

Niall doesn’t say anything, just makes his way to his dazed friend, who just now realizes it is Niall that came in through the door. He smiles, brushing his hand against Harry’s shoulder, only then did the younger male look up at him. A smile plays across Niall’s face as he slides the popsicle down underneath the hoodie Harry’s wearing in the back, letting the cool object come in contact with his skin.

He feels Harry shudder underneath him and he as to bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. When Harry reaches behind him to take the popsicle out, Niall steps back a little, eyes still very much attuned to Harry. Harry’s eyes squint at the writing etched across it and pulls it in closer as to read the handwriting. A very large smile spreads across Harry’s features as he beams up at Niall.

“Niall flavored?” and Harry is standing up.

“Yeah, it’s the only one they had. Had to buy it for you.” He says as Harry hugs him, pulling him close with just a simple tug. Niall’s eyes fly shut as he is surrounded with the warmth and familiar scent of his best mate.

“Missed you.” And that’s all Harry has to say. Niall knows that everything is going to be perfectly fine between them. Like there is any other way this would have gone down really.

“Missed you too.” He murmurs into the curly hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	7. This is beginning of a beautiful mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

How did they even get in this mess?

Harry thinks this each and every time he’s wrapped in Niall’s embrace, tucked in close at night. He thinks this every time Niall’s fingers linger just a little bit longer than necessary and when he pins Harry down on the sheets. He thinks this before, during, and after his meals and especially in the shower. The only moments he doesn’t think this is when Niall is giving him his full attention, bopping his head as Harry moans out little grunts and moans, calling out his name or when he’s pounding in him from behind (or on top of or from the bottom).

It would look like they would have stopped this by now, the first night being the last. But they keep coming back to one another, the feel of skin on skin too addicting to let pass up. Harry knows he’s in way over his head. He knows he’s just going to get burnt, because that’s what you get when you play with fire.

Every time he sees Niall, he thinks, this is it; we’re going to end this once and for all. When Niall nudges his cheek with his nose, however, all that goes out the window. All his resolve, all his strength to fight this goes out of him the moment Niall whispers his name.

It’s crazy to think that it’s been about a week since the party happened, a week since Harry realized that Niall and him added sex to the list of things they have done together. They’ve hooked up more and more and while Harry thought that maybe the first time had been random, he’s not so sure it is now.

He worries his lip a little. “You’re thinking too much.” Niall says, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him lightly at his jawline. Harry lets out a whimper when he feels the boys lips slide further up, nibbling on his ear.

“Well, one of us has too.” He’s pushing Niall away to look at him properly before smiling and Niall laughs, leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. Kissing your best friend should be weird and unnatural, but it isn’t. In fact, Harry craves more, and he arches into the touch.

Niall’s hands find the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly as his fingers dance against the bare skin of his lower stomach. They’re lying on their sides, facing one another now. Harry isn’t sure where this is going but he needs to have some sort of self-control.

So he’s pushing him away, which Niall is taking as a playful manner, so Niall challenges him, wrapping his hands around his hips and pulling him even closer so their bodies are tucked close together. Harry’s green eyes find blue and he shoots him a warning glance. Niall’s actions cease and he’s pulling away slightly to look at him properly. “What?”

Harry has known Niall for a long time, he knows how he is with women, and he knows how he is with any relationship. He also knows that he’s been the only constant in Niall’s life except for his parents, which haven’t been much of ones his whole life. So he figures he’s different, Niall wouldn’t ever treat him like someone he’s fucking, still just Harry Styles, his best friend who he happens to fuck and maybe even love. But Harry’s curiosity is getting the better of him, which is why he speaks the next question.

“Hold you’re horses Romeo, take it slow. I’m still not sure you’d even respect me in the morning.”

At this, Niall’s face drops. Harry immediately regrets saying it, because even if he doesn’t want this to just be a fling for Niall, he doesn’t want it to end either.

“I’ll always respect you Harry. I just-“ Niall’s fidgeting now underneath Harry’s hold. “I just need this to be a secret, at least until I know what ‘it’ is.”

Harry can respect that; really he can, because he knows how it is. He has been in Niall’s shoes before, hell, he still is. People are cruel and judgmental.

Back in England, when both of them went to a boarding school in Homes Chapel, Harry remembers the teasing and the bullying like it happened yesterday. He remembers being pushed down face first in the dirt, being called positivity nasty names not worth repeating, and sometimes they resorted to hitting and kicking him.

He can still remember the taste in his mouth, the horrible gritting sensation, his shirt torn and his lip bleeding. All he wanted to do was crawl in a little ball and never untangle. But like he was seemed to be born to do, Niall saves him, fighting his way to Harry’s side. Niall didn’t put the violators in the hospital, but it was enough to pull both Harry and him out and send them away, far away.

Niall is his hero, he would never hurt Harry. And that is why Harry knows that he’d keep Niall’s secret for the rest of his life if need be. He owed him that much.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay.” He gives Niall a reassuring smile before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. Moments later, the soft, sensual kiss turns into something on the edge of need as Niall, slides his hands up Harry’s side, causing him to shiver.

They keep it slow as if they are memorizing the inside of each other’s mouths, the feel of each other’s skin against their fingertips. They both need this reassurance, this contact of familiarity and comfort. They need one another.

Niall only pauses to break the kiss to pull Harry’s shirt off slowly, his finger splay out across Harry’s bare chest as he slides his hand downward. Eventually, both the boys are lying naked, kissing each other lazily as hand roam. Niall is nothing but not thorough as his fingers seem to discovery every patch of skin he can find. Harry’s not complaining, he loves the attention.

When Niall turns Harry on his stomach, he’s gentle, hands exploring his back as he rests against him. His lips finds Harry’s ear, as he nips at it softly, his hands busying working their way downward, caressing Harry’s skin softly. Harry presses against Niall’s touch, too much aware of how good this feels, how much care he’s been given.

Dipping his fingers down the cleft of his ass, Niall gently plants kisses on his shoulder as Harry mews to the touch. Niall takes his time preparing Harry, slipping one finger in and then the other only when he feels the times right. Only when Harry is pushing up against his digits, does Niall pull his fingers out, lining the soft blunt end of his cock to Harry’s entrance.

They both take their time. This isn’t like the other times when they are both frenzied and crazed for the high of an orgasm. This time it’s more about connection and feeling, and boy does Harry feel everything.

He’s in love with the feeling of Niall presses up against him, their bodies in a rhythm all their own. He’s in love with the soft feather touches of Niall’s fingers over his back and shoulders and torso. He’s in love with the soft moans and hitches of breath when Niall is pressing into him. He’s in love with warmth of the boy’s breath falling over his skin. He’s wrapped up in a cocoon of Niall, and he’s in love. He’s in love with everything, and he’s vaguely aware of how dangerous this is, but he doesn’t care. He’s in love and nothing is going to take that away, nothing.

Harry feels the burning build up in his abdomen, and he whimpers against the pillow his head is resting on, as Niall breathes, “I’m so close,” as a warning.

It takes one, two, three slow drags against Harry’s prostate before he biting into the pillow as he moans out an orgasm. He can feel himself clinch around Niall as the blond pumps once more before he’s spilling his load all inside him.

After they’ve ridden out their highs, and Niall pulls out and topples beside him, Harry sighs contently. He can feel the slow leaking of Niall’s spunk, a trail down his thigh, and he can feel the wet stickiness of his own spunk underneath him, but he’s too peaceful, too absorbed in what Niall and he just shared to worry about it much now.

Moments pass before Niall wraps his arm around Harry, pulling him close. And maybe, just maybe, Harry cuddles closer than needs to be, the stickiness long forgotten as he just wants to lay here, forget about everything, but the feel of Niall so close to him. At that moment he knows he’s completely and utterly fucked.

+

  
To most high school students, fall break is something to get excited over. They get to go home for the week, go on vacations, but to Harry and Niall, fall break is just time off of school. They didn’t go home for breaks, mostly because even if they did, their parents wouldn’t be home. So they stayed at the dorms during break as much as they could, except during winter break when the whole school is shut down.

This fall break, they have made plans to stay in New York, Niall talking about the night life, which isn’t Harry’s scene, but he probably is still going to be dragged along. Niall has chuckled at the face Harry has given him when he has mentioned the late nights they are going to have in town.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, I’ll take you shopping.” At that comment, Harry perks up, already forgetting what he’s sacrificing for his shopping trips.

Harry catches Niall’s blue eyes and laughs. The guy could probably lead him into anything and Harry would gladly participate as long as Niall is by his side. That is a little scary, but at the same time, Harry felt protected and that is all that mattered to him.

I can see forever in your eyes. Harry has almost let that slip out once or twice before, always catching himself before he makes a complete idiot of himself in front of Niall. Seriously though, he could see the dream, having 2.5 kids, living in a house with a white picket fence, Niall by his side. That life would be easy, it would be safe.

Harry seems to be more smitten than originally thought. And it takes Niall to ask Harry something to get him out of his daze. They have made a stop at Harry’s locker before Niall escorted Harry to his Chemistry class, which he had next.

“Who’s that?” Niall asks, earnestly.

Harry’s eyes follow Niall’s and it lands on the one person Harry wishes he didn’t know. “Oh, him. That’s Zayn Malik, he’s the guy I was telling you about in my chem class, my lab partner, who almost made me fail because he wouldn’t do any of the work.”

Niall doesn’t look at him, he’s still looking at Zayn, when he retorts a “But it was just a B-“

“Doesn’t matter, what matters is he’s a selfish dick who shouldn’t even be in this class because he doesn’t do anything but sleep.”

Harry misses the fluttering of Niall’s eye lashes and the brief look of desire, Harry’s too busy trash talking Zayn to notice.

+

Fall break was great. Harry spent the time with Niall in the city for the few days they had off. Niall set a new drinking record and Harry replaced his closet.

It was nice just being with Niall with none of the pressures of school to worry about. Well, at least for the most part. Harry tried to do as much work as he could the first day of their break, but Niall was having none of that and instead dragged him out (almost kicking and screaming).

They stayed in the dorms, seeing as it was optional to leave. The boys never go back home to England if they can help it, and they’re sure that their parents don’t mind either. They just get extra money in their bank accounts on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas – that’s how their parents show their love.

Harry is surprised when Niall offers to walk him to class. He isn’t entirely sure why, but it seems perfect for him. He can pretend that Niall is his boyfriend and they are walking through the halls together for everyone to see. Reality sinks in; however, when he realizes that they were doing no such thing.

The most Niall lets Harry do is nudge him in the shoulder with his own. Harry is usually all over Niall anyways, and while he didn’t pull back on the usual stuff, if Harry did anything more than that, he would recoil. Niall would give him a stern look and Harry would remember that Niall didn’t want it out quiet yet that he is into guys. Harry understood.

So Harry walks with him, throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulder, talking adamantly about something and completely missing the way Niall tenses at the touch. Niall must see some friends of his because he suddenly shrugs off Harry’s arm to go talk to someone. Harry knows he’s popular, but damnit sometimes he wants him just to himself.

Harry does think that something is up when Niall follows him into his chemistry class though. He’s never showed any interest in being inside any of Harry’s classrooms in the past seventeen years they’ve known each other. Niall might be coming around, Harry thinks, finally.

Noticing that the hot guy is talking to the teacher as they walk in, Harry goes to his seat to begin to get ready for class. Nothing else has Harry’s attention, except Niall.

He talks about their time in New York City this past week, what color of shirt he should wear with his new skinny jeans, and even some clothes Niall would really look good in. He’s so distracted about the talk that he misses that Niall’s attention is elsewhere.

It’s on a certain raven-haired boy who he now finally knows the name of. Niall and Zayn’s eyes meet occasionally, and Niall’s sure that he’s stole his breath with each look. Harry’s too busy taking out his book, pencil, pen, and notes to notice. When the Harry tells him he has just another minute until class starts, Niall’s eye flicker to Harry, “I gotta go, see ya later.” Niall rushes out of the classroom, leaving a love sick Harry in his wake.

Harry sits in his seat, chin in his hands. He is too busy day dreaming to feel the nudge on his shoulder, until it’s hard enough to topple him over.

“Sorry,” an apologetic voice rings out. “You seemed to be in your own little world.”

Harry grumbles under his breath I was, but then looks up to see who the person that broke his little day dream of a curly-haired boy with blue eyes. It surprises him that he sees the hot guy from before.

Out of the rest of the class, this guy is probably the most intelligent, aside from Harry of course. He’s got the looks and the brains and that’s what attracted Harry to him in the first place. He just never made a move because, well, no one could compare to Niall, which is the excuse he made up for himself every time someone was interested.

The guy is staring at him, and Harry shakes his head, remembering he’s being rather rude. “Oh, sorry, just thinking.”

“Oh, okay, well, Harry right?” when Harry nodded confirmation, the guy continues talking. “Hi, I’m Liam, don’t know if you knew that, but um…” he trails off, he looks a bit nervous, and if Harry wasn’t completely entertaining the idea of becoming Mr. Horan-Styles, than he would probably thought it was cute. In fact, even now, the boy was adorable when he’s nervous.

“I was out the day we got our study guide, do you mind if I borrow yours?” he smiled brightly, almost blindingly. “You’re the only one I trust keeping accurate notes.” He adds, and Harry knows it’s true. Liam and he are probably the only people, besides Reagan (another one of Harry’s friends) that pay any attention in class.

Harry thinks it’s weird that Liam decides now, out of any other time, to talk to him, now that he has Niall. After all this time he’s been trying to figure out how to break the ice with him, he guesses that is just how life goes.

Liam is a quiet kid, and Harry kind of likes it. He doesn’t much like the shyness, but he could have worked with it if he needed too. But now that Niall seems to be getting on the same page as him, he really doesn’t need to be picking up other guys.

“Sure.” He smiles, rummaging through his papers until he finds the packet labeled ‘Study Guide.’

“Thanks,” Liam gives another blinding smile, “I’ll have this back to you tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

Harry just nods and Liam is off to his seat which is three tables behind him.

****  
Niall is waiting outside Harry’s classroom when the class ends. Zayn is the third to leave as his eyes rake over Niall’s body, making the blonde almost shiver in place. Zayn gives him a knowing smirk and walks to a trash can as he throws some trash (probably his homework) in it, Niall notes that he had no books in his hands when he walked out of the classroom.

“Hey, didn’t know you were going to be here.” Harry demands his attention, his head snapping to when he hears the brunette’s voice.

“Oh yeah, got out early, figured we could walk to get some lunch together.” Niall smiles at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zayn looking at him before someone he doesn’t know playfully punches Zayn in the shoulder and he turns around to see who is trying to get his attention.

“That’d be great, just let me drop by the dorm so I can put my books up, then we can go from there.” Harry nods in the direction of the dorms, and Niall silently agrees, taking the steps toward the dorms and Zayn.

Harry is leaning against Niall now, but he doesn’t much care about it when Zayn is looking at him like he wants to eat him. Zayn winks at him against when he passes with Harry and turns back to talk to the boy who had punched him in the shoulder not a few minutes before.

Niall looks back, not once, but twice before they turn the corner and are out the doors. It’s chilly, enough to be wearing a jacket, in which Harry insisted Niall not leave the dorm room without.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to drop his books off; it takes them longer to argue where they should go to eat. Finally, after agreeing to go to the café they often go to, they head off, Harry is tucked in lovingly under Niall’s arm.

****  
“You still having it off with Niall?” Arianna blurts out first thing when Skype connects.

Harry almost chokes on the banana he’s chewing on. “Ari, please. Don’t be so crude.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Harry Edward Styles. You’ve fancied this boy forever now, and the moment he jumps your bones, you start giving it to him for free. Tell me how that is good?”

He stops for a moment, unsure how he could turn this around. He knows she has a point, but he doesn’t really like talking about it. Niall is his best friend, and now occasional lover, so whatever grudge Arianna has with Niall, she doesn’t have to take it out on him now.

“Look Ari, I know what I’m doing,” as least he thinks he does, “I’m a big boy and I know Niall wouldn’t intentionally hurt me. So drop it.” Harry’s eyes narrow at her when he sees that’s she’s doing likewise to him.

“Just be careful, love. Don’t play with fire, you’ll get burnt.” Harry rolls his eyes at the saying.

“Yes, I know, I’ll be good. Thanks for the concern. Now, can we talk about something else?”

That gets her to shut up about Niall. Ari goes into telling a story about her now boyfriend and his ex and it’s just too juicy to pass up, Harry is hooked on the words ‘strawberry milkshake to the face.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	8. And the levy breaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

It’s been several weeks since they had started this thing.

This thing meaning that whenever Niall felt frisky, he’d go to Harry and they would bonk in his bed. Niall knew that he was messing around with Harry. He knew that Harry didn’t do flings, and while he knew all this, it didn’t stop him from coming back.

What fuels him to go back is those honey brown eyes encircled by long, thick black eyelashes that he sees every day he walks Harry to and from class. He also sees them in his dreams and when he closes his eyes as he wanks off in the shower.

He knows this will be short lived, once Harry knows who he really has eyes for, because let’s face it; Harry can’t stand Zayn after he almost made him fail. Niall just figures though, that Harry is helping him discover himself. And he definitely is into guys.

Niall’s grateful for Harry, he didn’t think he’d been able to go through with any of this without him. He encourages him, made him feel like he isn’t the freak everyone else would have if they had found out first. If he didn’t have Harry to show him how do to these things with a guy, then he would never have the courage to take things to the next step with Zayn if the occasion arises. Niall hopes it arises soon.

Their fooling around again. Light nips there, press of skin there, a few moans here, a soft whisper of a name there. It’s become like a game the two play and Niall like to play. He pushes Harry onto his bed and smirks, ready to crawl him when Harry shoots out a hand and has a look of disgust on his face.

“Oh no no no, not with these ho hos” he quickly stands up and pushes Niall down on Harry’s bed, straddling him.

Niall’s chuckling. “I wash my sheets. You know this; you bug me about them every week.”

Harry is still shaking his head. “Those kinds of things don’t just get washed out.”

This has Niall rolling his eyes, but smiles into the kiss as Harry dips down to plant on his lips. Harry rubs his groin against Niall’s, causing him to close his eyes and moan into the kiss. His hands clinch at Harry’s hips to stop him, and then without warning he flips them over, sucking roughly on Harry’s neck.

Harry’s thrusting up into him now and he can’t have that, so his hand slides down to push his hips down firmly against the bed. The boy beneath him growls, and Niall snickers once again. “Patience’s is a virtue.”

“Screw patience’s, and screw me.” He whimpers. Niall knows Harry’s hard, he can feel him through the thick materials of both their jeans.

“You’re gonna have to have some, we’ve got a party to attend.” He nips playfully at Harry’s ear before pulling up.

Harry blinks at him, and slams his fist on the bed as Niall walks to the bathroom to fix his hair, which he knows is messy from his brief make out session just now. He smirks when he walks back out and Harry’s trying to adjust himself in his pants. “Arsehole.” He hears him mutter.

+

  
He knows Niall’s here at the party, he made sure of it, and whoever he’s seen him with, Harry he thinks his name is, the kid in his chem class that got his panties in a wade over a stupid project.

Zayn didn’t like Harry that much, too much of a tight-arse if you ask him, but no one did because no one cares about Harry fucking Styles. Not even his best friend, Niall, who seems to be oblivious to the boy’s heart-eyes he makes to him.

He thinks it is pretty pathetic, but at the same time kind of funny. Especially when he found Niall’s eyes not looking at Harry, but himself. Zayn had been eyeing him too, he isn’t going to lie. Niall had a great body and fuckable lips. Zayn can see himself ruining Niall’s pretty little face a time or two before he gets bored and throws him away.

And this all probably starts as a game, a game to make Harry jealous and mad and upset, maybe to even make him realize that Niall is just not that into him, like that stupid book said.

He’d make sure that Niall and he share some intimate eye contact, Zayn would smirk and Niall would flush. It is quite entertaining, but the best part is Harry. He could see the anger roll off him in heat waves.

At one point, Zayn even goes as far as brushing up against Niall in the kitchen to get a beverage, claiming that there isn’t any room to get past. The look in Harry’s eyes, however, Zayn knows he’s not falling for that trick.

Harry manages to whisk Niall away after that, probably in the living room, and Zayn laughs to himself. Niall clearly is into him, and he thinks he’s right fit himself. He might as well see how far this can go, bonus points if Harry runs out the door crying or punches him.

+

  
Harry isn’t amused. He doesn’t know what Zayn is up to, but he quite like it if he would stop. Niall seems flustered, and Harry is pissed. He’s even made a suggestion that they just leave, but Niall is having none of that. It’s settled when Niall seems to want to dance away his frustrations and Harry just wants to sulk.

He slides into a bar stool, as his eyes glue to Niall. He’s not possessive, at least he doesn’t think so, but he doesn’t really like Zayn touching Niall, or even looking at him like he’s a piece of meat. Yes, Harry is in love with him, has been for a while, but even if Niall doesn’t feel the same, Niall deserves someone better than Zayn Malik.

Harry’s so busy in his thoughts that it doesn’t register to him that the devil has actually enters the room and making his way towards Niall. The next time he looks up, he sees Niall is dancing with someone, though Harry’s sure that couldn’t possibly be considered dancing, more like sex with all your clothes on.

Then he sees the guys face and he’s furious. He makes to get up and he’s stomping towards the two guys when Zayn meets his gaze, with a little smirk, Harry narrows his eyes. That’s when he loses them in the crowd. Louis seems to making a commotion, as he always is. When Harry looks back, Zayn and Niall is nowhere to be found. Harry could kill Louis at this particular moment. Zayn is Houdini or something, disappearing with Niall in tow in mere seconds.

+

  
Zayn tugs Niall down on a couch as he sits himself down beside him. The light from the basement is dull, cascading a light yellow on all the surfaces it hits, causing Zayn’s skin to glow nicely. Niall licks his lips subconsciously.

The boy beside him is shifting, grabbing something out of his jacket pocket. It looks like a cigarette and lighter, but Niall’s been to enough parties to know that that isn’t just a cigarette.

Zayn lights the blunt, taking a hit or two before offering it to Niall, who declines it half-heartedly.

“Come on, ‘s not so bad.” And Niall finds himself agreeing, taking the joint in his hand and taking a hit. He chokes and coughs. If this is how people smoke pot, he doesn’t think he’ll enjoy it. He looked up, teary eyed and red-faced, Zayn chuckles softly, Niall can feel himself blush.

“First time I’m guessing.” Niall nods confirmation and Zayn smiles. “Here, let me.” Niall watches Zayn take a hit of weed and leans over, pressing his mouth on Niall’s. As he breathes out, Niall inhales, bringing the smoke into his lungs.

He only coughs a little bit as he’s learned from the last time. He actually is more aware of Zayn’s lips then the burning in his chest. If this is what kissing Zayn felt like, then his fantasies had it wrong. He was in much deeper shit than previously known.

+

  
Harry has no clue where Niall and Zayn went off to, that is until they both stumble out of the door, giggling. He tries not to imagine what sort of things where were off doing down in the basement, but he has had enough.

“Come on Niall, let’s go.” Without another word, or any other objection from Niall, Harry has him torn away from where his body was pressed against Zayn’s to the front door within a blink of an eye. Niall gives Zayn an apologetic look and Harry misses Zayn’s “See ya in class, princess.”

Once they get home Harry has calmed down a bit, mainly because Niall is being so affectionate with him. He’s nestled in Harry’s arm, nudging his nose against his cheek. He’s never seen Niall so touchy-feely, but he’s rather enjoying it at the moment, except he isn’t because Niall smells like pot, left over of Zayn no doubt.

He sits Niall on his bed, pulling off his top and jeans, throwing them in the direction of the dirty clothes hamper. Niall looks at him almost sheepishly. “I like him.” He seems to blurt out. Harry freezes. He knows without asking, but he finds himself asking it anyways.

“Who?” he says, throwing the covers away from the bed and pushing Niall up to rest his head on his pillow.

Niall’s eyes are serine and the bluest of blues, Harry could get lost in them if he was sure he’d find his way back this time. “Zayn.” The blond almost whispers. “I mean, I really like him, ever since that party a month ago. I saw him and I just want to-”

“Okay, I get the picture. Go to sleep.” Harry interrupts him, silently covering him up and walking back to his own bed, shedding clothes on his way there. By the time he lays in bed, there are tears running down his face.

+

Harry wakes up to a pounding headache. It has nothing to do with alcohol, he knows because he didn’t drink last night. Nor had it anything to do with him going to be angry like his mum used to say to him when he was little. He hopes it has nothing to do with this ache in his chest area, but chances are it does. But then it hits him and he’s battling with more than just the headache.

Last night the love of his life told him that he liked someone else. If the pang that just surged through his head at the though was any indication, Harry knew exactly why he had the headache now. He didn’t even want to open his eyes, nor roll over to see if Niall was even here because it meant all of it had been real and he really didn’t just have a dream.

He has to though. He’s got a class at ten and a test in his trig class today. He slides out of bed, his back to Niall as he wanders to the bathroom to wash away yesterday’s memories. It doesn’t help, but it does allow him to manage his hair a little more. When he walks out, towel low on his hips, Niall is just stirring under his covers.

Two blue eyes pop open, honing in on Harry, which makes him almost visible shudder. A smile plays across those lips and Harry almost forgets what Niall confessed to him last night. Almost.

“Morning.” Niall slurs with sleep in his eyes. Harry merrily nods, going about his business and getting dressed. It’s only when he’s gathering his books for his class that he feels two sleep warm arms wrap around his middle and soft lips at the nape of his neck.

“Off to class?” he asks, breath fanning down Harry’s neck.

He nods and makes a move to continue what he’s doing before he lets Niall do anything more, but Niall is not having any of that.

His grip is strong as the tips of his fingers dig into Harry’s abdomen. “Stay, just this once. I’ll make sure you’re prepared for your test. Just stay with me this morning.” Harry is about to say no, but when he’s turned around to see Niall’s face, his mind goes blank and that dull, numb feeling dissipates into a throbbing heartbeat that just aches for Niall’s touch.

It feels wrong though. He feels used and dirty afterwards and he doesn’t even make it to trig class later because he’s pressed against an empty classroom door as he cries and cusses that Zayn Malik took yet another thing in his life.

It takes him a moment to realize that his phones buzzing. It’s Reagan, a girl in his chemistry class and befriended him his freshman year. They had quite a lot in common, both being academically gifted, the difference being Reagan wasn’t a fan of Niall.

Her parents were diplomats and she had to leave the country to do some publicity. He glanced at the text, apparently she had just came back and wanted to meet up in their usual spot: the gardens.

It takes him a minute as he tries to gather himself, patting down his red, puffy cheeks and trying to collect himself before seeing her again after a month.

He gets there before her and settles down against the tree that they meet up at. Reagan comes around within five minutes, throwing her school bag down beside him. Her pale skin is flushed, probably from rushing here, her blonde hair up in a loose bun.

“Sorry, there is no service in Africa.” Is the first thing out of her mouth, before she frowns, apparently Harry didn’t collect himself as much as he thought he did. “What’s wrong?”

Harry didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to apparently. “It’s Niall isn’t it? What did that little…”

He shakes his head. He wants to defend him, he wants to say it has nothing to do with Niall, but he can’t lie, not to Reagan, she’ll see right through him. “It’s not his fault.”

Reagan looks at him like she doesn’t believe him, and rightly so, because no matter how he paints this, Niall had everything to do with it.

Harry sighs, pulling his coat tighter around him. “Alright, alright, stop looking at me like that. I- I think I’m being used.”

+

  
_hey._

**what’s up?**

_Bored. Detention. Wanna hang? Let’s do something a little more stimulating._

Niall looks at his phone and smirks. He was afraid that last night was just a dream, but clearly not. He sends a quick text to him telling he’ll meet Zayn there. It takes him a bit to brush his teeth and fix his hair the way he likes it, but he’s off and by the time he gets to where he knows the detention room, he’s being pulled into an empty classroom against the wall.

He blinks a bit and it doesn’t register until feels rough hands on his hips and lips on his that it’s Zayn that’s got him pinned against the wall. He molds into the touch, kissing the boy back with as much pressure he was getting in return.

It only takes minutes before Zayn has Niall’s pants around his ankles and hand firmly around Niall’s hard cock, stroking in a slow rhythm. Niall has to bite his bottom lip to muffle the strangled groan that might be coming from his mouth.

This has Zayn looking up at him through those perfect eyelashes and Niall’s suddenly thrown into all his fantasies about the boy on his knees in front of him. Oh god. He tenses at the thought, which only results in Zayn picking up his pace. If he keeps going on like this, he’s going to cum before it’s even really begun.

Niall manages the strength to pull him off as Zayn’s lips make an sinful ‘pop’ off his dick. “W-wanna. Can I fuck you?” he blurts out, not as graceful as he would have liked. His blue eyes are glued to Zayn’s face, and he doesn’t miss the smug grin on his face as he stand up to peck Niall on the cheek.

“Well, have at it love.” He says, and without another word, Zayn’s unbuttoning his own pants and shucking them to the ground before tugging on Niall’s shirt, moving to the nearest table. Niall complies, only vaguely worried about the probability of getting caught doing this, but he supposes that this is the reason why it’s so appealing.

Zayn’s already moaning when Niall comprehends what’s happening. Zayn’s got two- no three- fingers inside him, and Niall’s cock twitches with interest. The little sounds coming out of the tan boy’s mouth makes him wondering if he can make get him to make them while he’s inside him, and suddenly that’s become him mission.

After a moment, Zayn pulls on Niall’s shirt again. “I’m ready.”

Niall nods, licking his lips before spitting in his hand and slicking himself up, stroking oncetwicethree times and he’s sticking the blunt tip against the open hole. He sucks in a breath. It’s not that he’s never done this before, no, him and Harry’s done this loads of times. But this is with Zayn, the guy he’s been fantasizing for the better part of the school year.

“Get on with it.” He hears a flustered Zayn from below. He smirks at this, sliding in, finally. It takes Niall a moment before he can gather his thoughts from the jumbled mess that finally being inside Zayn has left him. His mind keeps repeating deeper, while his cock keeps repeating cum and he’s about to explode at just the thought until fingernails dig into his hip and his eyes focus on Zayn’s face, bringing him back to the site before him.

“Move.” Zayn growls and Niall’s hips snap to attention. He slides into him with a bit of resistance at first, but before too long he’s pumping in and out with only tiny whimpers between them. Niall’s not sure who’s making the noise but the darkening of Zayn’s chocolate eyes that are affixed on him is doing things to his rhythm.

Niall pushes into Zayn as the boy beneath cries out, and Niall’s pretty sure his cock is dragging against Zayn’s prostate now as his moans grow louder. He feels Zayn clinch around him and he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose it any second now.

Before he can voice this however, Zayn is painting his grey tee and his own white one with white ribbons of cum. Niall can feel the stickiness through his shirt but the clinching Zayn’s doing around his cock makes him forget about that. Instead, he fills the boy below him with his load, Zayn realizing this as he pushes himself against Niall to milk him of his orgasm.

After he’s finished releasing himself inside Zayn, Niall collapses on top of Zayn, panting heavily. “Holy –“

“Yeah, I know.” And if Niall actually had the strength to look up, he could see the smug smirk playing across Zayn’s lips. Instead he just groans, trying to pull himself out and with any coherent thoughts left, he fumbles around the classroom to grab his discarded pants and boxers.

Zayn’s already dressed and cleaning up the cum on his shirt when Niall turns around, fastening his pants. “Oi, you got it on my shirt as well!” Niall says, after he’s wiped his hand on his pants after discovering the still wet seed of Zayn on his tee.

The tan boy smirks, walking over to him, leaning in and Niall can feel his breath over his hot skin, and he’s trying not to physically shiver. “There’s more where that came from.” He smirks, patting Niall’s arse as he passes, and exits out of the classroom leaving Niall alone.

Niall finds himself back in the dorm fifteen minutes later, its empty and he wonders where Harry had gotten off to. He knows that he’s not in class, his class got out forty-five minutes ago. He grabs a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator and opens it, taking a swallow. He plops down on his bed, unable to wipe the cheesy grin on his face.

Things were really looking up. He was finally getting what he wanted. But it was also bittersweet because he had to end things with Harry now. Things were going to be fine though, Harry knew that this thing between them was just temporary.

Just then the door opened to Harry, who was holding his books for his last class. He dumps them on his bed without a word and Niall smiles at him shamelessly. Harry seems to pretend Niall isn’t there until he can’t ignore him any longer. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” He finally breaks the silence that’s been engulfing the both of them since he’s entered.

“Oh, well, we gotta talk.” Harry stops, and nods like he knows what’s coming.

“Well go on then.” He says, sitting down opposite of Niall on his own bed.

“Well, that thing with me and Zayn, what I told you about last night, I think it’s gonna work out.” Niall is too blissed out about this information he completely doesn’t register the visible flinch Harry does.

Harry’s eyes seem to register Niall’s appearance as he’s not fixed himself since the adventure he had with Zayn earlier. He’s got disheveled hair and his clothing is rumpled, he even smells of sex Harry thinks. Harry’s throat tightens and he feels like he can hardly breathe. He needs to get out of there before he breaks down completely.

“Oh…okay. Good for you.” He manages to say before he scrambles out the door mumbling something about Reagan and leaving an oblivious Niall in his wake.

He makes it all the way down the hallway of the dorms before be breaks. Tears falling from of his eyes that he can’t control anymore, not that he wants to. His whole body is betraying him now as he leans against the wall, unable to find the strength to make another step without the support.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	9. Is there a way to just forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

**Where are you?**

Reagan has had about enough of waiting. She wasn’t very much a patient person, and waiting on a Harry Styles isn’t something she’s really trying to make a habit. She glares at her phone as she doesn’t receive a text back. She knows something is up, Harry knows how much she doesn’t like to wait, and doesn’t do so unless isn’t unavoidable. Reagan knows he can’t be doing anything too important; all he did was go to his dorm to drop off his books. He supposed to meet he back at her dorm five minutes ago. A knock at her door rips her from her thoughts.

She opens the door and the sight is enough to break her heart. Harry stands there, pale and wide-eyed.

It’s like she knows. “Oh baby, come here.” Reagan pulls Harry into her arms and guides him to her couch. Harry cuddles with her, and it’s uncomfortably silent for what seems like eternity. But she doesn’t push, never pushes, and Harry wants to say something, tell her he’ll be fine, but he doesn’t believe those words yet, and with his body betraying him with every loose tear and sob, he doesn’t think he can trust anything about him at the moment.

Until it’s just too much and everything comes tumbling out and it’s a jumbled mess. Reagan doesn’t even ask him to repeat because she’s got the gist of it. After she gets him to calm down a bit, and there is silence once more does she speak anything more than the ‘shh’s’ and ‘it will all be alright’. “Want me to beat him up?”

Harry laughs, because out of all this, he knows Reagan’s got his back no matter what. “No, I just want to forget that I was so stupid.”

Reagan seems to be contemplating something before she turns him to face her. “What you need is to meet someone better.”

He shakes his head and still is when he answers. “No, no one compares to Niall.” He says solemnly.

“But that would be prefect, get your mind off Niall and maybe find someone that will want to be with you instead of using you for sex.”

Reagan’s words sting but ring out some truth. “No.” is all he says, snuggling up against her before he falls asleep from exhaustion.

+

  
Harry is fine. He’ll get through this. If he has an urge to throw up his food when he sees Zayn pushing Niall into a broom closet or throw sharp objects at them when he turns the corner and see’s Niall kissing Zayn in corners of the school, well then it’s just because he’s eaten something rotten or in a bad mood already.

He’s been avoiding Niall like a plague, staying over at Reagan’s as much as he can. He makes excuses when Niall asks if he wants to go with him and Zayn somewhere, and he adverts his eye contact with him when he happens to bump into them in the hallways.

Reagan’s keeps mentioning the whole hook up thing, that maybe he should let her set him up with this guy she knows. They have a lot in common and  _blahblahblah_  – that’s all Harry hears now a days. In reality, however, Harry’s numb, he feels empty and lonely. He’s frustrated because Niall seems like nothing going on, that he and Harry still have the best of friendships. All Harry wants to do is yell at him, make him  _see_ , but it won’t work. Niall’s too busy with Zayn to notice much of anything else anymore.

One particular morning, when Harry’s just a tad bit more emotionally susceptible, he sees Niall with Zayn outside of their dorm room, about the same place where Harry broken down and cried his heart out a week before. Their kissing and only stop when Niall sees him. “Oi! Hey sleepyhead.” He hears Niall call back at him when he passes.

He turns, and he wishes he didn’t. Zayn’s watching him like he knows everything, knows why Harry’s keeping his distance and why he’s not Zayn’s biggest fan. That doesn’t do him in; however, it’s the smirk that flourishes across Zayn’s lips that gets him. It’s like a sign, a ‘I got you’ signal. At that point, Harry’s had enough.

He scrambles to the library as he practically slams his books and things on the table where Reagan’s seated, making her jump as she was completely involved with one of her books. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Reagan is looking at him like he’s just caused her a heart attack. “What?”

“The hook up- the date I mean. I’ll do it.” Reagan’s face lights up with recognition.

“Okay, goodie. I’ll set it up.” Harry isn’t going to tell her his exact reasons as to why he agreed to the date in the first place, it’s really none of her business at the moment.

+

  
Harry’s not paying attention. He’s got his music on; he’s ear buds in as he’s doing his homework on his bed. It’s not until someone grabs his ankle that he looks up to see Niall smiling at him. Good, he needs to see if his plan will work.

He slowly takes his headphones off and tries a smile, something he hasn’t tired in weeks. He falters a bit before Niall laughs, causing him to try even harder.

“Hey curly. What going on?” Niall asks, sitting on Harry’s bed, and it sort of make Harry uncomfortable for a moment before he realizes that Niall’s just acting his normal self and he relaxes a bit. “Haven’t really talks to you much since… you know.”

Harry knows, he doesn’t need to be told, not with that grin that’s been permanently etched on Niall’s face ever since. “Err, well nothing much really, school mostly.” He pauses for effect. “Reagan’s setting me up on a date.” He peers over at Niall to gage his reactions.

“Oh? Like a blind date?” Niall chuckles a little. “Never would of pegged you for something like that, but I’m glad. It’s about time you got out there. You’ve never really had anyone and Reagan seems like someone that has your wellbeing in mind. You need to find someone, Harry. I worry about you sometimes.” He pats Harry’s leg and Harry’s speechless.

He has no idea what to even say to that expect that was exactly the opposite he was hoping Niall would say. He didn’t exactly know what he would say, but it wasn’t that. Maybe something along the lines of he missed him, missed them, and he couldn’t just stand by why someone else might have a chance with him. Fight for him or something.

No, he was giving Harry his blessing. This was probably one of the worst ideas he’d ever had, and what was worse was that he can’t back out now, he had already agreed to it with Reagan and if he canceled, she’d kill him and hide the body in some country no one would even bother looking in.

Once again he was completely and thoroughly fucked and Niall left him with that thought as he wondered into the bathroom to take a shower.

+

This wasn’t going the way Harry wanted it to go. Niall was happy, not only because he somehow discovered the he could get Zayn anytime he wanted, but he was also bloody happy because Harry was going on a date. He even tried to dictate what Harry was going to say; stating he didn’t want to be too ‘boring’ from the start or the date would go down the toilet from the very beginning.

On top of this frustration, Reagan seem to enjoy keeping everything about the date a secret until the last minute, promising that it was well worth the wait. Harry wasn’t so sure, but he trusted Reagan enough to have his best interest at heart, or at least he hoped.

Harry isn’t his self though. He’s kind of lost interest in most everything. He tries not to think about Niall too much, but what can a guy do when Niall was basically his everything and now he’s just nothing. He’s gone from spending almost every waking moment with Harry outside of classes and girls, to spending it mostly with Zayn. All Harry can think is that maybe he just wasn’t good enough.

“That’s not true.” Reagan says after she’s heard it for the tenth time that day. She came over to make sure Harry was actually taking this date seriously. “You’re so worth it, but maybe you weren’t the right kind of forever, and that’s all right, because that means he wasn’t yours either. You’re gonna love this date.”

Harry looks at her less than enthused. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t think he has to.

When the time finally comes, the there is a knock on the door fifteen minutes before the scheduled meeting and Reagan is still fighting Harry’s hair in place, a fight in which she is losing horribly. Frustrated, Reagan gives up. “Go answer the bloody door, your prince charming awaits.”

He’s not so sure it’s his prince charming, his idea of prince charming would be Niall at the door with some pizza and an apology for acting like a dick. He drags his feet as he walks to the door, opening it to reveal a mousse colored shag and chocolate brown eyes to none other than that hot guy in his chemistry class.

A faint smile creeps onto Harry’s lips as the boy before it dressed in a nice button down and jeans, a pair of red converses on his feet. He’s smiling one of his smiles and Harry feels something in his chest stir. Before Harry can say a word, however, Reagan is bouncing in the rood with a beaming smile.

“Li! You’re early. Harry, this is Liam Payne, Liam this is Harry Styles…” Harry interrupts her before she starts in a spill of introductions.

“We all have chemistry class together Rea, I know who he is.” Harry glances back at Liam, whose cheeks are tinted pink.

“Well excuse me then.” She sticks her tongue out and continues as if Harry just hadn’t deflated her plans. “Now, I expect you to bring him home in one piece and mind where you’re touching. Don’t-“ Harry pushes Liam out of the door room them.

“Let’s go before she starts listing the dos and don’ts of dating etiquettes, we’ll be here all night if she ever gets started. Night Reagan!” Liam laughs and they make their way down the steps.

They end up in a nice restaurant not too far away from the academy. Harry can tell Liam’s nice and that’s he’s really trying, but Harry can’t seem to force himself to smile. He’s always been attracted to Liam, but there’s just one major problem: he’s not Niall.

They chat about different things, nothing but school mostly and a bit about family. Harry doesn’t go into detail about much, more of the fact that he’s not sure exactly how much he wants Liam to know, and because he’s not really ready to get too close to someone like he was with Niall.

All in all, the date wasn’t a total disaster. Liam even managed to coax Harry out of his shell when they were people watching when they went for ice cream afterwards. And by the time Liam dropped him off at the dorm room, he had actually laughed; twice.

Reagan of course wanted to know all about it when he got in, so he spent the next hour reliving the date. Liam had been nice, treated him right, but Harry just didn’t know if he was ready to move on like Reagan thought he should. Liam deserved so much more than just being a rebound. But with Niall with Zayn all the time, didn’t Harry need someone too?

+

  
Niall raised an eyebrow as he waited for Zayn to finish his turn. They had a game of pool going, and Niall was determined to win. He was pretty good at pool, but Zayn seemed to give him a run for his money. They even had made it a little game: for every ball that went in, the other had to take an article of clothing off. Niall was shirtless and one sock off, while Zayn had both socks and his hat had come off.

He’d only managed to get Zayn’s other sock off because the older boy had accidently put one of Niall’s solids in the pocket. 

Zayn was leaning down, concentrating on the angle in which he was about to take his next shot. “You know, if I make this shot, your pants are going next.” He looks up at Niall, giving a little wink.

Niall nods in acknowledgement. “However, I’m pretty sure I can get you naked before that.” He smirks, brushing past Zayn, making sure the boy knew exactly what he wanted. Zayn moved backward against Niall’s touch, much like a cat and laughed.

“Like to see you try.” He said, pulling back again to make sure he’s making the shot correctly, sending two balls into the corner pocket. Zayn clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he straightens up and turns around to look at Niall. “And what where you saying about getting me naked? I think it’s time you lose those trousers boy.”

A devilish smirk lay across Zayn’s lips and Niall makes a start to unbutton his pants, but tanned hands quickly stop him. “Here, let me.” Niall practically giggles like a little girl at this, watching Zayn carefully unbutton and pull the zipper down. His hands slide around to Niall’s hips, and he slowly tugs them down.

“Tease.” Niall breathes outwardly as he closes his eyes when Zayn’s hands make a point to rub across Niall’s already growing erection.

Niall’s too busy concentrating on Zayn’s hands to realize that the other had leaned into him until he hears his ragged voice in his ear. “Don’t hear you complaining.” He smirks, and once the jeans have completely dropped to Niall’s ankles, Zayn pulls away, leaving a flustered Niall in his wake.

He whines, and Zayn’s pointer finger drags over Niall’s lips. “Patience’s is a virtue.”

Niall mumbles something about all his virtue has left the building as he steps out of his jeans and takes his pool stick

+

  
Harry wants to punch Zayn in the smug face. Every time he sees him in the hallway with Niall, it’s like the guy is taunting him that he’s got Niall and Harry was left to fend for himself. Guess that is why Harry’s been hanging out with Liam more and more. Well, more like Liam has just been there to lean on.

Liam’s been walking him to class, studying with him, and trying his best to make him smile and laugh. While Liam can be corny at times, it distracts him from Zayn and Niall, and that’s all that matters to him.

This particular day, Liam is waiting outside the dorm building with a cup of Harry’s favorite coffee. They have chemistry next so they walk together as they sip on their coffees in silence for most of the way. Liam asks questions to break the silence and Harry’s kind of glad that he doesn’t have to walk these halls alone anymore.

When they get into class, instead of sitting where he normally sits, four tables behind Harry, he sits beside him, which in return makes Harry blush, but he doesn’t say anything, thankful that he’s got someone that’s interested.

Reagan comes through the door shortly after and winks at Harry on the way to the seat behind him. Harry blushes at this. And turns redder when she insists to scoot up to whisper “Get some Styles,’ before the start of class. But when Harry turns around to retort back, he sees Zayn’s face, apparently more interested in sitting up closer to the teacher today than falling asleep again. Harry quickly turns around but not before seeing Reagan’s annoyed face.

During a long lecture, Harry feels his a swift kick on the back of his chair. He turns to see if Reagan was trying to get his attention, but Zayn’s smiling at him. “What’s wrong with you lately Styles?” Harry rolls his eyes. “Princess didn’t get what he wanted?” Harry wishes he could wipe that smug smirk off Zayn’s face, but he’s telling the truth.

Zayn’s eyes are too focused on Harry to see Reagan throwing a death stare at him. Beside him, he feels Liam shift uncomfortably and a hand reaching up on his leg, almost to his knee, and he feels a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Instead of throwing back something at Zayn, he turns and catches eyes with Liam, who in return gives him a comforting smile. Next thing he knows, he can feel a light pressure in his hair and then a tiny little ball of paper lands next to his notebook. Harry’s scared to even turn around, he’s almost positive Zayn’s throwing paper at him now. He’s so distracted by this that he almost doesn’t notice the folded piece of paper Liam slide underneath his hand.

_Want me to kick his ass for you?_

Harry cracks a smile at this. He scribbles a ‘no’ underneath Liam’s neat handwriting, and then adds:

**But if you want, I might let you help me.**

He slides it back to Liam once he knows the teacher isn’t looking and they continue throughout the class passing notes as Zayn continues to throw little pieces of paper and makes little stabs at Harry using his favorite nickname for him: princess.

Harry’s got his stuff packed five minutes before the bell rings, so that when it does, he hurries out of class, ignoring Liam and Reagan’s calls for him. He makes it all the way to his dorm room in record time, ready to spend the whole night wallowing in his grief. No such luck, however, when he opens the door to reveal Niall.

“Hey babe, wanna grab some ice cream and a movie.” After a moment he adds: “You look like you could use some ice cream.”

Harry wants to scream at him that his boyfriend made him this way, but he doesn’t. He just simply nods as Niall steers him out the door and towards ice cream.

“Yeah, had a shit day.” He mumbles as Niall throws an arm around him. It’s almost like old times, almost.

+

Hanging out with Liam is different. It’s not a bad different, not a completely good different either, just different. The times out with Liam are completely different than with Niall. For starters, Liam doesn’t mind Harry being clingy, if he wants to cuddle in the same booth as him, then Liam lets him. Niall would only push him away if he got to close.

The first time Liam and Harry were in the booth together, eating lunch with Reagan, Harry found himself leaning closer to the older boy without realizing it. Reagan’s face is beaming, but Liam seemed to not care, never once made a move to push him away. That isn’t the only thing that is different.

Niall isn’t a bad friend, he protects Harry and cares for him, and if it were just the two of them, he could snuggle with him. He’d listen and give advice if Harry ever needs it, but with Liam, it just seems like he is there more for Harry’s wellbeing than his own. Like Harry comes before himself, and Harry just isn’t used to that.

Niall usually does things for himself; he’s never really done anything for Harry unless it helps him in some way. That’s just how it’s always been, but with Liam, he’s put first, and it feels kind of nice.

With this whole Zayn thing now, Harry realizes that he’s been too codependent on Niall, he needs someone other than Niall in his life. It helps that Liam is something like Harry, always planning, always structured. They both have their futures planned.

Liam wants to be a physical therapist or something to do with sports medicine. Harry’s always wanted to be an editor or writer. Not everything about them is clean cut though, they both like to laugh and cut up, I mean who doesn’t? Liam makes these corny jokes sometimes and Harry can’t help but laugh. Liam’s a sweet puppy and he could get used to this.

But every time he thinks that, he can’t help but roll his eyes. What is he doing? He doesn’t want to get hurt again. Correction, he can’t get hurt again.

+

  
Zayn lets out a puff of smoke from his mouth as his eyes droop to see the television screen. He’s smoking a joint, with the lights dimmed. Niall is sitting in front of the couch. Zayn’s hands slide over naked skin, massaging Niall’s shoulders as he takes another hit off the rolled fag. When Niall looks up, Zayn smiles lazily, holding the joint in one hand and moving down to give a slow, open mouthed kiss to Niall.

Niall leans back, pressing his lips firmly against Zayn’s. The raven haired boy pulls back and both boys share a smile before Zayn puts the joint into Niall’s mouth. Niall takes a hit or two, coughing a little. Zayn chuckles, and rubs Niall’s chest a little as he kisses his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll get better.”

Zayn pulls the joint to his lips, taking a slow drag before bending down and blowing the smoke in Niall’s mouth. The blond coughs a little in return, but he’s so involved in the kiss that he inhales it without much resistance. Before they know it, Zayn had Niall pulls up on the couch beside him, lazily making out with him.

Finger tips run along jawlines and the joint it long forgotten on the coffee table in the ashtray. Niall is pushed back on the couch as Zayn settles in between his legs. They stay like that for a while, just lying there kissing.

It’s not about getting off; it’s about making the other person feel good. The touches are slow and the kisses are sensual. They take their time to strip each other off, clothes thrown to the floor, long forgotten in the wake of long kisses and lingering touches.

When Niall is buried deep inside Zayn, both boys panting because of the friction, Niall realizes that this time is different than the others. This is when he realizes that he wants more with Zayn than just a good sex life. He wants it all, he wants the commitment.

He’s never been one to be in a committed relationship, but things change. He never met anyone that made him want that until now, until Zayn. After he cums deep inside Zayn, Niall breathes heavily, as Zayn moves to wipe his cum from his and Niall’s chests. Zayn’s lids are heavily lidded and he smirks at the site of Niall lazily laid back on his couch. “Coming to bed love?” he asks, offering his hand and Niall takes it without a moment’s hesitation.

That night, Niall falls asleep with a warm body next to him and the thought in his head that this is exactly what he could get used to, this commitment.

+

Harry could get used to this; being brought his favorites by a well fit Liam Payne. This particular morning, he’s got blueberry pancakes and strawberry syrup. He doesn’t ask how Liam got the strawberry syrup as he sits down at the little table adoring a corner of Liam’s dorm room.

He had originally come to watch a movie with the Liam, but seeing the mound of food Liam had collected, he couldn’t say no. When he is done shoveling in as many pancakes as he could, he pipes up, the question being on the tip of his tongue ever since Liam’s been bringing him his favorite coffee the morning after their blind date.

“How do you know so much about me?” Harry watches as Liam’s face turns a bright red and he looks at the ground, before taking the empty paper plate in front of Harry and throwing it in the trash, along with his own.

“Rea told me.” He says quietly, almost too quiet. Harry laughs, shaking his head. Of course it would be Reagan, making sure her love match went as smoothly as possible.

“Sly bitch, but I love her.” After a moment’s pause, “Cute, but I think you can learn about me in your own way.” Harry looks over at Liam who is smiling brightly, blush still as lively as ever.

“So there will be other times?”

Harry thinks about this for a moment. “If Reagan has anything to do with it, than yes, there will be.”

Liam nods, leaning against the counter. “Alright, well come on, let’s go watch that movie.”

The other boy nods, getting up from the chair. “Just as long as there is popcorn.”

“Gotcha covered.” Liam winks, turning around and grabbing a bag of popcorn out of the box and sticking it in the microwave. Harry pops in the movie and gets settled on the couch, where Liam comes to join him a few minutes later with steaming bowl of popcorn.

After a few failed attempts at cuddling, Liam being the person who failed at those attempts, the two boys find themselves snuggled against one another. Harry smiles as he feels Liam’s chest rise and fall beneath him. This is something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	10. you'll never be him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day; at least that’s what they say. They always encourage students at Lakeview to eat breakfast before starting their day. That’s why they have their cafeteria open at 7:30 in the morning stock full of fruits, cereals, biscuits, muffins, and the occasional pancakes.

Harry has always been a breakfast eater. He can’t go through the morning without something to eat, it helps him concentrate. So he doesn’t mind tracking to the local coffee shop to have breakfast with Liam. In fact, he’s ecstatic that Liam even invited him. Of the four years that he had been at Lakeview, he has tried to get Niall to get up early enough to go get breakfast with him. He’s not had any luck with that.

Niall’s not a morning person like Harry. Harry gets up every morning at 6:30 to get ready, make sure his books and things are in their proper place, he’s even been known to do some finishing touches on his homework. Niall, on the other hand, Harry’s lucky if he can get him out of bed ten minutes before his first class. He’s a heavily sleeper and doesn’t like to get up for nothing, especially not school.

So when Liam voluntarily asks Harry out for a bit of breakfast and coffee the night before, Harry is surprised. He thought that he was the only senior that got up before 8:30 when classes started. Harry’s starting to feel like he might be alright without having Niall as his one true love. Liam’s been great, taking things slow, and being there for him. He’s not pushed anything, and Harry’s been really grateful.

Maybe this whole Zayn thing was a blessing in disguise. He’s able to be with someone that actually can return the feelings. Thoughts of actually being with Liam properly makes Harry’s chest ache. The boy does make him laugh, and he’s been there for him when Niall hasn’t, mostly because Niall’s the one hurting him. He hasn’t asked any questions about Niall either, probably because he wants Harry to tell him in his own time, which Harry’s grateful for as well.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to be with Liam, he’s just sort of holding out. He’s holding out for when Niall comes to his senses and realizes Harry’s the one that he truly is in love with and Zayn was just some infatuation; can’t hurt a guy for hoping.

He takes the key out of his coat pocket for his dorm; Harry’s made sure to come back from breakfast with Liam just in enough time to take his time getting ready and grab his books for his first class. When he opens the door, however, he’s in a very big surprise.

It smells of sex… sex and weed. Harry’s not smoked weed in his whole life, but living and going to several different private schools made everyone aware of what weed smelt like. Harry walks in and hears someone in the bathroom; he furrows his eyebrows peering into the room. “Hey, Niall, why’s…” he trials off when he hits just inside the bathroom, seeing a raven-haired boy instead of his usual blond roommate. It’s Zayn; he’s in the bathroom, apparently washing up. Harry narrows his eyes when he realizes who it is. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Zayn smirks as he pats his face slowly with the hand towel that now Harry has to burn. That’s when Harry realizes that Zayn’s not only the only one here in the dorm, but he’s also buck ass naked. “What’s the matter, princess? Don’t like what you see?” he purrs.

Harry turns his head in disgust. “Where’s Niall?”

“You just missed a good show, Niall was begging for it.” His smirk seems permanently etched on his face, he loves this. Harry growls at the statement and steps forward. He’s not sure what he’s going to do, maybe punch him in the face, but Niall comes in before he can do anything of the sort.

Harry’s not a particularly violent person, in fact; he’s the one that cowers behind Niall when Niall stands up to his bullies. Harry’s the one that would get his face pushed into mud, not putting up any fight at all while Niall punched and kicked his way to save him.

“Zayn, they didn’t have… Hey Harry” he looks between the two of them, “What’s going on?” Harry sends a glare to Zayn, as the he just merely chuckles, before dragging Niall to the bedroom.

“Have fun you two!” Zayn calls out on their exit.

Niall jerks his arm away when they reach the bedroom. “What the hell is wrong with you?” there are traces of confusion on his face, but mostly he’s just angry. Harry backs off, surprised, and then clinches his fist in anger.

“You wanna tell me why our room smells like weed? Do you know how much trouble we could be in?” Niall looks at him like he’s crazy.

“Just chill out, it’s nothing.” He retorts nonchalantly. He can’t believe Harry’s making such a big deal about this sort of stuff. Niall knows if they get caught what could happen, but they’re careful to not leave any evidence around for noisy people to find.

“Nothing!?!” Harry’s raising his voice now, “It’s OUR room! Zayn can’t just come in here and violate _my_ property.”

Harry realizes what he says, but it’s too late now to correct him, he’s on a roll. Niall frowns at Harry’s words, confused. “It’s my room too.”

“Yeah, and it’ll get us both kicked out and send back to England! I don’t want to go back to my parents! So he can take that shit somewhere else!” He has no intentions on going back to live with his parents who don’t support his lifestyle, they’re just as bad as the bullies.

Anger is starting to seep into Niall now; he can’t believe Harry’s being so uptight about this. “You know what? Fuck you! At least I’m having fun; it’s the more than I can say for you.” Harry’s shocked, it written all over his face as he steps away from Niall.

“W-what?” he chokes, trying to hid the tears that he knows are only minutes away from flooding down his cheek.

Niall doesn’t seem to be hearing Harry because he continues. “Zayn doesn’t hold all his problems and hang them up over my head! I can breathe around him!” Harry’s face crumbles at this new information. How could Niall say that to him?

With one last look at Niall, Harry chokes on a sob, turning his back, and leaves the room without another word. He runs to the door, not looking back.

Sighing, Niall runs his fingers through his hair after Harry slams the door. He knows he shouldn’t have said that to Harry, but he was so angry at his accusing tone. Harry’s all about being good and following the rules, Niall just wants to break them sometimes, just live a little. He’s so uptight all the time, Niall wonders how he can function. When Niall comes back, Zayn is just dressed in a pair of Niall’s sleep pants, slung low on his hips.

“Well that was interesting.” Niall shakes his head, still a bit tense. Zayn laughs, he thinks it’s hilarious; he also might still be a little high. “Way to make your mom cry.”

Niall snorts at this and playfully punches Zayn in the arm. “Shut up.” Zayn’s lips make it to the back of Niall’s neck and wrap his arms around him from behind. He knows that Niall needs to relax, but he also knows it’s stupid to offer him a smoke at this time, instead he thinks up an alternative. His hands rise to Niall’s shoulder, massaging them slowly, making sure he’s working out any kinks he might come across; Niall’s putty in his hands in mere seconds.

****  
Harry wakes up, still being embraced on the couch by a still sleeping Liam. For a moment, he doesn’t remember what happened, but he’s happy in Liam’s arms. It’s a little piece of comfort and it’s nice. After lying there for a few more moments however, it all comes back to him – Niall and the fight. He tenses and it wakes Liam. The boy’s arms tighten around Harry and then release him. “Good Morning,” Liam smiles, his voice still sleepy. Harry gives him a weak smile in retort.

“Morning,” Harry’s voice sounds wrecked, raspy, and his throats a little sore from crying last night. Liam is not going to push Harry to talk about what happened last night until he’s ready. Liam kisses him gently on the head and holds him again before they separate.

“How about some breakfast?” Liam offers, and Harry merely nods in agreement. He sits up looking at his sleep worn clothes.

“Err, is there any way I can borrow some clothes, I really don’t want to go back to mine.” He bites his lip, and Liam nods.

“Of course.”

Both of the boys get ready in silence. Harry doesn’t really want to talk about last night’s fight, it would make it too real and he’s perfectly happy right now to pretend he’s depressed because someone got the last of the good cereal in the cafeteria and not what really happened. Again, Liam doesn’t push.

Liam’s clothes hang on Harry’s frame, due to the fact Liam’s more muscular than him, but they work. They go out to eat at the diner down the road from the high school. Liam tries to raise Harry’s spirits, cutting jokes and just being his usual corny self. Eventually it works, and Harry seems a bit lighter.

They go back to Liam’s and he puts on a movie. “Let’s just have a lazy day.” He suggests and Harry smiles.

“Sounds nice.” The younger boy agrees, knowing that he really doesn’t feel like doing anything today but sulk on the couch cuddled into Liam’s body. As the movie plays on and they settle against one another, Liam wraps Harry to his chest.

“You wanna talk about it?” Liam almost whispers he’s talking so softly.

Harry pauses, hesitating for a moment before: “Sure,” Harry tells Liam about the fight with Niall, what he walked into in the dorm, what was said, and how it made him feel. He even mentions the weed, but he doesn’t have evidence besides the smell. All in all, he’s still in shock what happened. “It just hurts.” He adds as Liam nods in agreement. “I just can’t believe he said those things to me.”

“Just give him time to calm down and think about his options. If he cares for you, he’ll apologize and you guys can talk it out. And if there’s no evidence of drugs, then there’s nothing you can do. Just because you don’t like Zayn, there’s no reason you and Niall can’t stay friends.”

Harry smiles at Liam’s advice and hugs him. “But you can stay here as long as you want… as long as you need.”

“Thank you.”

****

Niall hasn’t seen Harry for a while now, it’s really been only the past few days, but he knows he’s been in the dorm. His clothes are missing and his books and things are gone. Zayn has even told him that he’s been in class.

He’s tried to talk to Zayn about it, but Zayn’s just shrugged it off “He looks fine in class. Just let it go Niall, he’ll come back when he’s finished being a drama queen.” Niall doesn’t have a response.

Harry and him have been friends since they were little. They’ve never really had any big fights, and this is the first time Niall’s felt lost. He’s always thought he had Harry there to back him up with whatever he did. But the boy isn’t there, he’s gone, staying with Reagan more than likely. It’s a bit depressing really and he’s not sure how long he can keep his façade up that everything is completely okay, that’s Harry being upset with him isn’t bothering him.

Zayn and Niall watch movies, play video games, and take a hit ever so often, trying to take Niall’s mind off current problems. All that and Harry is still in the back of his mind, so he’s not concentrating well. Zayn’s getting a bit frustrated when Niall insists to take about Harry. He doesn’t want to hear about the ‘princess’, so he starts trying to distract Niall with sex- and it works for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	11. I just want to be with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Niall and Harry have been best mates since they were in diapers. They are now in a private academy in New York, where they’re parents sent them to maybe finally grow up. They’ll do more than that their senior year. But will the secret Harry is harboring, threaten to break their friendship apart? Life seems to be working against the curly haired boy as a new person finds a place in Niall’s life.

It takes two weeks for Liam and Reagan to convince Harry to go back to his room and face Niall. But with the help of both of them, Harry finds himself, hands full of his crap that he’s managed to bring over to Liam’s those twos weeks, standing outside the dorm door staring at it like it’s going to jump out and bite him. He sighs and unlocks it, preparing for the worst.

When he peers in, the dorm doesn’t seem any different, no remnants of wild parties, his side of the room seems in tack, and Niall’s side just in the same mess it’s always in. Harry didn’t know what to expect really, maybe his bedding and things having been thrown out to make room for Zayn and his things. With further investigation, he finds that Niall isn’t there either. This is sort of a relief, as least he can put his things away and relax before shit hits the fan.

He sits his things down on his bed and starts the process of putting it back where he’s keeps them. He puts on some mindless movie to pass the time, and to do something about the deafening silence plaguing the room. He needs something to keep his mind from reeling on what to say to Niall when he finally does see him.

This is the longest they’ve been apart and it’s been odd to not have his best friend around. Sometimes he has had to catch himself from calling Niall just to tell him about something cool he just seen or if he has had a rotten day in his classes. While Liam Reagan is the one that he went to these with all these things in the past few weeks, he isn’t about to try and replace Niall, even if they are in a fight.

Halfway through the movie, Harry hears the key in the lock and fidgets as Niall turns the key and opens the door. He has just been with Zayn for lunch and he throws his keys on his bed and is about to toe off his shoes when he realizes the telly’s on. He then realizes that Harry’s the one sitting in front of it and there is a moment of panic. He has rehearsed this a million times in his head, but no words come to mind when it’s sitting right in front of him. After a moment, Niall’s lips turn into a smile because he has missed Harry and he is relieved to have him back home.

Niall makes his way to the couch, plopping down beside of him. There is silence that no one seems to want to break it. Niall has had a lot of unspoken words between Harry before, where they’ve been able to have conversations without saying a word, but this is not one of those times because Niall is having a hard time figuring out what Harry is thinking.

Is he here to tell Niall that what he said was uncalled for and that they can’t be friends anymore? Surely not, it looks like he had brought all his stuff back. Niall looks down at his lap, fiddling with his shirt before he speaks, “I’m  _so_  sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up like that. You didn’t deserve any of that; you just caught me off guard.” Niall looks earnestly at Harry. “I just really like this guy and I want you to like him too.”

Harry takes all this information in. It seems like Niall’s apology is genuine. He takes Niall’s plead into consideration, knowing that if he stands his ground now that means that their friendship might suffer because of it. This is his best friend in the world and all he’s asking is to give Zayn a chance. He should be able to give him that at least, how hard could it be? But it’s absolutely difficult; Harry is completely in love with Niall and he wants him all to himself.

He’s missing one thing, however; Niall’s in love with Zayn, not him. While Zayn rubs Harry the wrong way, he actually hasn’t given Zayn a chance. He thinks he can set aside his feelings for Niall to give him this one thing, at least for now, for the sake of the friendship he might lose. “I forgive you; just don’t bring it here again.” He warns and Niall nods, fidgeting until Harry flings his arms around him.

The blond wraps his arms around the smaller boy slowly and squeezes tight. “How about some ice cream?” he whispers close to his ear before he pulls away. Ice cream has always been their go-to thing ever since they were little; it just made everything better.

Harry smiles and the nods, “as long as I can get my favorite flavor though.”

Niall pauses and almost chuckles, “I don’t think they carry Niall-flavored.” They both laugh and Harry playfully slaps his friend in the arm. Once things seem settled, they both head out and go to their favorite place to get ice cream- right down the road. Harry gets orange crème sorbet and Niall his usual chocolate.  Everything seems like they’re going back to normal. They laugh about jokes each other makes and catch each other up on what’s been happening in their lives these past few weeks.

Between the laughs and the stories, it’s then that Harry realizes just how serious Niall is about Zayn and just how unserious he had been with him. It hurts, but he has got to be happy for his friend, Niall’s finally found someone he’s stopped the games for. While Harry had always wished he would be the reason why Niall stopped sleeping around, it just clued him in on how much Niall cared about his relationship with Zayn. Harry couldn’t fuck this up again, Niall deserves happiness, and for once Harry thinks that maybe he can finally move on.

+

The following day Harry is at Liam’s for a study session, they have a big chemistry exam coming up and they both want to do their best. Harry has found out more through accident that Liam is the best study partner; he always makes better grades on tests when he studies with him.

As Liam and Harry are gathering snacks, Harry breaks the happy news to Liam. “So… Niall apologized and I forgave him.” Harry was a little nervous on telling Liam about the reunion, but he didn’t know why. If he had to guess, it probably would be because he’s spent two weeks bashing everything Niall’s done to him. These past weeks, Harry has realized more and more just how unhealthy his and Niall’s relationship has been. They both were heading down a dark path, this fight just made them see, made Harry see, that he was going about this all wrong.

Liam pauses, grabbing a bag of chips, and then smiles. “See? A little break can do you good sometimes.” Liam gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before passing him to head into the living room. Harry follows him into the living room which is cluttered with notes, study guides, and chemistry books.

“Well this is a disaster area.” Harry states as he sets his goodies down and makes himself comfy.

“Yeah, but it’s for a good cause.” Liam gives him another smile; sitting his stuff next to Harry’s and sits close.

+

Harry is lounging around on the couch in his dorm, waiting for Liam to show up, when Niall pops out of nowhere holding two shirts. He’s looks rather flustered and Harry can’t help but to feel sorry for him. “Quick, which on looks better?” he holds each up to him, but before Harry can respond, Niall’s speaking again. “Does this one make me look like I’m trying too hard?” Niall’s lips turn into a frown and he is mumbling something to himself.

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Uh, go with the blue one.” Niall nods at him and Harry sits up to eye Niall better. “So, what’s the occasion?” Niall is so wrapped up in himself that he doesn’t realize he’s mumbling to himself again after he nods to Harry that he has received the verdict. He also doesn’t answer Harry; instead he turns and leaves to go to the bathroom.

When Harry gets up to go to Niall, there is a knock at the door. Harry hesitates, giving one last- almost longing- look in Niall’s direction before turning to answer it, it’s Liam. “You ready?” Harry glances back to a still muttering Niall fluttering around the bedroom.

“Uh, sure, bye Niall!” he gets a distracted ‘bye’ back and Harry and Liam leave Niall to his devices.

Niall doesn’t even realize Harry’s left; he’s staring into his reflection, mumbling to himself as he styles his hair. _Today is the day_ , he thinks. He nods to himself in the mirror before grabbing a jacket and leaves to go to Zayn’s dorm.

He picks him up and they go to dinner, somewhere special that Niall has had up his sleeve for a while now. They sit on the same side of the booth and while they are waiting for their waitress, Niall drapes his arm across Zayn’s shoulders. This presses them together from the knees up.

It’s then that Zayn notices the effort Niall has put into his appearance and in the restaurant. He smiles at the blond, realizing that Niall’s being more affectionate than normal.  _Something is up_. Niall has something planned, Zayn is sure. What could he have planned that he needs to butter Zayn up for though? When they get the food they have ordered, he knows that is something big because the food is to die for.

“So it’s been about five weeks since I met you.” Niall finally pipes up, eyes lingers on Zayn’s face.

“Oh?” Zayn takes a drink; he thinks he’s going to need something stronger than this coke if he knows where this is going. “I guess that’s the best five weeks of your life.” He smirks and Niall chuckles. Zayn takes this time to place an arm around Niall’s shoulder; Niall having moved his away when they got their food. He plays with his hair a bit to distract the younger boy and it works; Niall smiles at him and they finish eating their meals.

Later on after the meal, they go back to Zayn’s. After Zayn unlocks the door for the both of them, he removes his jacket and puts his finished cigarette in the ashtray. Before Zayn can sit down, Niall pounces on him. Zayn laughs, “Eager much?”

Niall smiles, but his face gets serious only after a second or two. “I want us to be exclusive.” Zayn’s hands come to grip Niall’s waist. He’s a little taken back by Niall’s request. This is the first time anyone has really wanted to be exclusive with him and he has always been much more of a love ’em and leave ‘em kind of guy.

He doesn’t deserve Niall though, sure he doesn’t mind having a bit of fun with the guy, and he’s great to be around. However, Zayn’s been far too messed up for far too long. He knows a long term relationship with Niall isn’t in the blonds’ best interest. If he’s being frank, even a short term serious relationship with him isn’t in Niall’s best interest.

“Babe, I’m no good for you.” He simply states the truth, his honey eyes resting on blue ones.

Niall shakes his head forcefully, “I don’t care. I want to be with you.” Zayn starts to shake his own head. His “I can’t.” is interrupted when Niall grips his head in both hands and kisses him, trying to show his love in this kiss. He wants Zayn to know he’s not going anywhere, even if Zayn tries to push him away.

After a moment of resistance, Zayn’s hand tightens on the back of Niall’s shirt and the other hand reaches up to grip the hair on the back of Niall’s head. He’s responding to the kiss because Zayn really does want this. He wants this chance.

Niall doesn’t dare break the kiss; instead he deepens it, sliding his tongue across the bottom of Zayn’s lip to gain entrance while his hands press against the couch, continuing to give his all into this kiss. Zayn’s mouth opens up easily, as Niall nudges a knee to part his lover’s legs, allowing his crotch to nestle between Zayn’s legs.

They lay there on the couch for a while, just kissing, tasting one another, hands lingering over each other’s body before they start the process of stripping down to the bare minimum. Niall lifts up, tugging down Zayn’s jeans and boxers, not bothering to wait to strip them one at a time. He wants to be inside Zayn  _now_. Zayn’s not complaining, he wants this just as bad, his own hands fumbling with his shirt then reaching down to tug on Niall’s jeans as he searches frantically for Niall’s lips once more.

Chuckling at his lover, he helps Zayn pull his own pants and boxers down and lifts up to get them over his knees. With their clothes thrown out across  Zayn’s floor, Niall hovers over Zayn while planting kissing over the soft skin of Zayn’s cheeks and lips, heading closer to his jawline, before leaning further down and planting soft, sweet kisses on his shoulders. Zayn shudders at the feeling, impatiently moaning and thrusting his hips upward to make contact with Niall’s own groin.

This gets the younger boys attention, and he smirks as he pulls away to sit on his haunches, eyeing his now naked boyfriend with pleasure. He winks at him before sliding down the couch to get a better view of Zayn’s entrance before slicking his fingers up with spit and rubbing the wetness of salvia around Zayn’s puckered hole.

A moan escapes Zayn’s mouth as he feels Niall’s digit circle his entrance, feeling the slight burn when the blond pushes it inside, stretching him. The boy is taking it slow, letting Zayn get used to the stretch as he slowly pushes his finger in and slowly drags it out so the tip is still inside before repeating the process. Niall does this until he’s able to bury his finger knuckle deep inside Zayn without any resistance.

Zayn is practically wriggling on the couch as Niall takes his time to work him open, his cock leaking precum on his abdomen without even so much as a touch. Only when Zayn is whimpering does Niall push another finger inside, he’s careful not to give too much too fast. They’ve done this plenty of times, but this is special, this is their first time as an official couple and Niall wants to do it right.

He spends quite a long time preparing Zayn for his cock, it’s throbbing at the excitement as Niall’s tried not to touch it himself, but he doesn’t think he can last much longer in doing so. He likes watching Zayn’s face contort into pleasure when he drags the tip of his fingers over Zayn’s sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Babe, please…” Zayn finally chokes out and Niall has to quickly lean down and give a peck on the lips before he caves and gives Zayn what he wants.

Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the couch before scooting closer to Zayn, hand on the base of his cock as he positions himself at the hole, nudging in as his eyes never leave Zayn’s. Niall’s cock bottoms out within moments and he lets out his own groan that mixes with the noises Zayn’s already emitting out.

They take it slow at first, Niall sliding out until the tip of his cock is just inside and sliding back in, just like he did with his fingers, trying to drag his cock against Zayn’s sweet spot. It feels amazing, nice and tight, and Niall knows that if he could, he’d be connected to Zayn like this forever. He snaps his hips further in, causing Zayn to yelp in surprise, but a smirk is on the raven-haired boy’s lips when Niall looks at him and he knows that he’s hit his spot.

Zayn merely shakes his head, chuckling before reaching out to grab Niall anywhere he can before pulling him down on top of him. “Come here you and use those lips on me.” He grunts; brushing his lips against Niall’s with a smirk. Niall obliges him, kissing his lips and trailing a path down to his collarbone as he continues to thrust inside Zayn.

Cock pressed firmly against the two boy’s bodies, Zayn reaches down to palm himself before stroking down the shaft in the same slow, deep motions Niall is entering him at. He continues to moan in pleasure at all the sensations he’s feeling all over his body and he knows its sensory overload; he’s not going to last much longer.

Neither is Niall at this point, all Zayn’s moans are going straight to his cock and he can’t help it when his hips stutter for a moment before they go back to the pace he’s set. It’s not until he feels the familiar wet warmth on his belly does he realize that Zayn’s groans meant he was also close. White cum streaks up Niall’s stomach and chest as it drips from Zayn’s hand still milking his erection until the sensation is too intense for him to do so.

It doesn’t take long after that for Niall to release inside his lover, holding nothing back as he paints Zayn’s insides white. Stars explode behind Niall’s eyelids, and the only thing he can see when he opens his eyes is Zayn. He collapses on the older male, not caring about the mess and Zayn’s chuckle is light and airy, as if he’s out of breath. His arms are like jelly, but he manages to wrap them around Niall as they both lay there for a while trying to regain their strength to get up and clean themselves off.

Niall lifts his head up after a while, damp hair sticking to his forehead, which Zayn secretly finds absolutely adorable. “Ready for round two in the shower in a bit?” He wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn and he can’t help but to bust out laughing. After a moment, Niall gives him a meaningful expression, “Well?”

Zayn leans in and kisses Niall. “You know I’m always up for seconds.” He winks and pokes Niall in the side to get him up. Once he’s up off the couch, he playfully smacks Niall’s bare ass before he runs to the bathroom. He thinks he and Niall both deserve this chance as he tries to beat Niall to the bathroom before he can carry out his revenge on Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	12. the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees something he has to work through, Niall breaks the news to Harry, and Liam is just there. Or in which case, Harry owes Liam BIG.

_Going 2 the store, need smthing?_

Harry smiles at Niall’s text message. Apparently he’s grabbing some snacks for the dorm room. Harry quickly texts him to grab some more bottled water, his favorite kind of chips, and some chocolate chip cookies. Harry’s got a test to study for in his Western Civilization class and he needs the fuel.

He hasn’t seen Niall since the yesterday, when he left a mumbling Niall in the dorm room as he went out with Liam to meet Reagan to go see that movie she kept on and on about. Harry’s still curious as to all that was about. He’s never seen Niall so nervous and fluttery. The Irishman didn’t come home last night either, and Harry didn’t ask him where he was. He has a feeling that he already knows.

Phone in hand, Harry climbs up the stairs to the floor their dorm room. When he looks up as he hits the top step, he sees someone familiar exiting the dorm that Harry knows are two boys in their freshman year. He sees the raven hair and he has a small inner battle about whether he should duck away or let Zayn know he’s seen him leaving someone else’s room. He quickly looks around to see if Niall is anywhere near, but he already knows the answer - he’s not. Then he remembers the text he just received from Niall and furrows his eyebrows.

Before Harry can decide to run and hide or stay, their eyes meet and Zayn smirks “See you around Princess.” Harry watches in confusion as Zayn walks away like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Harry runs to his dorm as fast as he can and shuts the door. He is leaning against it a while before he lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding.

Did he just see the guy his best friend is head over heels for leave some other guys’ room? Is Zayn cheating on Niall? Harry shakes his head, impossible, right? But it makes sense; Zayn doesn’t seem like the type to keep a steady relationship. In fact he seems sort of like a player. Niall broke Harry’s heart, but he doesn’t want Niall’s heart to be broken, and that’s what would happen if Niall found out that Zayn was finding other people to fulfill a void that he can’t somehow manage to fill.

He wanted Zayn away from Niall, of course, but not like this. This will crush him. He doesn’t know exactly what he saw, but he knows what it looks like and it doesn’t look good. He decides that he’s not going to tell Niall until he’s absolutely sure that Zayn is cheating. For all he knows is that Niall and Zayn has one of those relationships where they can be with other people. Harry’s know Niall to have some pretty crazy ideas, so it wouldn’t be too surprising.

Keeping this secret, however, is harder on Harry than he thinks.

Later on that day, Harry is just getting out of the shower, rubbing his hair with towels, hair fluffing up, when he finds Niall standing in the doorway. It causes him to jump, “Oi! You liked to have given me a heart attack,” but he’s chuckling as he wraps the towel around his waist. Niall doesn’t say anything but gives him an apologetic look.

As he starts to do his daily routine in the bathroom, it becomes apparent with Niall’s hovering, that he has something to tell to him. He always does this when there is something important, hover that is. When Niall comes in the bathroom and begins tapping his fingers, Harry knows it’s something big. Harry looks at Niall through the mirror as he grabs his toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth.

“Got you those cookies that you like.” Niall breaks the ice, but Harry knows it’s not what he wanted to say. Eventually, he’ll cough up whatever he wants to tell Harry, but until then, Harry stays quite, as he continues to brush his teeth. Niall lets out a puff of air as he leans against the counter, back to the mirror so Harry can’t read his face.

After a few more moments of silence, Niall finally speaks once again. “So, Zayn and I are official,” and there it is. That’s the information’s he has wanted to share the moment he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Harry’s eyes grow wide, almost choking on toothpaste before he spits some out across the mirror and the rest of the sink, making a rather spectacle of himself.

“WHAT?! When did _this_ happen?” Harry realizes after he speaks that it might be the most appropriate way to react, so he backtracks, “Err, not that it’s a bad thing.” Both boys pause before Niall starts again, Niall unsure if he should really continue.

“Err, last night.” Harry narrows his eyes, distrust seeping through his veins as he thinks back to running into Zayn earlier today. Niall must have gone to the store after leaving Zayn’s. Zayn must have left to go to that boy’s room after Niall left. He couldn’t even wait, just had to go cheat as soon as possible. That bitch!

Harry chokes down jealously and resentment as he smiles, a fake one, but a smile none the less. “Congratulations.” Niall beams at him, finally gaining Harry’s approval of Zayn and it kills Harry. It’s actually a relief to the older male because he’s sworn from day one that Harry hated Zayn. “I’m happy for you.” Harry grits out.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Niall happy, no that’s not it. He just wishes that Niall was happy with _him_ , not with someone else, especially when that someone else may or may not be cheating. If Niall would have just given him a chance in the beginning, then they wouldn’t be in the mess. Harry has to blame himself at some point; however, he’s kept his love of the blond a secret for the most part. How can Niall give him a chance when he didn’t even know there was an option for more?

Beating himself up mentally, Harry gets dressed as quickly as possible. He can’t stand it a minute longer there in the same room as Niall. He mumbles something to Niall about being late for something, but Harry doesn’t even know where he’s going. Niall has no idea that he’s lying but in his blissful state, he wishes him farewell and plops down on his bed, laying back, and looking at the ceiling in a daze. Harry’s shaking and in near tears as he grabs the hoodie he stole from Niall several months ago and runs out the door.

He’s not sure where he’s going to until he’s standing in front of Liam’s door. He hates taking advantage of Liam’s hospitality and friendliness, but he doesn’t know where else to go. Sure he has Reagan, but he doesn’t want to hear her complain about how Niall’s not any good for him anyway and that he should really give Liam a chance. Liam has always been just so accepting and has never pushed when he’s greeted a crying Harry, mostly due to the fact that Niall’s broken his heart on more than just this occasion.

It doesn’t take long for Liam to open the door when he sees Harry in the peep hole. He doesn’t question, like Harry knows he won’t, as he pulls Harry into his arms. He just wants to protect Harry, whether that is from the outside world or from the people close to Harry, Liam wants to make sure Harry feels safe. It’s a cruel world and from what Liam’s gathered, Harry’s had some horrible experiences.

Harry is sobbing by this point and Liam makes shushing noises and kisses his hair, muttering that everything is going to be okay. Harry just shakes in Liam’s arms, clutching on Liam’s button up. He’s probably put a wet spot in the material and if he leans away just an inch he can see it. Harry breathes in Liam’s clean scent; it’s so different than Niall earthly smell, it’s soothing in a way that Harry never imagined.

Liam guides them to bed as Harry clings to him. He detaches Harry long enough to sit him on the bed. Pulling Harry’s shoes and hoodie off, Liam kicks off his own shoes before crawling beside him, and pulls him up the bed with him so they can lie down properly. Once Liam’s head is resting on his pillow and Harry’s is resting on Liam’s chest, arms wrap around Harry’s shaking body. Liam allows Harry to cling to him, crying until he finally wears himself out and falls asleep. Liam remains awake, watching over him and running his fingers through his curly hair in order to try to sooth the shaken male.

He doesn’t know what happened, when Harry left him yesterday, things were fine. He hopes he and Niall didn’t have another fight. He knew the two were close – best friends in fact, but he knew that Harry tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve, along with his heart. Niall should know better if he’s supposedly been friends with him for so long. It’s none of Liam’s business anyhow; he’s just worried about Harry. He falls asleep once Harry’s breathing steadies.

+

Niall is tapping his foot, he’s bored and he’s waiting for Harry to get back to the dorm. He hasn’t seen him since yesterday when he told him about the news that him and Zayn were together. It’s kind of scaring him. Harry’s never been this distant with him. They’ve been spending less and less time together recently, and while Niall knows Zayn’s been taking up most of his time, it seems that every time he wants to do something with Harry, he’s always doing something with Liam.

Harry deserves to be with someone that makes him happy, but Niall’s not completely convinced this Liam character is doing it. He doesn’t even know who Liam is, he’s never heard of him. When he’s asked Zayn, he’s just been told that he’s in Harry and Zayn’s chemistry class and that he was a nerd, which Niall interpreted as being more into academics than comic books.

That’s seems more like Harry’s speed though, all he does is study. Liam must strike some sort of cord in Niall, because he’s never really been this worried about another guy in Harry’s life before. If Harry’s spending time with this guy, more than he is with Niall, it’s time for him to meet him, size him up – make sure he’s a good match for his best friend. He’s made up his mind by the time Harry comes in that he’s going to demand to meet Liam, maybe even make it a group thing.

When Harry does come in a little while later, he jumps at the sight of Niall lounging on his bed. Harry didn’t expect him to be there, which is why he had waited until now to come back to the dorm to gather up his things for another night at Liam’s. He really needs to brush his teeth for one thing, he’s got some kicking morning breathe.

Throwing a pillow at Harry, who tries his best to side step it but still gets hit in the shoulder with it, Niall whines. “I’m bored.” Harry rolls his eyes; Niall’s never been really good at handling not having something to do.

Harry picks up and throws the pillow back at him. “What do you want me to do about it?” Niall blinks at Harry’s obvious dismissal. It’s obvious that Harry’s not in the mood to play around, so Niall tries a different tactic.

“Let’s go see a movie.” He suggests, scooting so his feet touch the ground to watch the curly-haired boy as Harry picks up the pillow off the floor that missed Niall and places it back on his bed.

“Sorry, Ni, I’m meeting Liam.” Niall rolls his eyes at his information. He even groans as he falls back on the bed, bouncing a little at the force.

Of course he’s going to be with Liam. He’s always with Liam. “I didn’t know you guys were _this_ close.” Harry stops moving around the room at Niall’s comment. He’s not sure how to take it, instead he takes it the only way he can, with a grain of salt.

“Uh, yeah.” He doesn’t really know what Niall means by close, but they were friends. If Niall wanted to think something more than that was between them, Harry wasn’t going to correct him, especially with Niall being official with Zayn so fresh.

Niall lifts up, resting on his elbows. “I wanna meet him.”

Harry is distracted; looking for his hoodie, confusion etched on his face for a moment before realizing he left it at Liam’s this morning. His eyebrows furrow, “Who?”

“ _Your_ Liam.” Niall watches the brunet, trying to catch any signs that he was on the right track.

Harry’s eyebrows are now hitting his hair line, however, unsure how to respond to that. What was Niall thinking? “Uh-”

Before Harry can say much more, though, he’s interrupted by Niall. “We can all go out to eat.” Niall is hopeful, still watching Harry from his place on the bed.

“ _We_?” he emphasis the words as he turns to look at Niall. What does he mean by _we_?

Niall rolls his eyes, sometimes Harry can be really thick for how smart he is. “Me and Zayn, you and Liam, honestly Harry.”

Harry fidgets no, unable to come up with a way to tell him that he doesn’t really want to spend a night with Zayn and him all over one another in public no less. He thinks he’s going to be sick to his stomach, “Well, I think-“

Niall interrupts him, “Oh come on! We haven’t spent ANY time together! And I haven’t met this guy yet! We’re _supposed_ to be friends. I want to make sure Liam’s not an axe murderer or something.” Niall gives Harry his equivalent to puppy eyes, knowing Harry is a sucker for them. He also knows if he keeps it up he’ll give in eventually.

Harry hates those eyes. It always leads to him doing something he’ll regret, like he’s regretted everything Niall’s suckered him into doing in the past with those eyes. Harry twitches when Niall seems to not let up on the look, “Sure…?”

Beaming, Niall fully sits up on the bed now. “Great, this weekend will be good. Say Friday night?”

At this point, Harry wants to find a blunt object and beat his head against it. “Sounds… good.” He hears himself agreeing, Liam’s going to kill him.

Niall nods and jumps up from the bed, “Awesome! I’ll let Zayn know. Now let’s go get a cookie. I’m starving and you’re looking incredibly skinny Styles.”

“Liam…” Harry trails off, words lost as Niall drags him out the door.

+

Harry’s late to Liam’s and he blames it _all_ on Niall. If the blond hadn’t taken him out to get those damn cookies, he wouldn’t be standing outside Liam’s door an hour and half late. It’s not that he looks forward to coming here now though, not with the news he’s got to share with Liam now. Liam would probably agree, but he knows it’s not going to go over too well. They’ve only had one official date, and that was the blind date Reagan set them on.

He sighs, knocking on the door, with the saddest, apologetic face he can muster ready to be shown to Liam. When Liam answers the door, Harry’s quick to speak his regrets. He holds up a bag with a cookie as a peace offering. “I’m soooo sorry Liam! Niall ambushed me and drug me for cookies. But I brought you the biggest one I could find andwemayormaynothaveadoubledatethisFridaywithNiallandZayn.” With hands flittering, Harry says all that in one breathe; Liam can hardly understand any of it.

Liam blinks a moment, trying to register the words Harry said. Unable to do so he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “What?”

Harry fidgets around, he knows Liam would be angry. “I don’t know why I agreed! It was the eyes, I’m telling you!”

“Whoa!” Liam holds up a hand to stop Harry from hyperventilating. He opens the door to let Harry in so they don’t have this conversation out in the hallway with everyone else. Once they’re both inside, he continues, “No, I mean what did you _just_ say?” When Harry looks like he’s about to pass out, he adds: “Just take a deep breath and tell me again… slower this time.”

Breathing, Harry sighs and tries it again, this time so he can breathe properly. “I have, for some reason, agreed to go on a double date with Niall and Zayn this Friday night.” Harry looks at Liam, as the latter raises an eyebrow.

“Sooo…when you say ‘ _we’_ you’re saying me,” he points to himself, “and you?” he points to Harry. Harry nods in confirmation. “With Niall?” Harry nods harder. “And with Zayn?”

Harry makes a face at this, “Yes?” He’s not sure where Liam is going with this, until he sees Liam’s face drop and he feels like a complete douchebag.

Liam nods, “Not happening.” He turns away from Harry to walk further into his dorm when Harry tugs on his arm to get him to look at him

 “Please? I will TOTALLY make it up to you!” Making a pleading motion with his hands, Harry sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

Making a calculating face, Liam responds with an “Mmm… No. Nice try though.” He’ll give him an A for trying but it’s not going to work, Liam’s not as much as a pushover as Harry is.

Harry drops his head, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s already told Niall that they would do it. If Liam doesn’t agree then he’s going to have to go back to Niall with the bad news. Niall just seems so happy about Harry and Liam going on this stupid double date, he hates to disappoint him. “And what will it take for you to say ‘yes’?”

“Do you really think you can go anywhere with Zayn of all people?” Liam asks, honestly, and Harry knows what he means. He’s always been super adamant about not liking Zayn from day one, especially when he’s picked on him since they’ve been in this chemistry class together. “And why couldn’t you have just asked me first before agreeing?”

Harry winces, “I know and I’m sorry.” He shuffles his feet. “But if you’re there, I can put up with just about anybody.” He hopes that if he compliments Liam enough, he’ll give in. He’s not lying though, the only way he’d be able to get through this double date is if Liam was there with him.

Liam sighs and moves away. “Harry we really haven’t been on a date since that blind date one, and suddenly you agree to us going out on a date with Niall and Zayn? Where is this coming from?”

Harry feels bad; quietly he says “I know.” He steps up to Liam and wraps arms around him. “I _am_ sorry; I really don’t know why I agreed.” Liam puts his arms around him as well and drops his head on Harry’s. “Niall’s just very persuasive.”

Liam scoffs, “Or you’re just easily swayed.”

Harry laughs, “Yeah, probably.”

Liam squeezes Harry and sighs. “You owe me _BIG_ , like several big ones!”

Harry nods vigorously; he knows he has to make this up to him somehow. “There will be a HUGE chocolate cake waiting for you when we get back, promise.”

Liam rolls his eyes but grins. “Do you settle everything with food?”

“When I can.” Harry laughs.

Liam takes a bite of his cookie. “Okay, let’s get going before we miss all the good previews.” Harry smiles widely. “Thanks Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	13. the date from hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date of doom: Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Liam go on the double date Niall requests. All does not go well, and Liam comes to a conclusion.

It is _loud_ and Harry doesn’t like waking up to loud this early in the morning. Someone is either moving all the furniture around in their dorm, which is highly unlikely, or Niall’s up and doesn’t want anyone else to have a peaceful sleep. Harry opens one eye to be sure his first assumption is wrong. When he doesn’t see his things moved, he knows it has something to do with Niall.

Niall is singing, Harry thinks purposely, off key and banging around the room. He seems chipper for this early in the morning, something Harry isn’t used to. Niall has never been a morning person; it was always a struggle to get him up ten minutes before class, let alone at six in the morning. At first, Harry tries shoving his head under the pillow to drown at the noise, but gives up after Niall starts singing high key notes to some Justin Timberlake song. “OKAY… “ Harry finally says, throwing his pillow on the floor and sitting up to give Niall what he hopes looks like the most menacing look imaginable. “Why are YOU awake this early?” he groans.

He is still groggy and a bit irritated from getting woken up by something other than his alarm clock. About the time Harry throws another pillow, this time in the general area of Niall, the boy has already made it to the bathroom and it misses him completely. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying to wake up a bit more, Harry runs his fingers through his curly mess of locks. Groaning again, he mutters words that if he had any magical powers, Niall would be dead on the bathroom floor by the time he gets in there. He crawls his way out of bed, and still is muttering his whole way to the bathroom.

Giving Niall another stern look, Harry turns on the faucet to splash some water on his face to maybe wake himself up. “Well? What’s got you up so early?” he looks up at Niall expectedly.

“Dunno, just excited for later, I guess.” Niall shrugs, going about his business in the bathroom and then he’s back in the dorm room. He eventually gives up on the singing, but takes to whistling instead, much to Harry’s displeasure.

Harry rolls his eyes, when he hears the whistling, trying his best to ignore Niall as he brushes his teeth and tries to manage his curls. He does feel bad, though, because he’s definitely not as excited as Niall is about this whole double date thing. He’s not looking forward to spending a whole meal looking on the other side of the table to Zayn and Niall doing couple things, when he and Liam aren’t even a couple. Harry realizes that this may be entirely his fault that he and Liam aren’t as far along in the relationship process as Niall and Zayn are, but Harry had hoped Niall had come to his senses by now.

Maybe Niall might just miss handing out with Harry, that he might kind of miss him. Then he realizes that it’s not just Harry and Niall going on this outing and the spark of hope is sucked right back out.

When Harry comes out, Niall seems to be heading out early- no doubt heading to meet Zayn before classes. “I can’t believe you’re up early enough to get breakfast, usually I have to drag you out of bed kicking and screaming in order for you to go with me.” Yeah, Harry’s not bitter at all.

Niall chuckles, “Yeah, well you weren’t very good at this whole convincing me ‘breakfast is the most important meal of the day’ thing. I guess found someone that did, so I’m curious to see if there’s any truth in it. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

Shaking his head, Harry rolls his eyes and shoves a book in his bag. The two boys chat for a bit longer, confirming the time they are to meet at the restaurant and then they go their separate ways before classes start.

+

Harry is waiting patiently for Liam after one of his classes. His nerves have slowly gotten the better of him. He was so anxious in his history class that he hardly paid attention, hardly kept notes and when he was called on, he stuttered though the answer. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the answer, he was just caught off guard and it took him a minute to process what was being asked of him. He blames this state on Niall. If he hadn’t persuaded Harry to go through with this, he wouldn’t have performed poorly in class today. However fucked up it sounded, it made him feel a little bit better about it, so Harry was going to take it and run with it today.

He knew he wasn’t alone in this thought process when he sees Liam in the hallway after class. The boy is late, and the mood rolling off of Liam causes Harry to raise an eyebrow. He immediately feels horrible for being so selfish. If Harry is having such a hard time with this, Liam is probably got it a lot worse; he was roped into this without his permission.

Liam looks hurried and a tad frustrated; this all was an understatement however. He’s been nervously counting down the days until the dreaded date. He hopes that he and Harry will have at least a decent time, but he’s not counting on it. They’ve talked numerous times about cancelling, making up a stomach bug or something, but both boys agreed that it’s just bad karma to do something like that when Niall will probably insist them getting together another day anyways. Best do it and get it over with really.

This double date is the biggest problem, but it’s not Liam’s only one. He would like to be official with Harry, if only Harry could just take a minute to _look_ at him. When they spend time alone, most of the time it’s studying or something to do with school. The rest of the time, when they watch movies, Harry gives him mixed signals. They can cuddle, but hand holding and kissing is not acceptable. All of this is just way too confusing for Liam at times and he threatened himself to, secretly, throw in the towel several times.

Going out on this date with Harry would be great if they had been on a proper date before this. It wouldn’t be so awkward and so nerve wrecking. But Liam can’t stay mad at Harry for too long however upset he gets with him. He had to spend all day yesterday picking out something to wear, still reassuring Harry that everything will be okay and that it was still okay that Harry dragged him into doing this date. He knows Harry still feels bad that he pulled Liam into doing this date. He feels guilty for not asking Liam before agreeing to this ‘ordeal’, but he’s gotten over the initial shock of things and is prepared to make the most of it.

Today hasn’t gone to Liam’s plan however, that morning, he woke up late. His hot water in his bathroom isn’t working, so he takes a cold shower. He almost didn’t take one at all, but he didn’t want to stink on the date. He’s also late to class because he can’t find his books. He is so frustrated and the day just seems to be getting worse and worse. When he finally does meet up with Harry, both boys are twitchy and nervous. This day is starting out so GREAT!

“Hey,” Harry says, looking Liam up and down, “What happened? You were late today.”

Liam runs his fingers through his hair. He’s not about to tell Harry that he’s not having a good day, it will discourage whatever progress he’s made in the boy. “It’s all good,” he states, attempting a smile. “Just started a little late today. How’s your day going?”

Harry smiles, Liam’s words seem to sooth whatever panic attack Harry might have had otherwise. “It’s going okay,” he fails to mention Niall waking him up early this morning or the fact that he was distracted in his classes. “So, you wanna grab some lunch?”

How can Liam say no to a smile like that? “Sure,” he the smile Harry gives him.

They walk to their usual place without many words between them. Liam tries to break the silence but falters, unable to really think of anything good to break the ice. At lunch, things get a little better. The two talk a little about upcoming projects in classes before someone bumps into Liam, making him spill coffee all over his shirt.

“Fuck.” He breathes, as Harry looks at him helplessly. Liam pats himself dry and lets Harry finish his turkey club before requesting to swing back to his dorm before going back to classes.

They walk back to Liam’s dorm, and Liam spends five minutes trying to find the shirt that he had in mind for the date for tonight. In the end, he found it buried in the corner of his closet. When he puts it on, Harry notices a stain on it, frowning, he tells him to take it off. Now, Harry is raiding his closet to find something Liam can wear.

Harry saves the day by finding a grey Henley in this closet for Liam to wear, but they’re almost both late for chemistry class. Liam’s never wished a day to just end like this one. While he’s trying to keep his calm, he’s also trying to keep Harry from freaking out; it’s already caused him a headache in the process.

It’s distracting that Harry keeps tugging on his clothes and hair. “You look amazing.” Liam finally says as Harry’s fixed his hair more than once in the twenty minutes they’ve been sitting on the couch of Liam’s bedroom after their classes were done for the day.

Harry looks up at him with a confused expression, and then moves his hand away from his hair when he realizes what he’s doing. He nods and moves to cuddle against Liam’s side to calm his nerves. It helps a little until Liam wraps his arms around him and then the feels himself relax to the comforting touch. If Liam wasn’t coming with him tonight, he doesn’t know what he’d do.

When it’s time for them to leave, they go to take Liam’s car to the restaurant, but find out that it has two flat tires. “Great… this day just keeps getting better and better.” Liam says underneath his breathe. Harry looks a bit scared; Liam’s temper might actually fray this time.

Feeling a little guilty about everything, Harry hands over his car keys to Liam, “Let’s take mine.”

Liam takes the keys, and Harry makes a mental note to get Liam’s tires fixed for him, it’s the least he can do. They manage to get to the restaurant okay but they have to park at the far end of the parking lot. “We can get more exercise.” Harry offers, the roles somehow switching now, Harry being the one trying to make the most out of the situation.

The positive attitude is short lived; however, when on the way in, Liam trips and gets mud on the knees of his new jeans. Harry helps him up and dusts him off as best as he can, patting his back reassuringly. Harry thinks it will be a miracle if they both make it through this date alive.

They’re already fifteen minutes late due to the last minute vehicle swapping. When they are escorted to their seats, Zayn and Niall already there, sitting and talking between themselves like they’re sharing a secret. “No big deal.” Niall brushes off, when Harry tries to explain the lateness, then welcomes them warmly with a smile.

Harry introduces Liam to Niall, and Liam doesn’t miss the look he gives him. It is as if he’s sizing him up, but Liam just smiles and offers to shake his hand, which Niall does return.

The boys sit as the others start to talk about little mundane stuff, such as classes, hobbies, school, and where they grew up.

“Actually, I’m on here on a scholarship. I had the grades, so my mum made sure we had the money for me to get in. I have to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship. If I don’t, I’ll be shipped back home to Wolverhampton.” Liam can visibly see the distaste from Niall and Zayn.

Most students at Lakeview are rich, filthy rich, just like Harry, Niall, and Zayn here. So when they find out a fellow student is a scholarship kid, they treat them differently. Harry didn’t seem to have a problem with it when it was mentioned awhile back, but clearly Niall was doing some heavy character judgment.

Liam falls quiet after that. Harry notices that Zayn’s being intentionally handsy with Niall, touching him every chance he gets. Clinching his fist underneath the table, Harry tries his best not to reach over the table and punch Zayn in the face with each satisfying look Zayn keeps giving him.

They somehow get on the subject of embarrassing stories about Harry, Niall being the culprit.  “One time at band camp…” Zayn whacks Niall on the back of the head playfully, shaking his head. Everyone knows that’s still a horrible movie reference. “Hey!” Niall rubs the back of his head, narrowing his eyes at Zayn before continuing. “Well, this one time, Harry went on a date and had these white skinny jeans on. He sits on something and gets up to leave. I’m trying not to laugh, and I don’t have the heart to tell him so he goes through the whole date looking like he’s taken a shite in his pants.” Everyone laughs except Liam and Harry; neither is finding very much amusing at this moment.

Attempting to get Niall back, Harry tells a compromising story about him and Louis on the roof naked with paint and water balloons. “I don’t even want to know why you guys were naked…” Harry ends the story with.

“Hey! If he hadn’t gotten caught, it would have been the most epic prank EVER!” Niall tries to defend himself but he’s laughing too hard to be very convincing.

Liam shifts uncomfortably, he feels like he’s intruding on something. When Zayn laughs and squeezes Niall’s thigh, its then that Liam notices Zayn is looking at Harry while he’s messing with Niall. Why is Zayn staring at Harry like he’s showing off? He watches this for a bit more, getting angry with Zayn before it clicks then, why Harry would be upset.

Harry’s in love with Niall. All of a sudden everything makes sense. The conversations he’s had with Harry, the way he’s always at arms’ length. He wasn’t invited here to be a buffer; he was here to be thrown into Niall’s face. Why did he agree to this again?

Looking through the menu silently, Liam glances up to find the waiter. Once he spots him, he calls him over, the sooner they eat, the sooner he can leave this mess behind and forget all about it. Once the boys have ordered, they talk about something Liam has no interest in nor does Liam have any interesting to keep up with.

Sometime during the conversation, Harry must sense something’s wrong because he snakes his hand in Liam’s underneath the table. By this time though, Liam’s bitter, and when Harry squeezes it to get his attention, Liam doesn’t even look at him.

“So what have you been doing Hazza? Haven’t seen you around lately.” Niall is looking at Liam, but he’s not looking back.

“Oh, well, Liam and I have been hanging out. Movies, we even have tickets to see a band at the local club next month.” Harry tries to steer this conversation in a better direction. He feels horrible for everything, especially when Liam feels so distant now. He knows he’s in trouble, he’s just unsure exactly how deep.

Niall nods, interrupting anything Harry was about to add, “We did that last weekend…Zayn knows someone in the band so we scored free tickets.” Harry looks at Niall incredulously and twitches. Looking over at Liam to have him help him, Liam just gives him a small shrug and squeezes his thigh. No matter how much Liam is feeling used, he still can’t bear to see Harry miserable.

When the food comes, Liam starts to cut up his steak, thankful that there is something to distract him from the rest of the group. He can just ignore them, pretend that this isn’t happening. This day is just a nightmare and he’ll wake up soon, he hopes. He’ll wake up and his tires will be fine, he didn’t ruin his brand new jeans that he spent a fortune on. Why did he spend so much on those jeans? It’s all Harry’s fault! He dragged him shopping, he dragged him on this date, he dragged him along this whole time when Niall was really the person he wanted, not Liam. How could he have been so stup-

His thoughts are interrupted when Harry steals a bite of steak from his plate. Liam’s eyebrows go down, looking at Harry in disbelief. Harry gives him a bright smile as he chews the steak, and whatever Liam was about to say dissolves on his tongue. On the other side of the table, Niall goes still, looking between Harry and Liam. It’s weird to see Harry stealing food from someone other than him. He’s not sure what to think about this, but his mouth drops open a bit at the sight.

Zayn’s looking between Harry, Liam, and Niall and realizes what Niall’s thinking. He quickly grabs a spoonful of his food. “Here Niall, try this.” He proceeds to shove food in Niall’s mouth, but Niall’s surprised at the sudden movements and tries to laugh as he’s taking the food. He ends up choking a bit instead though.

Laughing, Zayn removes the spoon, “Are you okay?” Niall nods.

Harry must have missed the nod because he really thinks Niall is choking and tries to give him the glass of water in front of him. He fumbles and ends up spilling it all over Liam’s lap. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Here let me.” He grabs a napkin and tries to help Liam clean up a bit.

Liam grits his teeth, “You’re not really helping…” he looks down at Harry’s hand patting his crotch.

“Oh,” Harry blushes, removing his hands quickly.

“Excuse me.” Liam says to no one in particular as he heads quickly to the bathroom. He grabs a napkin and pats himself dry and briefly contemplates standing underneath the hand drier to dry his pants but he figures that would do more harm than good. He can wait though; he needs some time away from the group to breathe. He’s about had enough of all three of them. This has been the worst experience of his life and he doesn’t care to relive any part of this day ever again.

It takes him a couple of minutes to work up the nerve to go back to the table, knowing if he doesn’t return shortly, they’ll come looking for him or he’ll be missed. Even that’s really highly unlikely, Harry’s so wrapped up in Niall and Zayn that it’d take a miracle for him to notice he’s even gone.

When he does come back, it’s Harry who he locks eyes with. The younger boy gives him an apologetic look and Liam quickly gives him a look to communicate not to worry about it. All of them look like they’ve got all their limbs, so they must have been fine without him. Liam sort of wishes he was drunk for this, it might have been a little better to handle.

Sitting down, Harry leans into his space, “I took the liberty of ordering our chocolate cake to go and paid for the check.” Liam only nods, no strength left to even argue that he was to pay for the check this time. He’s just happy to there is an end in sight. He’s not even sure he can make it through the car ride back to his dorm with Harry. He’s so ashamed of himself to be so blind, he should have known Niall was the reason Harry didn’t want to be with him.

He feels like a fool. Liam’s so lost in his thoughts, that he misses the waiter delivering the bag that contains the cake Harry ordered. Harry nudges him as he stands. “Ready to go?”

Liam nods, and stands up, forcing a smile when he looks over at Niall and Zayn, who are already standing. “Nice to meet you both,” Liam says politely. Zayn’s the only one to return the smile; Niall seems more distracted with the buttons of his shirt than wanting to acknowledge Liam. And Liam is perfectly fine with that.

Niall and Zayn follow Liam and Harry out, exchanging another goodbye or two before the couples part separate ways. Liam practically runs to the car, Harry struggling to catch up. Once Harry get to the car, Liam is already buckled and waiting when Harry finally climbs into the car. Harry knows Liam wasn’t having any fun the date. The silence is killing him, Liam’s silence spoke volumes during the dinner, practically yelling at Harry for making him come to the dinner.

“I’m such a horrible person. I owe you so-.” Harry tries to apologize once more, but Liam holds up a finger to quiet him.

“You should have told me.” Liam doesn’t even look at Harry, he can’t. He turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	14. The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to deal with the aftermath and Niall is oblivious

_You should have told me._

Harry blinks, he’s not even sure Liam spoke, but he’s the only person in the car, and the car isn’t on so it wasn’t the radio, so it must have been Liam. But when Harry tries to respond to Liam, he turns on the car and if effectively stops the conversation then and there.

He’s not really sure where Liam was going with his sentence, but he realizes that he’s not happy. Harry fidgets as Liam ignores him. Harry knows that Liam didn’t have the best of times, but why was he upset with Harry?

Liam glances out of the corner of his eye when he sees Harry tampering with his clothing, a habit that Liam has found to be adorable when Harry’s nervous but at this moment it angers him more. How could he have been so stupid? They say love is blind, but Liam never figured it would be this blind. He feels rather disgusted with himself for letting it get this far. He’s sure everyone laughing at him behind his back this whole time.

When Liam pulls into the parking lot of Harry’s dorm, the older boy doesn’t make a move to get out of the car when Harry unbuckles. Harry sighs at this looking over to him before looking down at his lap where the box of chocolate cakes is held. He brightens at this, “I had them give us the largest piece of chocolate cake they had.”

Still gripping the steering wheel, Liam doesn’t make a move to acknowledge that he’s even heard him. Harry feels defeated. “I’m sorry.” He says, looking back down at his lap.

Moments pass, seems more like centuries to Harry, before the curly hair finally gives up and goes to unlock the door to get out when Liam’s words once against stops him in his place.

“You should have told me.” Liam is now looking at Harry when he looks back to the boy, brown eyes seem reserved, like Liam’s holding something back.

“About what?” Harry is confused, he’s not completely sure what Liam’s talking about.

Liam looks down at his hands as they fall into his lap. “Niall…”

Harry watches the boy for a moment before realization hits him. “Oh,” it’s his turn to look at his lap. “I didn’t think there was anything to tell.”

Looking up at Harry incredulously, Liam’s eyes widen. “Really? REALLY?! That’s the biggest something you SHOULD have told.” He’s shouting now, unable to control his anger. It seems though, he realizes it and goes back to quietly picking threads on his jacket.

Green eyes tear up; Harry knows he’s messed up. He can’t begin to make it up to Liam. He’s been keeping Liam around because he’s not sure if he could handle Niall being in love with someone other than him, when he’s been doing the same to Liam. He feels like complete and utter trash. “I’m really sorry Liam. It’s always just been Niall and me, so it’s hard to get over feelings like that overnight, but I’m trying. I really do like you Liam, and I really do want this to work.”

Harry really does mean this, Liam’s been really good to him, but for whatever reason, he’s always kept him just close enough not to push him away, while he continued to battle his feelings about Niall.

There is a few more moments of silence before Liam speaks, “You really owe me for tonight.”

“I promise to make it up to you.” He fumbles a bit with the box in his hands, “Er, why don’t we start with chocolate cake and end with a quiet night.” He pauses, “there may or may no be cuddling involved. Your choice.”

Liam considers his options for a moment, and then looks back to Harry with his familiar smile that Harry didn’t realize he missed until just tonight. “I’m game for everything except you getting cake.” With that he snatches the cake out of Harry’s grasp, settling it in his lap. Both boys laugh and Harry looks at Liam grateful before the older boy turns back on his car and driving the way to his own dorm.

Once they park, Liam holds on to the boy likes it’s his life line. “Actually, after that, you’re gonna have to do better than cake.” He grins, getting out of his car.

Harry chuckles, stumbling out, “Anything.” He says; glad to be back in Liam’s good graces. He’s got to find something to make all this up to him. Maybe he can rope Reagan into doing helping him with something.

Letting Liam rest an arm around his shoulders, both boys walk up the flights of stairs to Liam’s dorm room. Harry’s rather glad that things are back to normal, sort of. He’s got to remind himself that Liam’s the one that actually wants to be with him, not Niall.

+

Niall leans against the wall in Zayn's dorm, waiting for him to unlock the door. "I think that went well" he said to the darker boy with a smile.

Arching his brow as he throws the door open he throws over his shoulder "You're obviously a natural blond."

Looking over at Zayn, he furrows his eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The darker boy just shakes his head and heads to the bathroom with a smirk. 'Went well?' he thinks to himself. 'I so one-up'd Princess.' Chuckling to himself, he looks at himself in the mirror. "The look on his face" he mutters with a smile. Finishing up, he heads back to flop on the couch with Niall, smirk still firmly in place.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Niall smiles, watching Zayn.

Zayn leans in to nip at the blonds lips. "Nothing, love. Let's hit up some bars." He pulls back and runs a hand through golden fringe. "The nights still young."

Niall leans into the touch, nodding in enthusiasm. “Sure.” He leans down and pecks the older boys lips before pulling back and standing up, offering his hand to Zayn.

Grasping the hand, the darker boy allows Niall to help him off the couch. He throws an arm around the Irishman's shoulders as they head out.

+

Liam and Harry spend more time outside of school together. After each moment they're together, the younger boy can feel himself falling more and more in love. Harry’s been trying really hard to make up for what he’s done with

Harry drags the older boy through the mall, eyeing each store as they pass.

Grumbling, Liam tries to figure out how he let Harry talk him into this. “Can we just get what you want and leave?”

Cutting his eyes to the older boy, Harry tosses a pair of skinny jeans at him. "Nope" he holds up a few more jeans and some shirts. "You promised me a shopping trip."

Leveling a smile at the twitchy Liam, the curly haired young man tugs him over to the changing booths, giggling as he shuts the door. "Now strip."

Liam tries to give Harry the very best puppy dog look he can muster, but his face deflates when he’s pushed into the changing room, clothes thrown at him. He mumbles to himself as he unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down. He grabs the pair he’s meant to put on and tugs them up. He huffs out a breathe, he turns towards Harry and leaning against the wall of the tiny room. “Happy?”

The younger boy drags his eyes up to meet Liam's, soft smile playing on his lips. "Very." He leans forward and gives Liam a simple kiss in return. "There's your currency for letting me dress you." He gives the other boy a wink and a pat on the rear. "We're definitely getting these!"

He watches the boy for a moment, fighting the urge to press his fingers to his own lips to see if he just imagined the kiss. This has been the most affection Harry’s showed towards Liam and it’s unusual, but highly welcomed. A blush creeps up Liam’s cheeks, but he looks at the price tag and almost has a heart attack. “I can’t afford these.” He admits, afraid to look at the other stuff Harry’s managed to pick out for him. “Let’s see what they have on clearance.”

Laughing loud and clear Harry shakes his head and takes the clothes out of Liam's hand. "You're not paying, silly." His eyes are light with mirth as he gives the brunet a peck on the cheek on their way to the check out after Liam's changed back to his street clothes. Harry happily pays and swings the bags to the other's chest. "I, however, will not be carrying them." With a final chuckle, he drags Liam to the next shop, heading for cologne.

He has a hard time accepting things from others, especially from people from means far beyond his own. Liam tries hard to object to Harry’s offer, but he is defeated as Harry shoves the bag of clothes to his chest. He takes it with revere before falling in step beside Harry. “Where are we going next?”

Harry links their arms and places his head on Liam's shoulder. "Well, I've had my eye on this cologne that I think will go fantastic with you!" Smiling up at the brunet, the younger man squeezes Liam's arm.

“Since when has this shopping trip turned into ‘buy Liam new things’?” he blinks, but nestles his head against Harry’s. “Thought we came here for you.” He mumbles against Harry’s curly hair.

"We did, but I like giving you things too." Harry hums softly as they walk, soaking in Liam's warmth. He feels...happy. Happier than he has with Niall in a long time. Looking at Liam through his lashes he thinks to himself, this could work.

Liam just merely shakes his head and chuckles, letting Harry do as he wishes. “Okay.” He smiles at him warmly, eyes crinkling at the sides. “But if for everything you buy me, you have to either let me buy something for you or buy something for yourself.” He takes a peek at the bag of clothes, “And I’m already up three so you better start telling me what you want.” He hopes Harry takes it easy on him; his wallet’s not as deep as Harrys.

Laughing again, Harry bats his lashes at the other boy. "Oh, don't worry dear, I plan on buying myself much more than that." With a wink he drags the older brunet into another store.

He laughs, following the boy. He’s doesn’t really care about what he’s doing now, though he complained earlier, he’s just glad he’s with Harry. Things have changed a lot since the talk they had after the date. Harry seems much more open towards Liam and spending more and more time with him.

Liam’s not complaining, but he sincerely hopes this is what Harry wants and hopes it’s not something he feels pressured into doing. He leans against the younger male as he walks, his arm linked with Harry’s. “Do you drag Reagan around like this?”

The curly boy snorts. "Are you kidding me? SHE does a lot of the dragging when we shop together." Something catches his eye and he veers off course. "And don't lie, you like it."

He shakes his head, as if he’s trying to contradict what Harry’s accusing him of, but his crinkled eyes are an instant tell that he really doesn’t mind it. “I’m pretty sure Reagan will beat you to a bloody pulp if you don’t do as she says anyway.” He chuckles, sliding fingers over Harry’s hair to ruffle it.

"Totally! Underneath those cold eyes lies a demon." He nods his head sagely and picks up the bottle that had originally caught his attention. "Do you like this?" He holds it out for Liam to sniff.

Liam leans over to sniff the offered bottle. He thinks about it for a moment. “I’d have to smell on you. I’m not sure.” He concludes, looking back to Harry, hoping that answer will settle whatever Harry was searching for.

Shrugging, the curly brunet dabbed some onto his neck, then tilted his head, baring his throat for the other lad. Harry's skin was pale and delicate looking. If Liam looked hard enough, he could see the pulse point throbbing with his life.

Leaning in, Liam smell and almost groans. “Yeah,” he nods, forcing himself to pull back away from Harry as not to scare him. He shifts a bit on his feet and smiles. “Get that.”

Harry beams and nods, placing it in a handy basket. He takes Liam's hand and pulls him around the store, determined to get him some more shirts. He trails the smell of the cologne wherever they walk. Eventually they check out, Harry having got six more shirts for the older boy. Sighing, he pats his stomach. "I'm hungry" he declares, looking to Liam.

Looking at him a bit flustered, Liam nods. “Alright, let’s find a place to eat.” He needs something else but the smell of Harry’s new found cologne or he thinks he’s going to jump the gun and push Harry in one of the changing stalls. He walks with the boy out to the malls food court, surveying their choices. “You decide, I’m buying.”

Chuckling, Harry leans against the brunet, wrapping an arm around his waist. "How about some ice cream?" he asks as he eyes the semi-empty shop. Licking his lips his eyes travel back to Liam. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate!"

He can’t look Harry in the eye and a bright pink blush fills the older boys face. Nodding, Liam tugs Harry along to the shop, letting him order whatever he wants, while Liam orders strawberry. He pays and they sit down at a table to enjoy their ice cream.

After a moment of two, Liam looks over at Harry. “So, I think I wanna take you somewhere after this. Would you be up for it?”

The younger boy perks up, instantly interested. "Oooh! Where?" He's already started bouncing in his seat; which may or may not be a reaction to all the sugar he's consuming at an alarming rate.

Liam chuckles, “It’s a secret, but it’s not far, promise.” He gives Harry a blinding smile as he tries to lick his ice cream before it melts all over the place.

Harry leans over to give Liam a hand by swiping his tongue up one side of the cone. "Missed a spot" he smirked. Tucking into his own cone, the curly boy slides closer to the other, letting him have a bit of his own ice cream. "I can't wait to see what you have in store!"

“It’s probably not as good as what you’re imagining, so hopefully it won’t be a letdown.” He worries his lip a bit before finishing off his cone.

Shaking his head, the younger lad finishes his own cone before replying “Nothing with you has ever been a letdown."

He almost wants to lean over to kiss that smile on Harry’s face, but Liam decides against it. Instead, he stands up, throwing his napkins away and then offers his hand to Harry. “But you have to trust me. I want you to close your eyes and let me guide you there.” He smiles, walking Harry back to the car.

While Liam guides, Harry holds tightly onto the bags from their trip through the mall; they'll offer a softer landing should he trip. He keeps his eyes closed and lets Liam do all the leading and talking. "Can I peek? Just a little?"

“No,” Liam replies, helping the boy in the car and taking the bags and storing them in the back seat, “it’s a surprise and I tend to keep it that way.” Liam drives them to the building that he’s been going to for the past four years. Once he parks, he goes around to the other side, helping Harry out. He fights with him a bit about keeping his eyes closed before helping him step inside the building. Once they’re in, he positions Harry just right. “Okay, you can open your eyes.” He grins brightly at the scene of white ice and a lone skater or two.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry gapes at the scene before him. "You skate?" He breathes the question as he turns, taking everything in. His hand finds and clutches Liam's. "This is...I can't even begin to..." He trails off, looking at the brunet with something close to awe. "I've always wanted to try it" he bites his lip. "But I'm afraid I'd be terrible at it."

Liam chuckles, “I’m alright.” He shrugs, pulling Harry over to the counter to get his skates. “I’ll be right by your side the whole time, you fall, I fall Jack.” Liam winks at him before turning to the girl behind the counter and telling her his show size. He and Harry get their skates and sit down to put them on. “I’ve been coming here for the four years I’ve been at Lakeview. It’s sort of a stress reliever and a place where I can come if things get too out of hand.” He smiles, tying up his skate.

The impact of how big this moment is stops Harry in his motions of removing his shoes. He watches Liam as he begins lacing up his skate with the ease of someone who's done this a million times before. The light catches on the older boy's hair, almost causing a glow about him. With a beating heart, Harry realizes just how far he's falling, thinking that, yes, they can make this work. He blushes, happy as he works his shoes off and manages to get the skates on. Harry tries to lace them like Liam had, but winds up with a mess.

After tying his skate, Liam smiles over at Harry’s mess. “Come on, love, let me help.” He smiles, pulling Harry’s foot to his lap as he helps tie them. He does his right then his left and then smiles as he stands up. “Okay this next part is tricky, but I’ll help you the whole way, promise.” His eyes are doing the crinkling thing again as he helps Harry to the edge of the rink, going slowly has Harry isn’t used to walking with ice skate on. Once they are at the edge, Liam steps out on the ice, and turns around to face Harry, holding on to each hand with his own. “Okay, just take it slow, I’ve got you.”

Hesitating just a moment, Harry takes a deep breath and carefully follows Liam onto the ice. He slips and yelps, thinking he's going to go crashing down, but blinks his eyes open when he realizes that Liam hasn't let him fall. A slow smile spreads across the curly boy's lips. With a new found trust, he follows the brunet further onto the ice. They move slowly around the rink, Harry laughing loudly as they make it without falling yet.

“See, you’re a natural.” Liam beams at his side. His hand hasn’t left Harry’s as they make it around very very slowly. “Think you might take it up as a sport yet?” he grins.

Harry rolls his eyes at the other lad. "Sure, coach, I'm ready for the Olympics" he drawls, mouth twitching into a smile. They go around the rink, this time a bit faster. Harry closes his eyes, complete trust in Liam not to let him fall.

Liam’s glad Harry’s enjoying himself and happy that he’s been able to share this with him. He lets Harry skate as freely as he wants, always watching though to make sure he doesn’t fall. After a lap or two around, Liam breaks the silence. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.

Letting out a loud whoop, the younger man skates closer and crashes into Liam, causing them both to tumble to the ice and slide. Still giggling as they come to a stop, Harry settles atop Liam, breaths puffing out in the cold. He smiles, looking into the older boy's eyes.

He wants to say that there are people around watching them, but his words get caught in his throat as he looks up at Harry. Liam’s eyes are questioning, but his eyes are crinkled as he laughs. “You okay?”

Nodding, the younger brunet gets unsteadily up, tripping once or twice. He laughs while still on the ground, holding his hands up to Liam for assistance. "Help?"

Liam chuckles, helping Harry up as he moves backwards a bit. He wraps an arm around Harry’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall while he gets his balance once again.

Harry moves so that they're facing one another before hugging in and resting his head on Liam's shoulder. "This is the most fun I've had in a while."

He’s surprised to hear that, with Niall’s reputation, he thought Harry would always have a blast – it means a lot to him. “I’m glad.” He chuckles. “Wanna try a spin?” he suggests.

A raspberry to Liam's neck is his answer. Harry pulls back and gives the brunet a skeptical look. "I know I said I was ready for the Olympics, but it was just a joke." He gets a calculating eye. "Show me what you've got though. I wanna see what you've learned your four years going here."

“Nah, I’m good.” He chuckles, blushing. He’s not really confident enough in his abilities to show off. He’ll probably fall on his arse if he does.

The younger man pushes at Liam gently. "Don't be like that." He rests his hand atop the other lad's shoulders. "I really do want to see you."

“I’m not really good. I mean I’ve takes some lessons but…” he trails off, feeling Harry against him, Liam smiles. “Okay, fine, but no laughing.”

Giving a sweet kiss to his cheek, Harry pushes Liam back a bit. "Wouldn't dream of it, dear."

Liam makes sure that Harry’s propped up against the wall of the rink nice and safe before skating a bit out and gaining momentum. He takes a breathe, hoping he doesn’t kill himself on this or worse make a complete fool of himself. He does how he was taught, and swinging his leg out a bit, he pushes up with his other, slinging his weight so he does a small jump and lands on his right skate. He smiles as he’s not done this trick in a while and skates off to where Harry’s standing.

Harry's wide eyed impressed. "That was amazing!" He nearly slips in his effort to jump up and down. "Can you do anything else? Show me more!" He's a demanding little shit.

Huffing out a breathe, Liam shakes his head. “That’s all for this time, but maybe if you come with me another time, I can show you.” He smiles, hoping it will be enough. “Maybe I can even teach you a bit. Or hey, we can take ice skating lessons together!”

Smiling, the curly boy nods enthusiastically. "I'd love that." He shivers a moment. "Don't take this the wrong way; I'm having a great time and all, but I'm getting cold."

Liam nods, “Alright, let’s go.” He smiles brightly, helping Harry to the edge and stepping on. He manages to get the younger boy to the bench where they left their shoes without either one of them falling. He gets Harry out of his skates and smiles, setting them aside as he gets out of his own.

Slipping his shoes back on, Harry watches Liam once more. He can't seem to get enough. "How about movies?" He pipes up.

Considering Harry’s offer, Liam smiles, “Sure, wanna go back to mine so we can pop popcorn?” he suggests, walking with him to drop their skates off at the counter.

Harry nods and tugs him off to the car.

Liam opens the door to his dorm and helps Harry out of his coat before removing his own. The older boy heads to the DVD collection while Harry heads to the kitchen to pop popcorn and get some drinks. Poking his head closer to the living room he tells Liam that he's almost out of milk again, going back to grab a big bowl out of the cabinets for the popcorn, he moves around the kitchen easy. Finally, he transfers everything onto the coffee table before making himself comfortable on the couch with Liam.

Sliding an arm around Harry, pulling him close, Liam grabs a handful of popcorn with his other hand. He rests his head against Harrys as he watches the previews on the telle.

Just as the movie starts, Harry feels a vibration in his pocket.

_Where u at?_

It’s from Niall.

He debates on whether or not to just ignore the text all together. Finally, with a guilty look to Liam, he answers.

**@ Li's**

Hoping that's the end of it, Harry settles closer to Liam.

Liam doesn’t ask who it’s from, just merely watches the movie without a sound.

Niall rolls his eyes at the response he gets. Of course he’s at Liam’s, he’s always at Liam’s. Harry gets a response almost immediately.

_When u cming hm?_

Getting a bit fed up, the curly boy huffs out an aggravated sigh before responding.

**not, its movie night**

He raises an eyebrow at Harry’s text.

_Lol. ‘Movie nite’ yea, dnt 4get 2 the protection styles._

His phone beeps, but Harry shoves it into the couch cushions and ignores it, tilting his head to rest against Liam's shoulder and not moving except to grab some popcorn.

Liam smiles, moving to accommodate him, snuggling close as they watch the movie.

Niall blinks as he realizes that Harry isn’t going to respond and sighs, laying down on his bed with a bounce.

Its only days later before he actually catches Harry in the dorms. He bounces towards Harry and smiles, “Hey! Louis is throwing a KICKASS party tonight. Let’s go!”

Harry pauses in gathering up some clothes to take to Liam's. "Sorry" he says, packing more clothes without looking at the blond. "I've got plans with Liam."

Curling his lip, Niall huffs. “You can, uh, bring him too,” he offers.

Absently shaking his head and looking around to make sure he hasn't missed anything, he tells the blond "Nah, he's not really into the party scene." Harry zips the bag closed and hefts it onto one shoulder, striding to the door with a careless "bye" thrown over his shoulder.

Blinking, Niall realizes that Harry’s actually leaving –walking out the door. It just seems so final.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks for this fic can be found [here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


	15. In case you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry have a ~~first~~ official date. Harry sees something he sort of wishes he didn't and Niall just won't shut up.

Harry fidgets in front of the mirror, turning one way and then another. Biting his lip and heaving a gusty sigh, he jerks the shirt off and goes to get another one. It's been like this for ten minutes now, the brunet unable to make his mind up. He’s not ready for the soft knock on his door that alerts Harry that the time has come to make his choice, and quickly.

Tapping his foot nervously, Liam waits outside in the hallway for Harry to answer the door. He's a bit nervous as well, straightening and re-straightening his dinner jacket. It’s been a long time coming, this date, and he wants everything to go perfect. It’s their first official date – Liam doesn’t count the double date from hell. In fact, he’d rather forget it entirely. He hasn’t told Harry where they were going, just to dress causal. He’s not spilt one detail about what he has planned, not even with Harry’s adorable puppy eyes and whiny voice, though he’s come really close to spilling everything.

Jerking on his last shirt, the curly boy checks himself in the mirror, running one last hand through his wild hair, before heading quickly for the door. Taking a deep breath, he opens it, mouth curving into a smile when he sets eyes on Liam.

“Hey,” Liam smiles, his nervousness decreasing for the moment. “Ready?” he asks, casually giving Harry a once over.

In answer, the younger brunet slides a hand down his front a few times, trying to regain some dignity. "Yes." He gives his Liam a smile and takes his hand as they leave.

Harry eyes Liam as they head to...well, he's not sure as it's supposed to be a surprise. The younger boy doesn't know why he's so nervous, but he's trying to keep calm. Looking over, his eyes roam up and down the other's body. Liam looks so good, so beautiful it makes Harry's chest hurt. He prays he doesn't embarrass Liam, wherever they're going.

“You look great.” Liam smiles at him as he drives the two to the place he’s picked for the evening. Making sure to find a good place to park, Liam gets out and walks around the car to get Harry’s door. Opening it, he gives Harry the brightest smile. Once the younger boy is out, Liam takes his hand and guides him where he wants to take them. They head down a cement walkway, passing groups heading out the clubs, couples like them, and random crazy types with signs of an appending apocalypse around their necks.

Both boys take the scenes around them, and the closer their getting to their destination, the more Liam’s stomach starts to tighten into knots. They finally manage to make it to a quieter area after a awhile. Harry is amazed that there is a pocket of calm amidst the chaos and wonders briefly if Liam’s going to kill him since they’re moving away from the crowds. However, Harry is proven wrong when Liam leads them to a diner; a hand on his back, guiding them both to the back booth in the corner.

Looking around, the curly boy takes in the rest of the diner. It's not much to look at, but it feels homey. Looking over at the other boy, he asks "How on earth did you find a place like this?" He’s been in New York for almost four years and have yet to discover this place, but he’s not too hard on himself, he’d have to be lost to find it.

“I dunno really. It was like my first week in New York and I just stumbled across it. Got lost actually.” He blushes at the story, looking down. “Came here ever since.” Liam’s been here at least twice a week, probably more than that. It’s been less frequent since he’s been spending so much time with Harry.

Before Harry can respond there's a voice calling out. "Liam God Damned Payne!" It's a woman's voice and coming rapidly at them. "It's been too long since you were last here." There before them, with her hands on her hips, stands a full-figured blond in a graphic tee, short jean skirt, and red ballet shoes. She gives the boys a bright smile, with matching red lipstick standing out against her white teeth. "And who's this cutie?"

Liam cheeks flush once more, daring not to look at the girl, but finally doing so because he can’t be rude. “Hi Sara, this is Harry.” He inwardly cringes because he knows what’s coming next.

A slow smile curves across her face. "So this is Harry? He IS cute!" Giving the curly boy a saucy wink, the woman introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Sara, and I've heard sooo much about you." Her grin alone is enough to make Liam want to spontaneously combust.

Harry just blinks, unsure of what to say.

Liam wants to drown himself in the nearest sink now. He looks at Sara helplessly, hoping she’ll go away and save him from anymore embarrassment. “Er, can we have a minute to look over the menu?” he requests.

Laughing loudly, Sara nods and turns to go. "I'll get your drinks out then. Take all the time you want sugar."

Waiting until the waitress is busy with drinks, the younger boy turns to Liam for answers. "She seems...nice?" Harry wonders how to ask him how much she knows about him.

“Sorry, she’s just…excited that I brought someone here besides my parents. She doesn’t get out much.” Cutting narrow eyes at the blonde waitress, he tries to reason, hoping that he can get away with talking to Sara about Harry. She’s been around him long enough to know how long he’s been pining for the younger boy. Hopefully she won’t bring that up. “I’ve tried almost everything on the menu here, so whatever you pick, it’s going to be good, promise.” He gives Harry a smile.

“Come here often then?” Harry smiles back.

Liam flushes at this and nods, “Yeah, I used to spend a lot of time here, before you.” Harry doesn’t have time to respond as Sara is back.

Sara, humming along to the jukebox, places their drinks in front of them and tilts her head in waiting.

Harry has to admit that he's a bit surprised that she knew what he drinks; but as he thinks about it, a slow smile curves his lips and there's a flutter in his stomach at the thought of Liam talking about him, knowing his little nuances. Looking over to the other boy, he brushes his hand against Liam's. "Surprise me."

Liam nods at him, and looks up at Sara. “Treat him to the best. I think he deserves to try my usual. And I’ll have the chicken pasta.” Liam almost giggles. He’s never taken anyone here romantically, he really wanted to show Harry exactly how special the boy is to him.

They chitchat for a while, talking about books, movies, and their chemistry professor in particular. Harry shivers a bit, "I'm cold."

Smiling, Liam slides out of his side of the booth and moves to mold himself against Harry’s side. Liam’s heart jumps a bit when Harry leans his head on Liam’s shoulder and cuddles up to him, pulling Liam’s arm around his waist. This is the first time they’ve done any sort of thing like this in public. It makes Liam think that Harry is really into him- into this relationship.

Before Liam can bask in this, Sara’s back with their food. She doesn’t say anything to him, but she does give him a look and a wink before telling them to holler if they need anything and to enjoy. They slowly and reluctantly untangle themselves away from one another to start digging into their food.

They eat quietly, the silence only being broken with a few small noises of pleasure coming from Harry and Liam chuckling at him. “Looks good,” he smiles, digging into his pasta.

“Oh, try them!” Harry offers Liam a piece of his food. Liam doesn’t care to mention that he’s had the burger before, but with Harry face contorted into that much excitement, it makes Liam want to do anything for the curly brunet. He chews carefully, as if he tastes it for the first time. “Mmm?” Harry nudges him to comment.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Liam manages to say once he’s swallowed. “Wanna try mine?”

Harry’s face brightens up and nods as he leans more into Liam’s space, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Liam chuckles and spears a few pieces of pasta and a chicken with his fork and places it near his mouth for him to take a bite of. Harry moans a bit as he chews, Liam pulling his fork away to take another bite for himself.

This continues, as they feed bits of food to one another every few minutes. They finish their food and order coffee and chocolate cake to share. They are quietly talking to one another, in their own world, when Sara comes back.

“You guys are so cute together.” She sets the coffee and cake in front of them and gets them cream and sugar. She manages to give a wink to Liam before she leaves them be, causing him to blush once again. Harry calls out a “thanks!” as she walks away.

They fix their coffees, talking about nothing and everything. Sharing bits of cake, Harry thinks that this is exactly what love should be like. He tells himself he can get used to this, he _wants_ to get used to this. He wants something Liam. When Liam laughs at something, Harry  knows that he can do this with him. Without warning, he leans in, chocolate and all and kisses him.

Liam relaxes at the touch and deepens it. Harry can taste the chocolate on Liam, and just as the taste goes a bit faint, Liam pulls away, but not too far. He’s got one of those goofy smiles and Harry can’t help but to grin broadly. “Tasty,” he licks his lips and both boy erupt in a fit of giggles.

They finish eating and spend the rest of the time on the date just talking, laughing, and telling jokes. Liam always asks about Harry like he’s the most important thing in the world. It’s odd to Harry when he’s never really been number one in anyone’s life, not even his parents. Niall listens to him, but Harry has to come to him most of the time to talk. Liam actually _asks_. Harry feels special.

After they’ve finished their dessert, and Liam’s paid, they get ready to leave. When they are walking down the walkway, hands intertwined and swinging between them, it’s when Harry knows that this is the moment. It’s chilly outside, so their bodies are close, and while Liam’s vision elsewhere – probably taking in the scenes around them- Harry breaks the silence. “So, you wanna go out?”

Liam smiles at this, turning his head to peer into Harry’s green eyes, “I thought we already were?” he gives him a honest look and Harry laughs.

“No, I mean…” Harry is cut off when sees Liam’s face and smiles.

“Yes,” Liam stops them and turns to face Harry, putting his hands on either side of the younger boys face. Harry nearly goes cross-eyed watching him lean forward. He closes them then when he feels the kiss. He kisses back, clutching Liam’s button up. Liam pulls back when they both need air, both smiling. Liam continues their walk back, his hand finding Harry’s once more and staying there the remainder of the walk.

They go back to Liam’s dorm afterwards in hopes to watch a movie before Harry has to go back to his dorm to work on much needed homework. Harry cuddles close to Liam as they watch The Notebook for about the hundredth time, and he’s sure Liam doesn’t enjoy this movie as much as he does, but Liam’s never once complained. The kissing starts out innocent enough. But half way through it, Harry’s straddling Liam and both boys are panting as they really need to catch their breathe.

Harry pulls away and his heart melts as Liam whimpers a little. “I gotta keep some type of mystery to me so you don’t grow bored of me.”

Liam laughs and Harry’s heart warms once again. “Never.” He says this as he leans up and plants a soft kiss against Harry’s lips, one that’s innocent enough, not urgent or rushing. Harry melts against it, molding himself against the warmth of Liam’s body.

He realizes that well, he really does need to get some homework and making out with Liam on his couch is not going to get that done. It takes him twenty minutes to actually get off the couch and to the door, and another fifteen minutes to get out of the dorm room.

One his way back to his own dorm room, Harry’s smile is bright and he doesn’t think anything can bring him down, not even Zayn. But he speaks too soon when he sees a door open that most certainly isn’t his and Niall’s room with a guy with familiar tattooed arms heading out the door. Turning his head, Harry’s a little surprised to see Zayn tugging on his shirt and pulling it down around his waist. Fortunately, Zayn is exiting the dorms the opposite way Harry’s coming so he doesn’t have to say a word. Harry does stop though, following Zayn with his eyes. He can’t believe that he just saw that, this is the second time something like this is happening and he’s afraid of what games the raven-haired male is playing with his best friend.

Later that night, he lies awake in bed, listening to Niall sleep with soft snores and thinking about what he saw. That wasn’t the first time he’s seen Zayn coming out of another dorm room that wasn’t theirs. Zayn also looked rather rumpled too. Could it be because he’s having sex with someone in that dorm? Harry shakes his head and closes his eyes. He needs to sleep first and look into it in the morning. Harry finally falls into a tentative sleep after much convincing to himself.

-

Liam looks happy when he opens the door for Harry the next morning. “Know you couldn’t resist my charms.” He opens with, letting Harry inside. As they walk further into the room, Liam sees Harry’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Harry is fidgeting, not wanting to spoil the mood. He bites his lip; and just blurts it out. “I think Zayn’s cheating on Niall!” Harry rushes forward to cuddle on Liam’s chest. “I’m so sorry! I’m not trying to bring him up or anything, but he’s still my friend and he really likes Zayn.” After a few moments of silence, Harry peeks up to look at Liam’s face, taking in the slightly pinched expression. “I don’t know what to do Li.”

Hugging Harry to him, Liam moves them to the couch. Harry still is embarrassed, he can tell with the light pick dusting on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Well first, it’s okay to bring Niall up in conversation Harry. I know you guys are close. I’m not a Nazi, I don’t expect you to forget about him when we’re together.” He sighs, brushing his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry nods a bit hesitantly at Liam’s words. “Okay, so why do you think he’s cheating?”

Spilling everything that he saw on his way back from Liam’s dorm last night, Harry explains his reasoning. He doesn’t leave out the fact he’s seen this before.

“Alright, well it’s something, but not really enough to scream **_cheater_**. Do you want to tell Niall?” Harry shakes his head at this.

“No, you’re right. I don’t have enough evidence.” Harry sighs. Getting comfortable on the couch with Liam, Harry nuzzles against his neck.

“Well, I’ll help in any way I can.” Liam says softly as he reaches for the remote (he had the DVD already set and ready) and starts the movie. Harry nods but then almost rolls them off the couch as he gets an idea.

“Why don’t we just follow Zayn, then we’ll know for sure!” Harry beams at himself. It takes Liam several minutes to get them back on the couch and resituated. He thinks about Harry’s suggestion.

“Umm, you sure that’s a good idea, Nancy?” he grins at Harry’s face when he scrunches it up.

Harry nods, “I’m sure, Watson.” Liam shakes his head with a laugh. They manage to watch the movie without much more words between them and fall asleep on the couch before it’s over.

-

Niall is head over hills. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he wants to be with Zayn whenever and wherever he can. They spend a lot of time together these days, the Irishman is lucky to even do any of his homework, let alone attend classes with Zayn right there.

Zayn has this reputation of a cool kid, but with Niall he’s much more tender and demonstrative than he lets anyone believe. Niall’s happy and **_everyone_** can tell it.

They have this thing now where they get each other little trinket gifts when the other isn’t with them. Zayn always seems to get Niall funny Irish things and Niall buys more band and music related memorabilia for Zayn. It’s just random thing that he thinks Zayn would appreciate like an anti-smoking bracelet that managed to have Zayn chuckling well into the night every time he looked at it.

It’s been crazy- but a good kind of crazy. They get along really well and Niall might even possibly think he’s just sort maybe a little bit in love with Zayn. It’s at least safe to say that he’s absolutely smitten with Zayn.

On this particular night, Niall is talking about something, nothing too terribly important, as they walk down the street to a friend’s house that they’re supposed to be meeting at. He’s been talking the whole walk, Zayn wonders if Niall’s hyped on Red bull or coffee. Rolling his eyes, Zayn pushes Niall into a dark corner and drops to his knees without a word right in front of Niall and unzips his pants.

It’s almost comical on how wide Niall’s eyes widen. “What are you _doing_?”

Zayn doesn’t answer him, only freeing Niall’s cock from the confines of his boxers and pulling him into his mouth, sucking him down. Niall’s quiet now, not a peep out of him but a low groan as he feels Zayn swallows around him. He stays like that – silent- until he emits soft moans and grunts when he releases in Zayn’s mouth. It’s quick and dirty and leaves Niall feeling placid. Swallowing it all, Zayn licks his lips and tucks Niall back in his pants once he’s finished. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb to make sure he gets all the cum off his lips before standing up to kiss Niall’s slack mouth with a smirk. Niall’s silent the rest of the trip.


	16. Keep Digging Waston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry take their relationship to the next level and Niall and Zayn are sickly cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was a day later than i or you expected, but it’s here and isn’t that what matters? :D

Running through his curly hair, Harry is getting ready for a night out-in. He’s got a date with Liam and it’s a date night in – which happens more often than not with him and Harry. Liam’s not a partier, so he doesn’t drag Harry to them like Niall would once upon a time.

Dating Liam is incredible. He’s an amazing guy, courteous of Harry in every way. He makes sure he opens his doors, kisses Harry’s nose when he scrunches it up when he’s unsure of himself, and holds his hand when their walking down the hallway. He’s never afraid to show his feeling, and Harry’s breathe catches every time he kisses the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear when he sneaks up behind him in school or the coffee shop. It makes Harry’s heart clinch in his chest because he’s never had this, never felt so loved in his life.

Niall’s a different story, obviously. He’ll always be in love with the Irishman, but this, this is different. Liam actually reciprocates his feelings, and in public no less. The only bloody thing Harry wishes he’d do is shag him. While Liam’s a great guy, giving, and a great listener, Harry’s sexually frustrated. He’s never been in a relationship for this long without at least a hand job. But every time they get intimate, Liam backs off.

He’s never been easy, but he’s not a prude either. Harry always manages to get some while he was dating. Now that he and Liam are together, they’ve kissed – and that’s it. It’s about to drive Harry crazy.

Liam’s such a bloody gentleman that he wants to wait until they’re both ready, and Harry knows he’s only doing this to make sure Harry’s really over the heartbreak Niall had given him. He understands that, but he’s not sure if he’s really EVER going to truly over Niall. He just hopes that Liam understands this and maybe comes around on the whole waiting thing.

He’s had A LOT of cold showers because of this. But today is the day he’s going to change that, he’s going to make sure Liam presses him down in the mattress tonight. It’s their three month anniversary and Harry wants to go to the next step in this relationship, even if the sting of Niall’s relationship with Zayn is still new. If Niall can fuck someone else, he can too.

He’s going to Liam’s because his perfect boyfriend is cooking dinner – Chicken Alfredo. While he’s still worried about Niall and Zayn, he’s not going let that ruin his mood or get between him and Liam, especially not tonight. They’ll figure something out later to do about them.

Knocking on Liam’s door, he hears rummaging and he smiles as he hears Liam curse softly after a big thud. “Who is it?” comes from far way, and Harry knows Liam’s not at the door yet.

“Harry,” he chuckles, because he’s pretty sure Liam knows he’s coming over, he _was_ the one who invited him over.

“Uh, come in, the door’s unlocked.” Opening the door, Harry shuts it behind him as he watches Liam run around the small kitchenette. What he doesn’t notice is the table set up complete with chairs and a table cloth until he walks further into the dorm. Candles are scattered around the room and Harry can hear the soft music playing now probably coming from the stereo in Liam’s room. It’s at this point Harry’s heart melts. He heads to the kitchen and leans against the counter, watching Liam as he finishes the food.

A nervous giggle escapes Liam’s mouth when he realizes Harry’s watching. “You okay?”

Nodding, Harry only merely leans further back when Liam goes to the plates in the cabinet at his head. “You out did yourself babe.”

Shaking his head, Liam gets their plates ready, “You’re worth it.” He smiles, going to put the plates down on the little table he’s set up in the living room and goes to get the wine that his parent bought him the last time they had visited. With glasses for the wine and the bottle, Liam lifts his leg and playfully nudges Harry’s bum to get him to go into the living room.

Surprised, Harry can tell how much thought Liam put into this, how much time he took to plan something like this. It just makes this night the even more of a perfect night to take it to the next level with Liam.

Harry can’t help it; once Liam’s put the wine glasses down on the table he hugs him, Liam still with the bottle of wine in his hand. “It’s beautiful Liam!” Liam chuckles, kissing his forehead and moves away from the table to pop the cork and sets the bottle down on the table to breathe.

Silently, Liam pulls out a chair for Harry, and Harry grins as he sits. Liam pours the wine before he heads over to the opposite side of the table to sit down. They eat and chat, asking about each other’s days, what’s happening in their classes, Liam’s family, and a bunch of other topics.

Liam’s talking about his family when it hits Harry. He’s beautiful. Full of life as his eyes glisten in the candle light and his face bright like he’s the happiest person on the planet right now. He almost misses Liam’s words about being back in a minute.

True to his word, Liam’s back with what looks like another dish – desert – and sitting it on the table. “You’re such a horrible Nancy Drew.” He says, as he hands Harry fork for them to share the piece of chocolate cake he must have gotten from the bakery a couple of blocks down. Harry blinks not certain what he means until he does. Realization spreads over his face that Liam’s talking about Zayn and he chuckles along with Liam.

He rolls his eyes, “I’m trying, all right?” Forking a bite of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Last time you were distracted by a sale on skinny jeans.”

Harry laughs and stands up, dipping his finger in icing and spreading over Liam’s lips to get him to shut up, then kissing him into submission. Liam stands after they break apart for air and smiles, deepening the kiss and placing them on Harry’s arms. After another moment, they both lean back and look into each other’s eyes.

He catches something in Liam’s eyes before the boy is placing a hand on his cheek and saying Harry’s name in the softest way possible and Harry can _hear_ the love pouring from just the sound of his name. Liam leans in and kisses him again and Harry begins to feel his heart beat a little faster and a flash of heat surges through his body. Grabbing Liam’s bum, Harry moves him closer.

The other boy begins slowing the pace of their kiss; drawing his hands down his shoulders and arms to settle them at Harry’s waist. He lets Liam have his slow kisses, his arms wind by themselves around Liam’s shoulders.

Smiling, Liam begins swaying them. Harry returns the smile with his own, laying his head on Liam’s shoulder, nose pressing into his neck. “Are we slow dancing without music?”

Without a word, Liam reaches into his pocket, not breaking their rhythm, and pulls out a remote. He clicks a button without looking and the soft music Harry wasn’t even aware was playing anymore begins to grow a little louder. Harry laughs and shifts until their foreheads touch, staring with soft smiles on their lips.

Harry leans forward after what feels like centuries and kisses Liam. Gripping Harry’s waist, Liam pulls him tighter to him, deepening the kiss. Harry moans and pulls back and takes his boyfriends hands, both smoldering at one another as Harry leads Liam back to his bedroom.

“Har-“ Harry holds up a hand once Liam begins to speak, he’s not about to let Liam’s insecurities break this lovely moment they’re having. “It’s okay Liam, we’re ready.” Liam seems hesitant for a bit before he nod, following Harry into the room.

Once there, Harry lets go of Liam’s hand, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging upwards. Liam steps forward to kiss Harry hot and heavy while Liam’s fingers work the buttons of Harry’s shirt. Before Liam’s through with the shirt, Harry’s hands are undoing Liam’s belt. Roughly shoving Harry’s shirt off his shoulders in haste to get them both naked, Liam licks the seam of Harry’s lips. Groaning at the tingles, Harry lets Liam shuck his pants and underwear while he deals with his pants. Harry smirks at the face Liam makes when he realizes that Harry was going commando.

They come together once more, their lips crashing together. Harry pushes Liam to the bed, hands roaming over both bodies. Mouth sliding to lick and suck randomly downwards, Harry loves the taste of Liam’s skin on his tongue and it’s not long before his breathe is ghosting over Liam’s cock.

Liam croaks a straggled, “Please,” a total one eighty from his prior attitude. Harry complies, swallowing him down. Liam’s fingers tangle in rucked up curls, panting. It’s way too much but not enough all at one time. He groans when he manages to work up the nerve to look down to where Harry’s at. His cock disappearing in Harry’s mouth sends shivers down his spine and if he’s not careful he’s going to end this before it starts.

After coating his cock with his salvia, Harry licks a strip underneath Liam’s heavy cock to his balls, sucking lightly before he feels a soft tug of his hair. Looking up at Liam’s blown eyes; Liam pulls Harry back upward, kissing his lips, tasting his own precum. “Fuck, d-don’t want to cum like that.” Harry grins.

The sound of a wrapper tearing could barely be heard over moans and skin sliding over skin. Harry leans back, breathing heavy as he rolls the condom over Liam’s hard member, slicking lube over it. Liam’s fingers run down Harry’s back side, running down the curve of his ass.

As Liam slides his fingers further Harry grabs his hand and straddles his thighs. “Don’t bother,” as he sits down, head thrown back as he fully seats himself on Liam’s cock.

“Harry!” Liam cries, trying not to buck his hips. Harry looks down at Liam, watching as he clenches his mouth, before moving. Rhythm slowly picking up, Liam sits up after getting used to the pressure, thrusting up into Harry. Meeting Liam thrust for thrust, Harry cries out Liam’s name as Liam’s cock brushes against his prostate.

One of Liam’s hands squirm between their bodies, jacking in time with his thrusts, bringing Harry over the edge sooner than he would like. Harry throws his head back with a cry to the ceiling, spunk splattering bother both of their chests and all over Liam’s hand. Liam’s lips fasten to Harry’s collarbone, cucking a bruise as he hits his own edge and flies apart, cumming hard and thrusting deep into Harry’s body.

Lips flutter over Liam’s face as he feels Liam’s release inside of him, as Liam pants in the aftermath. Harry kisses his mouth lightly, putting his forehead against Liam’s, still fully seated. Neither want to move, but both know they’ll be gross in a while if they don’t. Gently helping Harry pull off, Liam removes the condom, tying it, and throwing it in the garbage bin.

“C’mon.” Liam says softly, as they sway to the bathroom for a quick shared shower.

After the shower, Liam and Harry lay in bed. Harry’s on his chest and Liam strokes a hand up and down his back. Harry’s fingers tickle the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck. Liam kisses his head. “I love you.” Harry’s hand stills for a moment, but continues his rhythm. Harry doesn’t say anything, choosing to show his feelings in a kiss. He tries showing that though he can’t say it just yet; he still cares deeply for Liam.

Liam seems to accept it, keeping the kiss pg as he cuddles Harry closer before the fall asleep in each other’s arms.

+---------------------------------------------------------+

Niall is sitting across from Harry, both staring narrowed eyed at one another. Its life or death and he’s not about to give up his ground. “You’re going down.” He warns Harry. Niall reaches across the table for the deck of cards and starts shuffling them easily without looking. He breaks out in a grin when Harry mirrors his glare and starts to shuffle in earnest, looking down. When he looks up, his eyes widen, “OI! Stop eating our chips Harry and start divvying them out.”

Harry snorts, still licking crème from one side of an Oreo. “Eating one won’t hurt anything.” Niall shakes his head and deals out five cards for poker.

“Well since you’ve had three already…” Harry chucks an Oreo at Niall’s head. “Four now,” Niall says as he dodges it. Both laugh and Harry gives Niall his stack of Oreo’s, which they are using as poker chips, and picking up his cards and fanning them.

“Let’s play.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Liam adjusts his ball cap in the mirror before picking up his shades and heading out the door. It’s his turn to watch Zayn while Harry’s busy with Niall. He starts out at Zayn’s dorm, following as Zayn head out into the city with a bag strapped to his back. Liam tries staying a good pace behind him, making sure to stay out of view, so not to seem too suspicious. They wind up at a basketball court where Zayn plays a few games with a group. Liam sits with a book and a health shake on a bench not too far away.

Staring and sucking down his shake, Liam realizes that this is actually quite ridiculous as all Zayn does is play. There doesn’t seem to be any flirting down on. Harry better be worth this – and Liam automatically knows before he even thinks it that he is. Afterwards, Zayn wipes down is face and leaves the towel around his neck as he shoots the breeze with a couple of guys. Zayn finally bumps fists, grabs his gear and leaves. Liam slides behind him, blending with the crowd.

Zayn steps by a vendor, wolfing down a hot dog on the way back to his dorm. Liam’s trying to keep up, but manages to trip into the vendor, sending hotdogs flying. He hastily throws his hands up, palms out in a ‘whoa sorry’ gesture, grabbing his wallet and throwing some bills to cover the hotdogs that he managed to ruin. He tries to catch sight of Zayn, running off with the vendor still yelling after him. He manages to catch up with Zayn as he’s entering the school grounds. Out of breath and aggravated, he tugs his hat off, wipes his brow and gives himself a moment to calm down before following.

Liam finds himself regretting agreeing to this as Zayn, who is freshly showered and changes, heads back out into the city. They walk for a while, stepping here and there to talk to a few people, stopping to look over a few vendors. Something from a shop window seems to catch Zayn’s eyes as he’s passing, he stops and stares. At first Liam’s afraid he’s been made, but then Zayn heads into the shop, spending a few minutes before coming out with a small box. Zayn opens it to admire something before closing it and tucking it in his pocket.

He lights up a smoke and checks his watch. Liam follow suit, seeing that it’s almost time to get Harry. Zayn seems to come to the same conclusion that he has something to do as he heads back towards the school.

Liam decides to go the long way around when he sees that they’re at Niall and Harry’s building, going up the other side of the building. He meets up with Zayn in the hallway; Liam quickly tucks his shirt in and places his shades hanging from the collar of his shirt, flipping his hat backwards. Outside of Harry’s and Niall’s door, they look at each other, Zayn’s brow raises as he knocks. Liam grins, “Fancy meeting you here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Niall grunts, disgruntled as Harry crows again, dragging Oreos to his side of the table. “You may rock at video games, but you’re shit at ping pong and cards!”

Rolling his eyes, Niall taps the table. “Just deal already, you’re lucky streak will end sometime.” Harry chuckles, but does as Niall says, biting into an Oreo.

“Oi! You eat it, it counts against you!” Harry ignores him with a smirk, crunching as he flicks cards out.

Both boys have been in a staring contest for the past five minutes, eyes narrowed, waiting for the other to make his first move. The poker game is intense as Harry has most of the stack of Oreo’s on his side of the coffee table. They both jump when there is a knock on the door. Niall narrows his eyes impossibly more at Harry, “Don’t even think about eating any of my chips while I’m gone.” He warns as he pops up and heads to open the door.

A grin splays across his face when he realizes that it’s Zayn at the door. He lets both Liam and Zayn in. When he turns around to tell Harry that his boyfriend was here, the younger boy is already picking up his winning to take with him. Shaking his head at his friend, Niall turns to see Zayn offering him a box. Looking at his boyfriend curiously, he takes it and opens it with a grin. He pulls out a necklace – it’s a shamrock embossed in glass with silver embellishments. Harry’s pretty sure he just heard Niall squeak embarrassingly as he puts on the necklace. Zayn’s not looking at Niall, but there is a smile on his face.

Harry thinks it’s adorable what he just witnessed with Zayn and Niall, so sweet it’s making his teeth ache. Too bad Zayn’s a lying, cheating bastard; he could probably see Niall and him lasting. Shaking his head, Harry grabs Liam’s hand, smiling, and tugs him out the door with a ‘goodbye’ to both Niall and Zayn, whom have stopped paying attention to anything else but themselves at the moment.

On the way back to Liam’s, they talk. “How was your day dear?”

Liam starts tugging on their clasped hands. “Let’s just say no ‘cheating’ and leave it to that.” Harry laughs out right. “Let me grab a shoulder and we’ll head out.”

Nodding, Harry makes himself comfy on the couch as he gives Liam a head start. Once he hears the water turn on, Harry smirks and wanders into the bathroom. Liam almost drops the shampoo he’s holding when he hears the door open and sees the blurry outline of Harry pulling himself up on the counter. He’s munching on his Oreo’s when Liam speaks, “Uh… what are you doing?” as he has shampoo dripping down his head.

Harry swallows loudly, “Waiting on you of course.” Liam can _hear_ the grin in his boyfriend’s voice. Liam shrugs, going back to scrubbing his head.

“Yeah, but why are you in _here_?”

Shifting a bit, Harry thinks for a bit before speaking, “I wanted a show with my snack.”

Pausing for a second, Liam laughs, “Oh, is that _all_?” Liam smirks. He makes sure he’s washed the shampoo out of his hair when he speaks again. “How was your English Lit test?”

Now it is Harry who pauses, “It was _hard_ , some concepts made it difficult to _grasp_.” His voice grows a bit husky, “But once I had it, it was easy to what I needed to do.”

Liam’s mouth drops and he feels his dick fill a bit with Harry’s words. What the hell? How could his voice alone do that to him? He was talking about Lit class for crying out loud! Harry must lean a bit closer because his voice seems nearer when he speaks again, voice still husky. “How’s your shower going there Li?”

It goes silent for a moment and Liam stops soaping himself up. “Harry?”

“Make sure you give everything a good _rub_.” Liam’s hands falter a bit; thinking about Harry touching him has him fully erect now. “Go ahead, Liam, I’ll sit right here.”

Cursing Harry in his mind, Liam leans back into the wall. He’s doing this on purpose, teasing him and leaving him hanging. Well two can play at that game. Taking himself in his hand, Liam gives a cursory stroke, feeling the tingles run up his spine. His eyes close at the feeling as he shudders out a breath.

It’s Harry’s voice that makes him  come back to reality. “Want me to tell you what I want to do?”

Liam shudders again, croaking out a “Yes”.

“I’d like to take you into my mouth as far as I could swallow you.” Liam whimpers, continuing to stroke himself, Harry smirks. “I’d run my tongue everywhere. My hands would cup your arse, letting you rock into my mouth. I’d skim my teeth over the head just the way you like it. I’d bring you to the edge, letting you fuck my mouth until you cum and I’d swallow every drop.” He licks the crème off his fingers with an evil grin.

Liam tilts his head back with a cry, cumming and sagging into the wall. “Damn it Harry, now I have to wash all over again.

Harry smirks, adjusting his pants, “Then isn’t it good you’re already in the shower?”

Getting out the shower finally, after the water has turned cold and silently cursing Harry once again Liam dries off quickly with a towel. Looking over at Harry, Liam sees that his pants are unbuttoned, a hand towel to one side of him and a satisfied grin on Harry’s face. “I’ll just put that towel in the dirty laundry, shall I?”

Harry jumps off the counter and kisses Liam on the lips. “Sure.” He leaves Liam blinking after him in the bathroom. Liam shakes his head and gets dressed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Running his fingers over the necklace, Niall grins at Zayn. “Tryin’ to say something?”

Zayn smiles, tugging Niall closer for a kiss, “Just that you’re _my_ leprechaun.” Niall laughs into the kiss causing Zayn to kiss his teeth before pulling back. “Let’s go.”

They leave, heading into the city for lunch. When they get into the diner they’ve both agreed upon, they sit in the same booth, Zayn’s arm around Niall’s shoulders –pressed together from shoulder down. They are talking quietly, slowly going through their meal. It’s like they’re in their own little world and nothing is going around them. The only time they acknowledge that there is someone else in the building is when the waitress comes to refill their drinks and asks if they need anything else.

At one point, Zayn kisses Niall’s neck, lightly nibbling, which makes Niall laugh like a little kid. Zayn loves hearing that laugh, it makes everything seem brighter, more vibrant. It takes a bit of coaxing and lots of kisses, but he finally gets Niall to agree to go to a club with him later.

Niall’s not the type of guy to go clubbing. Sure, he loves going to bars or house parties, but clubs are for people who dance with too loud of music and grind up against some stranger, something he’s really not pictured himself doing. He just likes to grab a pint with his friends or drink at the parties right on campus. Once they’re there, he feels a little out of place, but with Zayn’s hand in his, he doesn’t mind so much.

He enjoys dancing with Zayn. He’s not been much of a dancer, but with Zayn’s body close as they move to the fast paced music, he’s becoming a fan. They’re facing one another, watching each other’s eyes as they grind against one another and Niall forgets exactly why he didn’t like this part about clubbing.

His body feels like it’s pulsing to the beat and the only thing that’s grounding him is Zayn’s hands around his shoulders and fingers through the hair on the back of his neck as his thighs slide against his Zayn’s. Eventually, they tire, stumbling to find a table in the dark. Before they even sit down at the table, Zayn is ordering a couple of shots when the waiter comes, flashing his fake id. When he gets them, he follows those couple of shots by licking lemon off Niall’s lips and salt off the back of Niall’s hand. The feeling of his lips on Niall’s skin sends chills up his spine and he’s not sure if he’s hot or cold. Niall leans forward, more than tipsy from just the atmosphere, and kisses Zayn deeply. The raven-haired boy pulls him closer and Niall straddles Zayn’s lap without much thought that they’re in a public place. They both struggle for dominance of the kiss. Niall tastes the liquor on the back of Zayn’s tongue, their hips rocking together on their own accord. Niall moans into the kiss and Zayn’s hands slide up the back of his shirt. They stay this way for a while, taking in one another’s breathes and everything else fans away till it’s just them and nothing else.

+---------------------------------------------------------+

Harry smiles up at Liam, his head in Liam’s lap as they watch some crappy marathon at Liam’s. The older male catches Harry watching him after a moment and smiles down at him, running fingers through his hair. Harry’s not used to someone beside Niall showing so much affection towards him. He treats him too well at times and sometimes his chest clinches and he finds himself thinking about how much he really cares for Liam. He still can’t say those three words yet though. He thinks back to Niall, who never did these things for him – sure Niall showed he cared, he just never made Harry feel like he was treasured, perfect for just being himself.

Liam’s hand shifts through Harry’s hair, eyes mostly on the telly once again. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

His smile softens with his eyes, “You’re just so beautiful.” Liam leans down at this and kisses him –both going back to the telly afterwards.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry comes from home from Liam’s and plops on his bed, tired. He’s ignoring Niall and Zayn who’s on the couch watching a game. “You gotta come see this! Your team’s for shit!” Niall calls over his shoulder.

Sighing, he pushes himself off his bed and curls up in a chair by the couch. Almost immediately, Harry feels like he’s witnessing something that he really shouldn’t. Zayn smirks at Harry while flicking Niall’s hair about, knowing Harry’s watching. Niall still is enticed by the game, absently waving Zayn’s hand away, grabbing and holding it to keep it from messing with his hair. Harry forces his eyes to the game, his thoughts still flitting to Liam.

Zayn manages to pull his hand, once against catching Harry’s attention by pulling Niall closer. Niall is oblivious, cheering for his team. Zayn smirks at Harry over Niall’s head as they get comfy on the couch after Niall stops jumping around. Putting his hand playfully down the back of Niall’s shirt, tickling him, Niall giggles and shifts till Zayn’s hands are out again. “Zayn.” Harry knows that tone, it’s a warning.

The other boy merely chuckles, however, looking dead at Harry with a ‘ _watch_ _this’_ expression and sticks his hand down Niall’s pants. Niall struggles to get Zayn’s hand out of his sweatpants, laughing, “Stop Z, Stop!” Zayn just pulls Niall to his lap, laughing, and turns back to the game.

Harry tries to keep his eyes glued to the telly, kind of frustrated that Niall’s oblivious of Zayn’s actions towards him. He gets up, stretches and casually mentions meeting Liam – even though he can’t because Liam had to do something- and leaves.

He goes to the library and waits. Wandering around the stacks of books, Harry pulls down random books down to read until he’s sure Liam will be back in his room. Finally, Harry leaves the library.

On the way to Liam’s dorm, he hears a familiar husky laugh. Quickly dodging around the side of the building, Harry peeks around to see Zayn talking to some guy. Watching Zayn for a moment, the boy looks around and Harry quickly hides against the wall once again. After a moment, he peeks back around and sees Zayn taking some money from the guy. Zayn hands the guy, in return, a little baggie with what looks like sugar in it. Surprised, Harry leans back against the building, his heart picks up. What the fuck? Did that just happen? Harry was by no means naive enough to think things like this didn’t happen here; but the fact that it was Zayn doing it – someone Niall cared about – completely floored him. He gave it a moment, letting both of the unsuspecting boys leave before peels himself off the building and heading to Liam’s a fast clip.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with the new information about Zayn. Reagan ropes Harry and Liam into a party and Zayn loses his pants.

Harry barely waits for Liam to open the door fully before bursting in. “LI! LI” Liam manages to catch him before he face plants without the door for support, and balances them both so they don’t fall.

“Whoa! Where’ the fire?” Liam rubs a hand over Harry’s shoulder, but the younger male isn’t having any of it.

Shaking his head, Harry pushes away Liam’s worried hands. “Liam, stop for a moment.” He says, trying to calm himself down. After a moment, he looks up to meet a worried Liam. “Nancy Drew THIS motherfucker.” When Liam’s face still shows he doesn’t get it, Harry continues. “Zayn’s not cheating on Niall like I thought, he’s a DRUG DEALER!”

Liam still looks at him with that look and Harry shakes his head. “As in selling illegal drugs?” Harry nods vigorously when a dawn of recognition hits Liam. “Yeeess!” he laughs excitedly. “So I was walking from the library to your dorm, after being kicked out of my own dorm because Zayn was all over Niall…” He physically shivers before he realizes that’s kind of not important at the moment and Liam urges him to go on. “Okay, so I was walking to your place when I saw Zayn and this guy around the side of a building. He gave Zayn some money and Zayn gave him a baggie of something that WAS NOT sugar!” Harry looks triumphant at Liam who chuckles.

“So you Nancy Drew’d nothing, it was just dumb blind luck.” Harry rolls his eyes and hits Liam in the shoulder, before something occurs to him.

Shocked, he looks at Liam. “What should I do?” With this, Liam schools his face, becoming serious as well.

“You should tell Niall, he deserves to know.” Harry slumps into Liam’s arms. Liam manages to get them to the couch without seriously injuring either one of them.

“I know,” Harry says softly, “but it’s gonna be hard.” He didn’t think of this. Once he found out what Zayn was doing, how was he going to tell Niall? Liam was right, he deserved to know, but it would break his heart. He saw how happy he was with Zayn. He kind of wished he hadn’t stuck his nose in it. It’s a double edge sword, wanting your best friend happy but also not wanting his best friend to get tangled into that mess.

“I know love, but you’re his friend and you care about him.” Harry nuzzles his head under Liam’s chin, sighing in resignation.

He’s not sure how he’s going to tell Niall or even if he will believe him. Zayn seems to do no wrong in his eyes, Harry now knows the meaning of the saying ‘love is blind’. He groans, cuddling up closer to Liam. A arm wraps around his body, rubbing his side for comfort.

He’ll have to wait for the right time to tell him, but he’ll tell him, _eventually_.

And that right time never seems to come. It’s been a week since Harry’s found out the truth and he’s not been able to tell him. Niall’s either gone when Harry’s in the dorm or Zayn seems to always be there. And he’s not going to tell Niall while the culprit is molded to his side. It also doesn’t help that Harry’s been sort of avoiding the issue. Every time Liam presses it, Harry waves his hand and tells him that he’ll tell him when Zayn’s not there. Liam can’t argue with that much. So Niall hugs and kisses Zayn with no idea that the bastard is selling drugs on the side and it makes Harry sick to his stomach to see it.

He knows though that if he doesn’t say anything, he can’t be a part of Niall’s world anymore. He can’t associate himself with Niall if he’s with a drug dealer. He needs good grades to get into University next year and if something happens and he’s associated with Zayn that will never happen.

There also is a small part of him that’s still a bit in love with Niall. For a split second, Harry thinks the news of a drug dealer Zayn is good, it will let Niall see that he made a mistake and everything will go back to normal. And then he thinks about Liam and he can’t do that to either one of them. Liam’s apart of his life now, he’s worked so hard to get this far and he can’t backtrack. Having Niall’s relationship with him blow up in his face all those months ago has made him weary about getting close again. But it doesn’t make the news any less bothersome.

Liam’s been really good to him, so sweet and kind. He’s been a rock to steady himself against and he can’t just throw that away. He knows he’s falling for him more and more every day. Harry knows if he just gave himself more time, he’ll love Liam like he deserves. And going back to the way things used to be between Niall and him will never allow that to happen. It’s destructive and he can’t - won’t- allow it to happen again.

He could just not tell him, let Niall find out on his own. But what kind of friend is that? Niall would feel betrayed if he finds out Harry knew this whole time, especially if Zayn gets Niall in trouble in the process.

All these thoughts are making it hard to concentrate, let alone sleep. He rubs his face to scrub away his thoughts. Harry curls up into his pillow, trying to drown out the annoying silence and waits for sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Niall lets Zayn get a few steps ahead of him so he can see Zayn’s bum in those pants. Not that he has much of one, but somehow he THESE jeans do wonders. Smiling, he catches up, bumping shoulders with Zayn and letting their hands gently tangle at the fingers. Zayn smirks at him as they continue.

Looking around the area, Zayn turns to Niall. “Hey, I gotta make a stop at a friend’s house.”

Shrugging, Niall smiles, “Okay…where to?” It’s not that big of a deal. They make stops at his friend’s houses whenever they’re out most of the time anyways.

Zayn tugs him along till they get to the cheaper housing in the city. Walking up to what seems like a random door, Zayn bangs on it. It takes a minute, but it finally opens, revealing a goofy smile, accompanied with big brown eyes and bleached dreads. “Zayn, my man! Where you been? Haven’t seen you in a while!” A surfer’s ten is all Niall really has a chance to think about before being drug into the house.

It’s dim, with music playing somewhere in the house. They get into the living room, which is full of a mixture of people, and Mr. Dreads waves at Zayn to follow him. “I’ll be right back.” He says to Niall before disappearing in the next room.

Niall just nods, vaguely wondering where Zayn’s going before a brunette distracts him by asking a question. By the time Zayn comes back, Niall is sat laughing at some story. Smiling at him, Zayn nods his head toward the door. Smiling at Zayn’s nonverbal message, Niall’s about to get up when Dreads comes out with a couple of bowls, “Hey man! Let’s smoke a few!” Zayn looks at Niall, who doesn’t seem to care, “Sure” he answers with a shrug, moving to sit next to Niall.

By the time they leave, it’s well after a midnight and Niall’s got the giggles and the munchies.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam and Harry are meeting in the school cafeteria to eat before class. Part way through, Regan throws her book bag down, narrowly missing Liam’s foot. “Guess what you two are gonna do with me this weekend!” she exclaims, hands on her hips.

Harry’s eyebrows rise “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he puts his hands out in a stopping fashion. “I DO NOT do VIGANIA’S!” Liam spew’s his drink; thankfully not on Harry’s new skinny jeans.

Regan snorts. “Good to know.” She sits down and hands Harry’s boyfriend a napkin. “You ok there?” she laughs at Liam’s expression of ‘Really? Does it LOOK like I’m ok?’ Patting his face and blotting his jeans, he sighs at the troublesome-two’s antics.

“Fine, really. So what are we being forced into doing this weekend?” Liam sets his drink far from himself should Harry try to kill him again. He eyes his boyfriend’s sweet innocent smile. “I hope it’s not like the last idea you had; Harry smelled like pickled pig’s feet for a week!”

Losing the cherub smile, Harry threw a french-fry at him. “That was all YOUR fault! If you hadn’t pushed me…” Regan slams a hand in the middle of the table.

“Now, now, boys, don’t fight on my account” she sits regally back, chin in the air. Looking at Harry she asks, “You remember that girl from our first period, freshman year? Curly blond hair, kinda pudgy?”

Sitting back to match Regan, he answers “I seem to recall some…other blond. Of the male persuasion.”

Regan rolls her eyes. “Gays, only one thing on their mind. Enough of Niall and more on me honey.” She tosses her hair and ignores Harry’s warning look. “I’m talking about the one whose parents could buy Mt. Rushmore if they wanted to.”

It takes a minute, but finally a look of recognition clicks. “Oh her!” he snaps his fingers, smiling in triumph. “So what about her?”

Liam rubs a hand down his face. He has a feeling this will not end well for him; not many of Regan’s plans do.

Rubbing her hands together in a semi-evil way, she eyes the both of them. “She’s apparently throwing a bash to end all other bashes!”

Liam looks up. “Well that sounds a bit final. Don’t drink the Kool-Aid Harry.”

Regan gives him the stink-eye as Harry sniffs. “I think I’ve graduated past Kook-Aid” he says as he slurps his drink with a straw.

“Shut up! The both of you! You’re BOTH going, and that’s FINAL!” she half shouts, ignoring the stares around her. Both open their mouths to protest, but she silences them with a look and a pointed finger. “Don’t. I will be picking you up Friday night at 6:00 exactly. And if you’re not both dressed and ready to go I’m sending you a vagina, ever hour on the hour till I get what I want. And believe me; I will get what I want.” She stands and grabs her bag to go, taking a few of Harry’s fries on her way.

Harry and Liam stare at each other. “So what should we wear?” both ask the other.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The party has spread from the house to the lawn both front and back. Music has the car windows vibrating with the heavy bass. Regan walks up the drive, arm and arm with her two favorite arm candies. “I knew you’d see things my way” she grins.

Harry rolls his eyes, blowing a kiss and wink to his boyfriend. “Well the threat of vagina was enough to scare us…for now.”

Liam looks around the room when they get in, seeing if he knows anyone. He waves and nods at those he does before turning to Harry, “Why did we agree to this again?”

Having managed to un-cling himself from Regan’s hold, Harry latches himself onto Liam. “I believe there was a threat of vaginal doom, dear.”

Both look in the direction they last saw Regan, breathing a collective sigh of relief. “What are the chances of us making it out of this in one piece?” Liam asks.

“Probably slim to none.” Harry answers. He has to tug Liam out of the way of some staggering party goers. “Booze?” he asks, tugging Liam towards the make-shift bar. Liam can only nod.

Harry’s eyes zero in on a couple dancing in the room they pass through to get to bar. He pushes the faint ‘you need to tell him’ from his mind before moving around the bottles of alcohol to see what kind of drinks he can mix for Liam and himself.

\----------------------------------------------

Niall drags himself closer Zayn, meshing their bodies together. Music filters around them, lights flashing. Zayn leans in, touching lips to the blonds’ neck. He swipes a tongue across sweaty flesh, enjoying Niall’s shivering. “Come with me.” Niall does.

Leading him from the room, Zayn heads upstairs; finally making it to the third floor, they find an unoccupied bedroom at the end of the hall. Niall leans against Zayn, running his hands across the other’s body. Smirking, Zayn tugs him closer to the large French windows, throwing them open. Niall’s not drunk, just buzzed enough to be enjoying himself. While Zayn’s busy trying with the baggie of weed, Niall leans out the window at the swirl of people below. Laughing happily, he turns to call to Zayn when he realizes that the roof is accessible from this point. “Hey babe! Come look at this!”

Zayn looks up from trying to get his lighter to work. “Wha?” mouth clinched around a blunt. Walking forward, he follows Niall’s hand, seeing the roof. A smile spreads across his face.

“Come on, babe.” The Irishman straddles the window sill. “Let’s get higher!” he laughs at his own joke.

Snorting and shaking his head, Zayn rips the comforter from the bed, dragging it out the window. Stepping out the window first, he turns and holds a hand out, “Do you trust me?” Giggling, Niall takes the outstretched hand, letting Zayn pull him closer. Zayn kisses his lips, crooning softly “I can show you the world…”

Niall cracks up into a fit of laughter, Zayn joining later. They head farther from the edge, settling onto the thick blanket in a tangle of limbs. They end up flat on their backs, Niall’s head cushioned on Zayn’s chest, both looking at the stars. Finally getting some flame, Zayn lights the blunt, taking a few puffs before passing it to Niall.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry grabs his lover and pulls him down, just barley dodging Regan’s gaze. Both look at the other, bursting into laughter. “That was close!” Harry runs fingers through Liam’s hair.

Liam leans in for a kiss. Lips meet; his hand curving into wild curls, pulling Harry closer. Harry reaches for more, but their interrupted as someone trips over their still-crouched forms. Hurriedly getting up, they quickly head into a random direction.

Regan eyes the commotion, swearing she saw the backs of two very familiar heads. Just as she’s about to follow, a hand on her elbow stops her. “Drink?”

Turning, she arches a brow at the familiar figure. “Louis” she sips at her own delicate glass. “How did YOU get in here?”

Louis snorts, sipping from the previously offered drink. “Just what I was about to ask you. Did you sneak in or are YOU the entertainment?” he puts a hand sassily on his hip.

Setting her glass on a nearby surface she faces him, chin held high. “I didn’t know they were hiring mentally handicapped clowns for this party.” She looks around. “Figured this would be too High Class for the likes of you.”

Setting his own glass down, Louis crosses his arms. “I should have known you were going to be here when they said there was a donkey show involved.” He grins innocently. If anyone there heard a snapping sound, that was Regan’s self-control. As she stands there, contemplating her next move, Louis smirks, “Don’t hurt yourself sweetie” he turns to walk away, but doesn’t get very far. Regan reaches out and grabs him by his hair.

“Going somewhere, bitch?” She steps back, dragging Louis back a few paces.

Liam winces, watching as Regan drags Louis off to do God-knows-what with him. “Hope she doesn’t expect ME to help her cover up a murder.” He turns to Harry, staring wide eyed and slack- jawed. “Does this mean we can leave now?”

Closing his mouth with a click, Harry blinks at his boyfriend. “I guess?” he looks around to locate the door. “Where do you wanna go?”

Shrugging, Liam took ahold of the other’s hand, moving quickly for the door. He only breathes a sigh of relief once they’re half-way down the block. They’re almost to Liam’s dorm when he turns to Harry. “What’s a Donkey Show?”

\----------------------------------------------

Niall feels so good right now; running a hand down his own chest, he doesn’t stop the breathless little moans falling from his lips. Zayn watches his lover’s hand slide lower and lower. Lust hits him low in the groin. Reaching out, Zayn trails his own fingers against the pale skin at Niall’s throat. Shivering, Niall turns his head, letting his lover reach more skin. Zayn cover’s Niall’s mouth with his own, swallowing every gasp and moan the other can make. Pale hands thread through dark hair, deepening the kiss. Sitting up, the raven haired boy rips his own shirt off, reaching for his lover’s shirt as well.

After wrestling their shirts off, Niall giggling off and on, the blond clumsily attempts to tackle Zayn’s pants. Still kneeling, Zayn laughs and helps, tugging his pants down, forgetting that sitting would be a better position to get them off. Niall’s managed to get his own off, so decides to push Zayn over, pulling until they’re both naked; he flings the pants without looking.

Niall lights another blunt, taking a few hits. “You ready for the Nialler?”

Rolling his eyes, Zayn shakes his head. “Dude, that STILL doesn’t work when we’re high.”

Laughing, Niall points at the older boy. “Dude! We’re high…on a roof!”

In response, Zayn crawls up Niall’s body, pushing him over. He licks into the Irishman’s mouth, only to pull away and move higher. “Let’s shut you up.” His voice is husky, cock pressing at Niall’s lips. The blond licks his lips, tongue moving over the crown. He slowly takes Zayn in, letting his lover slide further down his throat. He’s practiced so well with Zayn.

Zayn moans, letting his hips rock a bit. "So fucking hot...Gonna fuck your mouth!" He runs a hand down his own body, scratching blunt nails over hardened nubs.

Swallowing around Zayn’s cock, Niall’s hands move up to encourage Zayn to rock further into his mouth further. He can take it. His fingers splay across Zayn’s ass cheeks, playing with his puckered entrance as swirls his tongue around Zayn’s shaft.

Panting now, the older boy goes with the motion, rocking his hips harder. "Ah!" Crying out when he feels fingers ghosting over his entrance. He bucks down, wanting more.

Niall smirks around Zayn’s dick, his finger nudging playfully at the hole, pressing a finger in when he hallows out his cheeks to give more suction on Zayn’s cock.

Zayn's hips buck harder, almost slamming into Niall's hot mouth. His body tightens around the intruding digit, pressing down to get more. "Want it." he moans, hands going to tug at this lover's hair.

Moaning around the fullness in his mouth, Niall’s blue eyes never leave his boyfriends face. His finger slowly works him open as he lets Zayn fuck into his mouth. He obliges his lover moments later by adding a second finger, opening him up by scissoring the two. He groans at the tightness, sending vibrations throughout Zayn’s member.

The dark-haired boy fucks himself on his lover's fingers and into his mouth. Moaning, Zayn can feel his body tightening with the pleasure. "Fuck yes!"

Swallowing around Zayn’s cock, Niall hums in delight of the taste of him in his mouth. His fingers work their way inside Zayn, making sure to stroke against his prostate ever third brush of his fingers.

Zayn knew he wouldn't last long. Slowing his thrusts, he looked down into his lovers eyes. "Fuck me." It was not a gentle question, it was a demand.

With one last lick, Niall slides his mouth of Zayn's cock, thrusting his fingers inside him once more before pulling out completely. He lets Zayn move off of him before he tackles him to the blanket, pressing his body against Zayn's, his erection rubbing against the boy’s thigh.

Giving a breathless laugh, Zayn pulls the blond down for a hot kiss, spreading his legs invitingly. He levers one leg up and around Niall's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Niall gives him a playful growl; licking into Zayn's mouth as he grinds his jean clad self against bare flesh.

Moaning into the kiss, the older boy slips his hands down to Niall's jeans, fingers quick and precise with the fastenings. He manages to get a hand inside to stroke the velvety member, fingers becoming slick with precum.

He groans at the much needed contact, as he can't help when his hips drive upward into Zayn's hand. Niall whimpers, nipping at Zayn's skin as he positions himself up on his hands to hover over Zayn's body.

"Like that? Cause I can think of something better." His voice is thick with lust, pupils blown. Zayn leans up and kisses Niall, hand never stopping its jerking motions.

Niall responds only by swatting at Zayn’s hand, pushing it away only to be replaced with his own. Sitting back on his haunches, he strokes himself before positioning himself to push inside Zayn. Wasting no time, he doesn’t give Zayn time to adjust to the fullness until he’s balls deep.

Groaning at the burning stretch, Zayn grips onto his lover tightly, kissing messily at the other's mouth. Impatient, he rocks his hips, trying to get Niall to move. "Fuuuuck!" he moans.

The blond lets Zayn move at his own pace before falling victim to the lack of movement, the need to move becoming too strong. He starts to snap his hips in some sort of rhythm that probably only makes sense inside his head. Everything is a little fuzzy around the edges with the last blunt he smoked, but he can still feel the pleasure coursing through his body as he fucks into Zayn.

Moaning as Niall slams into him, Zayn encourages him, legs wrapping round his partner's hips. He rocks to whatever motion the blond gives him, digging fingers into pale shoulders.

Leaning down, Niall nips at Zayn’s bottom lip, desperate to taste his lover. He sucks it into his mouth before licking it. He pulls away far enough to look Zayn in those honey eyes as he quickens his pace. “Fuck…” he breathes, nails digging into the blanket on either side of Zayn’s head as he feels himself getting closer and closer to a release.

"Yeah baby, yeah! Wanna feel it...Harder!" Zayn cries, body tensing as he gets closer to his own release.

Hips only stuttering for a moment, Niall thrusts harder into Zayn, switching his angle a bit so his dick brushes against the sensitive spot inside the boy beneath him. “So hot, wanna feel you cum, wanna taste it…” he groans back, plunging deeper inside his lover.

Each thrust pushed the older boy closer to eruption. Moaning and rocking their sweat-slick bodies together, Zayn kisses Niall open mouthed. Tongues dancing, fighting for dominance. His shout of release is swallowed by the blond, cum spreading between their bodies.

Groaning as he feels the hot sticky liquid against his body, Niall continues to thrust deep inside Zayn, letting the boy ride out his orgasm. It doesn’t take long after Zayn clenches around him after his release for Niall to see stars against his closed eyelids. He grunts as he pounds into Zayn’s hole as he shoots his load, coating Zayn’s insides.

Zayn wraps sluggish arms around his lover, feeling hot wet pulses of release. He groans and kisses Niall through his orgasm, clenching to milk what he can from the other's dick.

Once Niall has given all he possibly can, he kisses Zayn’s lips once before pulling out, watching mesmerizingly as his cum trickles out of Zayn’s stretched hole. He smirks as his fingers spread across the older male’s stomach, dipping into to the drying cum. He brings his coated fingers to his lips as he tastes, closing his eyes and humming in delight as he tastes the saltiness of Zayn. “Mmm, you taste good.” He comments as he smiles, leaning back down and capturing Zayn’s lips in a kiss.

Zayn chases his taste on his lover's tongue, moaning at the heated mix. Leaning back, he takes a moment to drag a finger across Niall's dick, dragging cum across his own lips to taste. "Hmmm...You're not so bad yourself" he smirks.

Chuckling, Niall moves to rest on Zayn’s side, catching his breathe. He’s literally fucked himself out and needs some time to get his energy up. “Liked the Nialler, did you?” he asks as he nuzzles himself against Zayn.

Smacking himself in the forehead the older boy grunts in protest. "You are the WORST" he says before snickering at his lover's antics. He leans closer to Niall's heat, relaxing. There's a long moment where no one speaks before, "The Nialler? Really? That can NOT be the best you could think of!"

“Why? It’s a GREAT name! You know, cause I’m Niall, and I nail you…” he chuckles, obviously amused by his jokes. “I’m pretty sure it’s better than any of the names you can come up with!”

He just shakes his head in resolution. "Just...don't use it in public." Closing his eyes, he feels sleep pulling at him. Zayn rolls to his side and throws an arm around Niall, getting more comfortable.

Niall smiles at his lover, pecking him on the cheek when he rolls over to meet him. “Sleeping naked on the roof? How very hippie of you.” He chuckles, nuzzling close to Zayn’s body.

"Shut it, love" he mumbles tiredly, kissing Niall back to take the sting out of his words.

They kiss languidly for a moment before either boy can regain the strength to gather up their clothes and get dressed. Niall’s buttoning up his jeans when Zayn furrows his eyebrows, looking around the roof. “Niall, where’s my pants?”

Niall’s eyebrows furrows then, looking around the rooftop, Zayn’s pants nowhere to be found. “Err, I threw them over…” he trials off, his eyes growing comically wide.

“What?” Zayn looks up at him. “Where?”

Crawling over a bit to peer over the edge, it’s just as he feared. There lay Zayn’s pants, boxers inside, on the ground, three stories down. It also looks like someone might have spilled something on them…or maybe threw up on them. “Errr, don’t get mad…” Niall says turning to look at Zayn, who seems to pale.

“You didn’t…” Zayn trails off, burring his head in his hand with a shake.

Crawling back to his boyfriend, Niall nuzzles his nose against Zayn’s neck. “I am sorry. But at least we have a blanket and people will be too trashed to notice, I promise.” He says with a big reassuring smile. Zayn sighs.

“You.” He grits out before pulling the blanket out from underneath Niall, causing him to fall sideways. He wraps the material over him like a burrito and crawls back in the window without any more words.

They do get out of the house without much a hitch. No one really stops them except this girl who asks if Zayn had any weed on him. Zayn shakes his head, gives Niall a _look_ , and pushes past them, leaving a helpless Niall trailing after him.

Once Zayn’s got on some pants, he warms back up to Niall as they cuddle up to share another small blunt before going to bed. They end up laughing about it when they’re both shirtless and cum sticks to them and the bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on[ tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks can be found [ here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


End file.
